


The Christmas Gift On Everyone's Wishlist

by mihaly



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Christmas, Christmas Lingerie, Christmas Vacation, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluid Sexuality, Fondling, Frottage, Groping, Hot Tub Sex, Kissing, Lapdance, Large Breast Fetish, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Polyandry, Riding, Romance, Sexting, Sledding, Snowed In, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: While at a cabin on Christmas vacation, David, Patrick, and Stevie discover new dimensions and possibilities in their relationship.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Stevie Budd, Patrick Brewer/Stevie Budd/David Rose, Stevie Budd/David Rose
Comments: 135
Kudos: 112
Collections: Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)





	1. day 1: the cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020) collection. 



> I'm really excited because I've been dying to write a David/Patrick/Stevie fic for a long time. It's about 75% sex and a lot of kinks/fetishes I really like and won't apologize for. In the words of Stevie Budd, I do what I want.
> 
> There's probably some very out of character stuff, not real things, and some other questionable character behavior, but that's okay because it's fiction and not everything has to be exactly how it is in real life! This is erotica, not a how-to on polyamorous relationships, open marriages, or sex in general. If that's what you're looking for, I recommend checking out your local neighborhood search engine.
> 
> I can't believe it's 2020 and I have to say this, but if you don't like what's listed in the tags, you don't have to read it! There are literally hundreds of other fics you can read instead. If this fic isn't your thing, I recommend closing this tab and finding something else. :D
> 
> But I cannot stress enough how much sex is in this fic. 75% is a probably low estimate. Most chapters are entirely or almost entirely sex, so if that's your brand: welcome, baby!!
> 
> A big thank you to my betas!
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  Snowed in at the cottage over Christmas, David and Stevie and Patrick, perhaps with the help of some wine or weed, open up about some things they haven’t been addressing and try out a different dimension to their relationship that works better than any of them expected. With a lot of trolling along the way.

The air was crisp and cold as the sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky, its rays reflecting against the fresh snow blanketing the countryside.

Patrick’s car barreled down the road lined with naked trees. The greenery was probably gorgeous in any other season – the leaves either budding or changing colors – but winter in the province readily took any sign of life and immediately buried it under frost.

“Do you know how much farther?” David asked. He daringly lifted his sunglasses to catch a glimpse of the view in its natural state. The whiteness of the snow was utterly blinding. He quickly dropped them back into place.

“I don’t know, David,” Patrick answered dryly. “Why don’t you check the map since you’re supposed to be helping me navigate?” He picked up the brochure David had discarded almost immediately into the center console as soon as it was handed to him.

David gestured to Patrick’s phone in its dashboard holder. “Well, isn’t that what all your map apps are for?”

“Not when there’s no service.”

“There’s no service?!” David picked up his phone from the cup holder where it sat connected to the car stereo. Sure enough: no service. He had a few bars, but there was no internet connection.

“David, the whole point of us going to this cabin for Christmas was so we could get away,” Patrick reminded him for the umpteenth time.

Patrick was right, but David wasn’t going to say that. They’d decided to go on this trip when Patrick’s parents had canceled their plans to visit. Instead, they were going on Josh Groban’s Christmas Spectacular Caribbean Cruise, a two-week voyage where the ship exclusively played music from Groban’s cornucopia of Christmas albums. Patrick had been bummed; he had really enjoyed having them for their first Christmas as a married couple. As much as David loved his in-laws, he preferred having no guests over any guests.

Seeing as they suddenly had no plans – and David’s mom and dad were planning to visit Alexis in New York – Patrick had offered to arrange a Christmas getaway. It was a little surprising given Patrick’s reluctance to leave the 100-mile radius around the store, but they had recently hired a new employee who was actually good at her job. So, they handed the keys to Mackenzie and told her to take care of things while they were away.

Away… to who knew exactly where. Patrick had been somewhat opaque when it came to their trip plans. He knew David hated surprises, and yet...

David huffed and crossed his arms. “I can’t believe I let you lure me even farther away from civilization.”

“Aw, I love you too,” Patrick replied sarcastically. “But seriously. Where are we supposed to turn next?”

“Well, I don’t know!”

“David, just look at the map.”

“I don’t know how to read maps!”

“Then why are you, my navigator?”

“You tell me!”

A petite hand reached from the backseat to snatch the cabin brochure from Patrick.

“ _I’ll_ navigate,” Stevie grumbled as she unfolded it. “God, I don’t know what you two would do without me.”

“Thank you, Stevie,” Patrick said, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

David pursed his lips to keep from smiling. He was excited that Stevie had agreed to come on their Christmas trip. It seemed an obvious choice, given how much time they’d been spending together over the last couple of months. Rosebud Motel Group had restructured in the spring and had finally given Stevie a couple of staff members. She’d found herself with actual free time - probably for the first time in her life, David assumed, seeing as she’d just spent all of it with him and Patrick.

Stevie quizzically read the map printed on the back. “What’s this road coming up?”

As the car sped down the road, the sign came quickly into view.

“Lincolnshire Road,” Patrick told her.

She looked closer at the brochure. “Oh, yeah, we missed the turn like, a long time ago.”

Patrick cast David a sidelong glance as he did a U-turn.

“What?!” David snapped.

“Nothing,” Patrick said evenly. 

There was a brief, tense silence in the car before Stevie finally said sarcastically, “This trip is gonna be so fun.”

* * *

What was supposed to be a two-hour drive wound up being a four-hour drive, and Patrick was beat. Half of the signs along the way were buried in snow, causing them to turn around multiple times. Then, the sun began to set way too early, as it did in winter, making the visible signs equally as challenging to see from the road. On top of that, the occasional patch of black ice forced Patrick to keep a death-grip on the steering wheel. He swore he heard his fingers creak as he finally let go.

“Is this it?” Stevie asked as she craned her neck between the seats to get a look.

The majestic cabin shone like a beacon in the night. It was a tall, two-story luxury cabin with floor-to-ceiling windows that Patrick knew would impress his husband and their friend. The lights inside were on, illuminating the cozy interior.

David was agape.

“ _This_ is the cabin you booked?” David asked excitedly.

“Yup,” Patrick answered, mentally patting himself on the back.

They unloaded the car and hauled everything into the cabin. Not only did they have their bags, but they also brought food and drinks for the duration of their stay. Patrick hoped he bought enough. Thankfully there was a small town nearby where the owner had assured him he’d be able to purchase anything they were missing.

Inside, the cabin was even more spectacular, with its cozy woodland aesthetic. The high-vaulted ceiling gave the place a sense of grandeur that the website’s photos hadn’t entirely captured. Plush leather chairs and a matching sofa faced a gorgeous stone fireplace that was sure to be used during their stay. The owners had decked out the kitchen with brand-new, stainless-steel appliances and marble countertops. Off the kitchen was a hallway to Stevie’s bedroom and the stairs for the master bedroom where Patrick and David would be sleeping. Best of all, there was an enclosed hot tub hut on the deck.

As Patrick and Stevie unloaded the food and drinks into the fridge, David stood silently in the middle of the living room, taking it all in.

“What are you thinking, David?” Patrick asked, watching his husband gaze in wonder at the beautifully knotted wood surrounding them.

“Do you think we could be cabin people?” David inquired. “Like, do you think the owners would sell us this place?”

Stevie shut the refrigerator door. “Hold on, you live in a cottage already, and _now_ you want a cabin?” she said sarcastically. “I didn’t know you were a cottagecore lesbian, David.”

David’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll smother you in your sleep.”

Stevie smirked proudly. She turned to Patrick. “I set the oven to preheat. So, we can get the pizzas in there in about twenty minutes.”

“Great, thank you,” Patrick replied.

“I’m gonna unpack my stuff in my room,” she said before heading out of the kitchen.

David was now looking away from Patrick toward the living room, deep in thought. Quietly, in his stocking feet, Patrick snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around David’s waist. David hummed contentedly, tipping his head back to nuzzle Patrick’s temple.

“I’m glad you like it,” Patrick murmured against David’s shoulder.

“It’s beautiful,” David replied.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they gently swayed together, soaking in each other’s warmth. The long drive was worth it for this moment alone.

“Do you want to check out our bedroom?” Patrick asked seductively, hugging David tighter.

David nodded. Patrick took David’s hand in his, leading him past Stevie’s room and up the stairs.

The master bedroom was the only room on the second floor for a good reason - it was _enormous_. A king-size bed covered in a rich evergreen duvet served as the room’s centerpiece, its skillfully handcrafted bed frame a gorgeous piece of art in and of itself. Large picture windows overlooking the forest-lined the walls. Beneath them were a dresser and chair, their finishing and style matching the bed frame. The ensuite bathroom was on display; its big sliding doors pushed open to showcase clean porcelain and chrome sinks. The large whirlpool tub was just begging to be used.

David took two steps into the room before dropping his bag to put his hands over his mouth in awe. Patrick smugly leaned against the doorframe. Yeah, he’d done a great job.

David turned to look at him. His dark eyes were big and soft, clearly touched by his husband’s understanding of his taste and preferences. Patrick gathered David in his arms once more, this time facing him. David instinctually draped his arms over Patrick’s shoulders.

“You like it?” Patrick asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Instead of words, David kissed Patrick firmly on the lips, a clear ‘thank you’ if Patrick had ever received one. It didn’t take much for their kiss to grow deeper as Patrick opened his mouth slightly. David took advantage, slipping his tongue in to caress Patrick’s.

Patrick groaned softly. He loved kissing his husband.

“Please tell me I’m not gonna hear this bed squeaking above me,” Stevie said from the doorway. David and Patrick broke apart to look at her.

“Oh, you’re gonna hear a lot more than that,” David retorted sardonically.

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Is there something we can help you with, Stevie?”

She stared at him for a moment, then shook her head. “Sorry, I was distracted by the potential sex noises I might hear. If I recall correctly, David sounds like a dying goat when he cums?”

Patrick snorted in a poor attempt to hide his laughter while David glowered at her.

“Says the woman who soaks _through_ the towel when she cums,” David shot back.

Stevie pursed her lips as her cheeks turned bright red. Patrick’s eyes widened in surprise. The two of them often traded barbs, though nothing terribly pointed or entirely truthful. Patrick knew Stevie’s joke about David was incorrect, but David’s remark about her was absolutely correct, judging by Stevie’s reaction.

For a married gay man, Patrick was unusually intrigued by this discovery.

“Did you have something to tell us, Stevie?” David asked coolly like he hadn’t just commented on how wet she got during sex.

“Um, I put the pizzas in the oven,” she replied timidly. “They should be ready in about 15 minutes.”

With that, she scampered down the stairs and out of sight. Patrick turned to David.

“You didn’t have to mortify her like that,” Patrick chided his husband.

“She said I sounded like a dying goat!”

“Well, you don’t sound like a dying goat,” Patrick jokingly cooed. “You sound beautiful when you orgasm.”

“Thank you.”

“More like a… dying giraffe.”

David jerked away from him. “I’m sorry, what does a _dying giraffe_ sound like?!”

“Y’know… like when you cum,” he shrugged. It was taking everything Patrick had to keep a straight face.

David squawked in disgust and tried to move away, but Patrick was too fast and gathered him back up in his arms.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Patrick pecked light kisses on David’s cheek.

“You better be kidding, or else this is going to be a _very_ long trip for you,” David informed him.

“I’m kidding, David,” he affirmed one more time as sincerely as possible.

“PIZZA’S READY!” Stevie hollered from the kitchen.

Without a second glance, David was out of Patrick’s arms and out the door. Patrick sighed contentedly. It was going to be a good trip.

* * *

Their piping hot pizzas cooled on the counter as Stevie opened every drawer looking for a rotary cutter.

“There has to be one in here…” she mumbled to herself.

“Mm, whatcha looking for?” David asked, sidling up to the kitchen island.

“A pizza cutter.” Where was it? She opened the last drawer. “Oh, of course, it’s in the last one I checked.” She looked up to find only David, no Patrick. “Where’s your husband?”

“Oh, he’s doing…” David waved his hand in the direction of his bedroom. “…something, I don’t know. You said pizza was ready, so I’m here.”

Stevie smirked. She should’ve known.

As she cut the pizza, David retrieved three plates from the cabinet.

“Oh, look at these,” David remarked, holding up the dishware for Stevie to see. They were brown, glazed, and weirdly misshapen.

“You’d think someone who owns a cabin could spring for matching dishes,” she said.

He slid the plates next to the pizzas. “Well, the owners probably think ‘one-of-a-kind’ means ‘luxury’. Usually, I’d agree, but that is clearly not always true.”

David loomed next to her as she plated the slices. Even with the fresh pizza in front of her, she could smell David’s cologne, and it was, ugh, making her body _feel_ things. It’d been years since Stevie had had sexual thoughts about David. Especially after Patrick had entered the picture, she’d shut those thoughts down fast because she liked Patrick, and she liked David and Patrick together.

But David’s response earlier made her remember their times together. The thing was, it was only David who’d ever made her like _that_. She’d never cum that much or that often with anyone else. David had been one of the best sexual partners she’d ever had. She valued her friendship with him more than sex because he was her first best friend (Patrick being her second). That didn’t matter when her body thrummed with want after David had reminded her of how good he was.

“Clearly,” she agreed.

David sat across from her at the island, happily eating his pizza. Moments later, Patrick bounded down the stairs to join them. He’d changed into a pair of comfortable grey sweatpants, which did nothing to alleviate the problem in Stevie’s pants. She couldn’t _see_ anything – no sweatpants dick or anything – but the idea was there.

Fuck, she needed to shut it down. Work had kept her so busy that it’d been _months_ since she’d had sex with someone. And the sex she did have was Not Good. (Not only did she _not_ orgasm, but the guy bruised her cervix.) She’d been spending all her newfound free time at David and Patrick’s… so, that was why she was looking at them as pieces of meat, right?

“Oh, this looks good, Stevie,” Patrick smiled. “Thank you for taking care of dinner.”

“Well, it’s the least I could do since you drove,” she said. “Y’know, we all have to carry our weight around here.” They both looked at David, who’d done nothing thus far in terms of helping. David froze when he saw their gazes on him.

“What?” he asked around a mouthful of pizza. “I helped navigate!”

Stevie and Patrick looked at one another.

“He did help navigate,” Stevie told Patrick.

“He did,” Patrick said. “I explicitly remember him saying he couldn’t read maps.”

“A solid navigation technique,” she added.

They both glanced at David, who was not amused by their jokes and gave them a sour grin.

Patrick walked around the island to sit next to his husband. Stevie remained standing as she ate, knowing that if she sat down, the throbbing in her vulva would demand her attention. At least she could mostly ignore it if she stayed on her feet. However, it didn’t take long for one of the men to say something.

“Stevie, why don’t you sit down?” Patrick said, gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

“Yeah, take a seat instead of hovering over your food like a hyena,” David smirked.

“‘m fine,” she said. “Need to stretch my legs after the car ride anyway.”

They let it go, much to Stevie’s relief. They ate in comfortable silence for the remainder of the meal. There would be plenty of time to talk during the rest of the trip.

Patrick and Stevie guilted David into cleaning up the kitchen while the two of them opened a bottle of wine in the living room. They settled on opposite ends of the couch, their glasses of wine in hand. The way Patrick was sitting, Stevie could see a subtle outline of his junk in his sweatpants and briefly wondered what it looked like.

Lord, she needed to get laid soon.

“I’m glad you were able to come with us, Stevie,” Patrick said.

“Me, too,” she replied. “It’s basically my first vacation, well, ever.”

Patrick’s eyes bugged out. “Your first vacation _ever_?”

“Yeah, I mean, I worked alone at the motel for so long, and then even when Mr. Rose and Roland were there, I could never _really_ get away – y’know, they both ask so many questions, and someone had to keep Mr. Rose from killing Roland,” she explained. “And with the Rosebud Motel Group, I’ve been so busy with travel… But now that I have a couple of employees under me, I figured inviting myself on your trip would be a great first vacation.”

Patrick chuckled. “You didn’t invite yourself. We would’ve extended the invitation anyway.”

Finished with the dishes, David trudged over to the living room and poured himself a glass of wine.

“Would we have, though?” David questioned. He sat down in the chair nearest Patrick and stretched his long legs out.

“Yes, David, we would’ve,” Patrick said bluntly. He looked back to Stevie. “I guess I can only speak for myself, but _I’m_ glad _I_ invited you.” His dark brown eyes were so warm and loving that Stevie felt the heat grow in her belly. It wasn’t lust, she told herself, but a deep adoration for Patrick. He always reached out to include her when possible. So often, in fact, that she wondered if they ever had alone time as a couple. Despite his mild protestations, Stevie knew David was glad she was there, too.

Still, she’d bend over for either of them if they so much as _breathed_ on her.

“Well, thank you, Patrick,” she said. “I’m glad _someone_ around here appreciates my presence.”

“Mhm,” David nodded, knowing she was referring to him. “He’s the only one.” If Stevie didn’t already know he was joking, the gleeful twinkle in his eyes would’ve given him away.

She smiled to herself. This trip was going to be exactly what she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cabin inspiration](https://www.brokenbowvacationcabins.com/2012/08/rustic-heights/)


	2. day 2: steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang uses the hot tub and things get... steamy.

The cabin in the morning was perfect, Patrick decided. Everything was so still and quiet. Sunlight streamed through the big windows, illuminating the space completely. The frozen lake behind the cabin glowed bright white as the morning sun beat down on it.

Patrick sipped his tea by the window, watching the lake’s evaporation rise and dance in the gentle breeze. He couldn’t believe they were here. No work obligations, no family emergencies, no small-town drama… Just him, his husband, and his best friend.

“Is there a green light out there, Mr. Gatsby?”

He turned around to find Stevie in the kitchen, starting the coffee pot. She had apparently been awake for a while since she was dressed, and her hair was tamed.

“Mm, no green light,” he replied with a smile.

The percolating coffee pot began to grumble, so Stevie joined him at the window. A soft smile appeared on her lips as she took in the view.

“It’s beautiful out there,” she said in awe.

A long, loud yawn echoed through the cabin. Both Patrick and Stevie turned to see David at the top of the stairs, stretching his long arms above his head, revealing a small sliver of skin between his sweater and jeans.

“Good morning,” Patrick greeted him as he trudged down the stairs.

“Good morning,” David said back with a sleepy smile. “I smelled coffee. Is there coffee yet?”

“I just started the pot,” Stevie answered.

“Hm,” David nodded. He shuffled across the wood floor to wrap himself around Patrick. He dropped a soft kiss on Patrick’s neck before hooking his chin over his shoulder. “Wow, this view is…”

“Right?” Patrick replied exuberantly. He was so glad that they both loved it as much as he did.

The three of them soaked in the view until the coffee maker turned off with a loud _click_. Stevie and David quickly turned heel to pour their cups while the coffee was hot. Patrick joined them in the kitchen.

“I’m excited for the Christkindlmarkt today,” Stevie said between sips of her black coffee.

David gently placed a hand on Patrick’s arm. “Which reminds me - we’re looking for a small, yet tasteful, cuckoo clock to hang in the spare bedroom.”

Patrick gave David a skeptical look. “Why are we getting a cuckoo clock for the spare bedroom?”

“Because I want to make sure any guests who stay in there won’t be keen to overstay their welcome.”

“Hey, I stay in that bedroom a lot!” Stevie protested.

“Exactly,” David said before taking a big swig of coffee.

* * *

Much to David’s surprise, the nearby town’s Christkindlmarkt was a massive affair. His time in Schitt’s Creek had taught him never to get his hopes up regarding small-town events. What Roland called a “hootenanny of a Canada Day festival” was just a barbecue in Ronnie’s backyard.

There were three stands selling cuckoo clocks, giving him a wide selection to choose from. He was getting many steps in as he had to keep walking between the three booths to compare. Patrick and Stevie, who had both long past finished shopping, drank mulled wine as they waited for him on a nearby bench.

“David, you don’t have to buy one if you can’t decide,” Patrick said to him as he passed their bench for the tenth or eleventh time.

David crossed his arms and huffed. “I know, I just…”

Ugh, David hated indecision. He wanted a souvenir from the Christmas market that wasn’t an ornament, but none of the cuckoo clocks were speaking to him. Why had he thought a cuckoo clock would ever fit in with his décor? It certainly didn’t help that the longer they were outside, the colder he felt, which further clouded his decision-making abilities.

“Did you get their business cards?” Stevie asked. “You can probably buy one online later.”

“But it’s not… it’s not from the Christmas market,” David said, afraid he sounded whiny.

Patrick stood up from the bench and gently took David by the arms. “I know, baby. But Stevie and I are getting cold, and we’d like to walk back to the cabin before it gets too dark.”

David glanced at the horizon. The sun glowed dusky orange behind the buildings of the town square. They’d have just enough light to walk home by if they left now. He sighed.

Stevie sidled up to the two of them, holding their shopping bags. “If the cuckoo clock wasn’t meant to be, it wasn’t meant to be,” she said sagely with a shrug.

He hated to admit it, but she was right.

“Okay, okay,” he muttered, defeated.

David hooked his arm in Patrick’s, and the trio headed out of the square toward the cabin.

Once they were on the road, Patrick chuckled to himself. “Besides, you would’ve gotten very tired of the cuckoo going off every 15 minutes anyway.”

David froze. “Wait, it goes off _every 15 minutes?!_ ”

“You didn’t know that?” Stevie said. “Yeah, they usually make some kind of noise four times an hour. I thought you were just suddenly into some weird form of masochism.”

“Okay, you know that’s not true,” David shot back.

“So, your indecision kinda saved you, huh?” Patrick posited.

“I don’t like what you’re implying,” David whispered.

Patrick just smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss, which David was more than happy to provide.

 _THUMP_. Something hard hit David square in the back.

“What the fuck?!” he squawked, turning around to see Stevie crouched in the snow, packing a snowball in her hands, a devilish smile on her lips.

“What’re you gonna do about it?” she smirked before lobbing another snowball at them, this one hitting Patrick in the chest.

Patrick laughed. “Hey, now!” He scooped up snow in his hands and quickly pelted a fast one at Stevie, who shrieked and grabbed her chest, delight still dancing in her eyes.

“Oh my god, you just nailed me right in the boob!” she shouted.

David bit back a chuckle. Okay, that was pretty funny— _THUMP_. He swiveled to see his husband waggling his eyebrows at him.

“Did you just throw a snowball at me?” David asked him, scandalized that his spouse would do such a thing. “This is grounds for divorce, you know.”

Patrick picked up more snow, quickly forming it into a ball. “Worth it.” Just as Patrick threw it at him, Stevie nailed David with a snowball.

With a huff, David dropped the bags to the ground.

“Oh, is this how it’s gonna be?” David said, bending down to pick up snow and it toward either of them. His aim was so terrible that any snowball he threw would 100% miss, but he figured he could hit them with _something_.

Laughter bounced off the trees as they hurled snow at one another until Stevie finally called mercy after Patrick had tackled her for dumping snow down the back of David’s coat. The forest around them grew dark as the sun set. David used the flashlight on his phone to light the way back to the cabin.

* * *

Stevie pushed her empty plate away. She leaned back from the dining table and patted her stomach.

“That was shockingly good, David,” she remarked as the two men finished eating.

“You can thank Alexis for buying me cooking classes for our anniversary this year,” David replied.

“You mean like, a couples’ class?”

Patrick wiped his mouth with his napkin. “Oh, no, they were just classes for him,” he told her. “She said they were a gift for both of us because I shouldn’t be the only one in our relationship who cooks.” He looked at David with a smirk. He remembered the day her email had arrived and how annoyed David had been.

“Very thoughtful,” Stevie quipped.

“I’d say so,” Patrick said honestly. “He’s actually quite good at it. I mean, he only makes like, four dishes, but it’s four more than he used to.”

David gestured at them with his fork. “Okay, why are you insulting the chef after he made you a wonderful meal?”

Stevie and Patrick grinned roguishly at one another.

“Oh, so you’re a chef now, huh?” Stevie said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

David threw his napkin down on the table and stood up. “You two are cleaning this up. I’m going to the hot tub.”

With that, he disappeared upstairs to change.

Patrick collected their plates and brought them to the sink. Stevie followed, hovering beside him as he filled the sink with hot water.

“I got this, Stevie,” Patrick said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Go enjoy the hot tub.”

She smiled and dashed off to her bedroom.

It didn’t take long for Patrick to finish the dishes. The class had also taught David to clean as he went, so there weren’t many left.

Unfortunately, the running water made him have to pee.

He shut off the faucet and headed to the downstairs bathroom. He opened the door to find Stevie topless, wearing only her bikini bottoms, checking herself out in the mirror. Both of them jumped in surprise.

“ _Oh my god!_ ” Stevie exclaimed. She made a feeble attempt to cover herself up with her hands as Patrick averted his eyes out of courtesy.

“Ah! I’m so sorry!” Patrick quickly apologized.

“Why didn’t you knock?!”

“The door was kinda open, so I didn’t think you were in here.”

Stevie huffed. “Do you need something?”

“Just need to pee.”

When she didn’t immediately respond, Patrick finally returned his gaze to her. He was doing everything in his power not to peek at her breasts. Even though he was married, it didn’t mean he wasn’t curious.

Stevie stared at him for a half-second longer before dropping her hands and saying, “Well, I don’t see the problem with it. Come in.”

“Great, thank you,” Patrick exhaled.

He awkwardly shuffled past her to get to the toilet. The bathroom layout afforded him a bit of privacy as Stevie couldn’t see his lower half, but he could see her in profile at the sink. She continued to check herself out in the mirror, pretending that Patrick wasn’t there. That was good for him because he didn’t want her to catch him checking her out. He found women beautiful… and he still loved a great pair of tits.

Stevie’s were _very_ nice. It was a shame she wore so much baggy clothing. They were bigger than he expected and had an excellent full teardrop shape. Perky, if he had to pick a word. Her nipples were the color of a cappuccino and pebbled from the cool air. He wondered how they would feel, how much they would fill his hands, what his dick would feel like sandwiched between them…

Patrick flushed the toilet and quickly tucked himself back in. Okay, that last thought was _definitely_ because his dick had been in his hands. Definitely. Had to be.

In the time he’d looked away, she had tied on her bikini top, giving her a great valley of cleavage.

 _Seriously_. _What_ was happening to him? This was his _friend_.

“Thanks for, uh, letting me use the bathroom,” he mumbled as she moved aside so he could wash his hands.

Stevie shrugged coolly. “Yeah, I mean, I figured you’re gay, one of my best friends, and David’s already seen my tits – multiple times, actually – so it's no big deal.”

“Ha, yeah.” He could feel his face heating up. He needed to get out of there.

Patrick shut off the water and dried his hands.

“See you in the hot tub!” he said in a rush before hurrying out of the bathroom.

His heart was still racing when he entered his and David’s bedroom. God, what in the world was wrong with him? He was _gay_. He was _married_. Yet he was considering what it’d be like to stick his dick between Stevie’s boobs.

It didn’t help that he knew what that felt like and that he enjoyed it. It was one reason coming out to himself had been so challenging. His relationship with Rachel lasted as long as it had because he liked having sex with women. It was the one way he had been able to perform in their relationship consistently. It was all the romantic stuff that he hadn’t been able to do. Stevie probably wouldn’t be into all the romantic stuff, which would make sex with her a _ton_ of fun.

Oh god, was he thinking about having sex with Stevie?!

“What is wrong with you?” he whispered to himself, rubbing his temple.

Why did sexuality have to be so complicated?

* * *

The hot tub jet felt _amazing_ on David’s back.

Aging was bullshit. It left him with aches and pains he hadn’t known one could get from doing next to nothing. Like waking up with a cramp in his back because he slept on a mattress that wasn’t his own. So stupid.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he sank lower into the water. The dark abyss of the woods offered no scenery to enjoy as he relaxed. A pity, really. At least the hot tub hut was well-constructed, with a dark wood interior and insulation. Around half of the hot tub was a platform with a set of stairs at either end. It made the jacuzzi inground-esque while still being an above-ground tub. David was impressed by the ingenuity.

The footsteps padded quickly across the deck, followed by the hut door creaking open. David opened his eyes in time to see Stevie climbing into the hot tub. She had her hair in a high bun on top of her head, and she was wearing the tiniest bikini David had ever seen.

Okay, maybe there was some good scenery after all.

“Oh, fuck, that feels good,” she sighed as she settled into the water.

“Nice of you and your two friends to join us,” David remarked, nodding to her breasts, which were just below the surface.

“Oh, you mean these?” Stevie stood up so he could see them more clearly.

“They look bigger than normal. Do you have chicken cutlets in there or something?”

She wrinkled her nose and splashed David playfully.

“No,” she said, a small smile on her lips. “I was on this birth control pill for a while that made my boobs grow like crazy. Went up like three-ish cup sizes.”

“Oh, are you finally a B-cup?” he teased. She bit her lip and splashed him again. From their previous adventures in bra shopping together, David knew that she used to be a 30B.

“But now I’ve got an IUD, so they’re just this size now.” She looked down at her breasts and tugged at her halter straps, making her cleavage jiggle. “They look good, right?” She peered up at David because she knew he was immensely enjoying this. And she was right.

“Mhm,” he said quietly. “They look _really_ good.” David may be married, but he still had eyes and a very healthy libido, thank you very much.

Stevie’s face grew serious as she looked him dead in the eye and said, “I just wish someone would massage them for me.” She grabbed her breasts and squeezed them, demonstrating what she wanted. “As well as massage _other things_ …” One of her hands dipped below the water.

This was one of the most audacious things she’d ever done. He knew it’d been a while since she’d slept with anyone. Maybe that was the reason her affections had been redirected at him.

David adjusted his hardening cock in his trunks.

“And who would that someone be?” he inquired.

“Hey, guys!”

 _Of course_ , just when Stevie was feeling herself up in front of David, was when Patrick entered the hot tub hut holding a stack of towels like a responsible adult. David hadn’t even heard the door.

“Hi, honey!” David answered.

Patrick dropped the towels to the side and quickly climbed into the hot tub.

Now the scenery was twice as nice.

“What’s, uh, what’s going on out here?” Patrick asked, his eyes darting between them. David and Stevie looked at one another.

“Oh, nothing.”

“Nothing at all.”

Patrick’s eyes narrowed slightly, and then he shook his head. “It just kinda looked like Stevie was—”

“Showing my boobs to David?” she finished for him. “‘Cause I was definitely doing that.”

Patrick’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He glanced over to David, who suddenly had to clear his throat.

“Uh, yes,” David admitted. “Yes, she was doing that.” Why did he feel so guilty? They hadn’t done anything!

Then, very casually, Stevie said, “I mean, it's no big deal. Patrick saw me topless in the bathroom.”

Now it was _David’s_ turn to look curiously at his husband.

Patrick’s face went pink, and David knew it wasn’t from the hot tub.

“ _Interesting_ ,” David said. “How did that happen, Patrick?”

“I, um, I…” Patrick stammered, glancing nervously between Stevie and David. Oh, this was _very_ interesting. “I walked in on Stevie. In the bathroom. And she was…” He gestured to his torso.

“Topless?” Stevie supplied.

“Yeah,” Patrick gulped.

David stroked his chin, utterly amused by this turn of events. “Huh. And you just walked in, saw her tits, and walked out?”

Now Stevie and Patrick looked at one another. _More_ interesting.

“Well…”

“Patrick had to use the bathroom,” Stevie answered coolly. “So, I let him in, and we were both in there.”

“And you didn’t put your top on while he was in there?”

“Nope.”

“So, you just had your big ol' boobies out while my husband used the bathroom.”

Stevie’s gaze was stone cold. “That’s right.”

Fuck. She’d done that on purpose.

“I figured,” she continued, “Since Patrick’s gay, what would it matter if he saw my big ol' boobies?” She gave David a challenging stare.

Except David knew his husband liked breasts.

Oh, this was _way_ too good.

“That’s very true,” David said tersely. His eyes drifted over to his husband, whose cheeks were bright red. He _definitely_ liked what he’d seen. Interesting…

“What? Are you… jealous, David?” Stevie asked innocently, except he _knew_ she was messing with him. Her eyes were big and doe-like, but her fingers were tracing the edge of her bra cup. She _knew_ where his gaze would land because his best friend was a _monster_.

She also knew it would take the spotlight off Patrick and shine it back on David.

It only made matters worse that David’s cock was at half-mast.

“No, I’m not jealous,” David said. He wasn’t. He wasn’t jealous. Stevie had basically given him a solo show before Patrick had arrived. No, he wasn’t jealous that his husband had gotten to see her topless because she thought he was not interested in women. David had seen her breasts before! He knew what she was working with! Okay, well, he _used_ to know, but three cup sizes wasn’t _that_ big of a difference…

David’s eyes landed on Stevie’s boobs again. Fuck, three cup sizes on her frame was a _huge_ difference.

“Oh my god, you are jealous…!” Patrick said. David did not like how excited he was that the tables had turned.

“No, I’m not jealous!” David repeated.

Stevie turned to Patrick. “I think the lady doth protest too much.”

“I’m not jealous! I’m not jealous,” David said again, even though his common sense was screaming at him to shut up. “Why would I be jealous? Why, why, why would I be jealous of seeing your boobs. I'm married.”

“Um, maybe because you’re the only one here who’s actually interested in women?” Stevie argued. She and David locked eyes and stared each other down.

He hated that she was right _again_. He hated that he wanted to see them bounce while he fucked her. He hated that they hadn’t had sex in _years_ – and he’d gotten married! – yet he was still sexually attracted to her after everything they’d been through.

David badly wanted to tell her that Patrick liked boobs. He wanted to throw him under the bus so David could stop being the target of her attacks. But he had an obligation to protect his partner even though Patrick was apparently a bigger perve than David had originally thought.

“I’m not jealous,” David said evenly.

After another moment, she finally conceded. “Fine.”

Stevie sat back in the hot tub. David was strangely relieved when her breasts finally submerged underwater. Now he just needed to focus on getting rid of his erection before either of them saw it.

* * *

About an hour later, the trio went back inside. It wasn’t terribly late, but they all retreated to their rooms for the night.

Patrick removed his swim trunks and hung them up to dry. He pulled on his sweatpants before leaving the bathroom to find David still in his trunks, towel still around his waist. His eyes were closed, and he was taking deep breaths. This was incredibly odd behavior, even for David.

“Are you, uh, sleeping in your swimsuit?” Patrick asked. David didn’t acknowledge him. “David?”

David’s eyes blinked open. “Hm?”

Patrick chuckled. “Are you gonna take off your swimsuit?”

“Um, yeah, in a minute,” David replied. His voice seemed far away like it did when he was dealing with a panic attack.

“Deep breaths, David.” Patrick gently placed his hands on David’s waist, his warm skin prickled with goosebumps.

David inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He did it two more times before finally saying, “It’s not gonna work if you’re touching me.”

Patrick cocked his head in confusion. “What do you mean, it’s not gonna work?”

“Hm?” David answered, pretending he didn’t hear Patrick’s question.

Patrick stepped back so he could see David fully. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, nothing!” David said defensively. “I’m just gonna change, and then we can go to bed where you can read me a chapter of your boring business book, so I fall asleep.”

“Okay…”

Except David didn’t move. The men looked at one another.

“Are you gonna move?” Patrick asked.

“No, yeah, I’m gonna go. Just… don’t watch me.”

“Why? Are you—” It suddenly dawned on Patrick what was wrong, and he couldn’t help but smirk. “Are you hard, David?”

David bit his lip and nodded.

“And you didn’t want to tell me?” Patrick said. “Is it because you don’t want me to know why you got it?”

“Y’know, we don’t have to get into it,” David deflected. “Now that we know what’s wrong, let’s just… go about our evening, hm?” He tried to step past Patrick, but Patrick swiftly blocked him.

“It was Stevie, right?” Patrick said confidently.

David anxiously held his gaze before finally nodding in defeat. “God, her boobs look so good,” he exhaled.

Patrick chuckled. “Yeah, they do.”

“And she was right there, literally bouncing them for me, _teasing me_ , like the demonic spawn that she can be.” David rubbed his face in pure exhaustion.

“So, you’ve been hard since I got in the hot tub?”

David gave him a look. “Yes. And you getting in the hot tub just made it worse.”

Pride blossomed in Patrick’s chest. He liked that he could have that kind of power over his husband.

“God, and then, I find out that you _saw her topless?!_ ” David exclaimed.

“It was an accident, David—”

“It’s not fair!”

Patrick smirked. “So you _were_ jealous?”

“Yeah! Obviously!” David let out an exasperated groan before burying his face in his hands. “I am happily married, and yet I can’t stop thinking about having sex with my best friend.”

Patrick knew he had to tell David.

“I can empathize,” he said carefully.

David slowly lifted his head to look at Patrick. It was the same expression he’d given Patrick in the hot tub.

“I, too, am very, _very_ happily married,” Patrick assured him. “But after I saw her in the bathroom, I could not stop imagining what it’d be like to put my cock between her breasts.”

“Mm, interesting,” David purred as he draped his arms over Patrick’s shoulders, their faces now centimeters apart. “Tell me more?”

Patrick felt the familiar heat in his groin beginning to grow. “Well, I think she’d look amazing riding my cock."

“God, yes, she would,” David moaned softly before enthusiastically kissing Patrick.

Patrick hugged David tightly, wanting to feel his desire against him, but there was too much fabric in the way.

“Tell me what you want to do with her,” Patrick mumbled against David’s lips as he untied the towel from around David’s waist.

“I want—oh, _fuck_ …” David gasped when Patrick lowered himself to his knees. He could see the wet fabric clinging stubbornly to David’s erection. Carefully, he pulled the swimsuit down David’s long legs and piled it on top of the towel.

Patrick took David’s erection in his hand and started to jerk him slowly. “Tell me, David.”

“Ugh, I thought about her riding my dick, too,” David said. “Just watching her big tits bounce.”

“Mm, I’d wanna see that,” Patrick said.

“Yeah? You wanna watch me fuck Stevie?”

Patrick had never thought about it before, but he nodded affirmatively.

“Mhm. Maybe we can take turns.”

David tilted his head back and moaned, long and low. Patrick felt his cock throb in his hand. “Fuck, yes, I want that. All three of us. You inside of her while I’m inside of you…”

Patrick was suddenly dizzy from all the blood rushing to his cock. He rested his forehead against David’s hip to ground himself while he shoved his hand into his sweatpants to fist himself. Fucking into her wet heat as David fucked into him was a fantasy he didn’t know he wanted.

Then, David was pulling at him to stand. Patrick was quickly divested of his sweats so that he was now as naked as David. Their cocks rubbed against one another as they kissed passionately.

Patrick carefully directed David backward until they tumbled onto the bed. Patrick got between David’s long legs, and with their cocks between their bellies, he started to thrust with abandon.

“Oh fuck, just like that,” David gasped, digging his heels into Patrick’s ass. He silently enjoyed the sensations for a bit before his eyes laser-focused on Patrick.

“Fuck me how you’d fuck her,” David commanded. “Show me how good you’d fuck her.”

Patrick let out a whine because _yes_. He bucked his hips faster, enjoying the sensation of David’s cock beside his and the fantasy of being balls-deep in Stevie’s pussy. Then, his brain conjured the _best_ dream.

“Imagine her between us,” Patrick breathed, his hips still furiously rutting against David. “We’re both inside her, squeezed into her pussy…”

Patrick watched the idea wash over David’s face.

"God, yes, she'd be so tight and wet," David murmured. "I could feel your dick against mine, just... both of us, together, so tight and hot and _wet_... _fuck_ , she gets so wet, you don't even know... _oh, fuck,_ then we'd cum inside her-"

His eyebrows creased, and his mouth dropped open in a loud gasp. His fingers dug into Patrick’s biceps as he came beautifully between them.

Seeing his husband enjoy his fantasy as much as he was, was enough to push Patrick over the edge. He came hard, a streak of cum landing up near David’s nipples.

Patrick rolled off of David. Neither of them spoke as they stared at the ceiling, catching their breath and wondering what had just happened.

Finally, David said something.

“Did we just have a fantasy threesome with Stevie?”

“I think we did,” Patrick confirmed, albeit still very confused.

Another long silence fell between them before David turned his head to look at Patrick, a distinct furrow in his brow. Patrick cautiously peered back at him.

“I thought you weren’t sexually attracted to women?” David remarked interestedly.

For Patrick, this was the first time in a very long time he’d thought about having sex with a woman, including when he was still with Rachel. On top of that, he and David had never _really_ talked about Patrick’s sexual interest in women. David had discovered Patrick liked large breasts after a rather traumatizing mistake involving their shared photo cloud, but he didn’t know that there was any interest past that. All Patrick cared about was that David knew he was never leaving him. He loved David with everything in his heart and soul. There was only one man Patrick wanted to be with: David Rose.

“It’s… complicated,” was all Patrick said.

David sighed in agreement. “Isn’t it always?”

Like a ton of bricks, David's comment walloped Patrick in the face. If anyone in his life would understand the strange ins and outs of sexuality, it was his husband.

“So, um... hm,” Patrick began without knowing what he was going to say. David rolled onto his side to give Patrick his full attention. Patrick took a deep breath. What was he feeling? “I think I’m sexually attracted to men and women, but only romantically into men.”

“Man, singular,” David corrected him.

Patrick chuckled. “Yes, man, singular. I am sexually attracted to men and women, but only romantically attracted to one man. My husband.” David grinned.

“That’s right,” he whispered before leaning in to kiss Patrick softly. “But I thought you said it was complicated?”

“Hm, I guess it’s not.” Patrick paused, gathering his thoughts, as David sat up and grabbed the towel off the floor to clean his stomach. There were lots of people who probably fell under the same or similar category as him. Did this make him bisexual? No, he decided. He loved David. “I’m still gay, though, for what it’s worth.”

David soon rejoined Patrick on the bed, cuddling up to him.

“However you want to define your sexuality is up to you,” David said warmly. “If you want to be gay, you can be gay. If you want to be bisexual, you can be bisexual. Your actions and sexual partners do not define your identity. That’s still up to you.” He gently patted Patrick right over his heart.

That was all true. He’d been calling himself gay since before he’d even kissed a man when up until that point, his entire relationship history had strictly been with women. Sexuality was by no means simple, but David was giving him the space to make it easier.

Patrick let David’s words roll around in his head for a minute before finally saying, “I think I’m still gay.”

“Because you love one man?” David asked smugly.

“Because I love one man,” Patrick confirmed. He kissed David firmly on the lips as if to lock in his answer.

They settled into each other, enjoying their post-coital bliss. But something was still on Patrick’s mind.

“Do you think Stevie heard us?” he mused aloud. David chuckled.

“Doubt it. You weren’t screaming my name like you usually do at home,” David said. (He was only half-joking.) A minute passed before David added, “Although, if she did hear us and liked what she heard…”

Patrick looked at his husband. David was genuinely considering this, and Patrick couldn’t deny how into it he was. A smile slowly grew on his lips.

“Well, then I guess we all could be having a lot more fun together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Example of a hot tub hut](https://www.westviewmfg.com/hot-tub-enclosures/gazebos/chalets/chalet-10x10/)


	3. day 3, part I: toboggan run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to a toboggan run.

As a child, the toboggan run outside Elm Valley was one of Stevie's family’s few fun holiday activities. The Budds were always first in line on opening day. They’d ride the toboggans for hours, only pausing for the occasional hot cocoa break. Even though the slides never changed, Stevie never grew bored with them.

Her only request for the trip was to visit the toboggan run, and what a magnificent toboggan run it was. The cabin brochure boasted it was the tallest slide in the province, but the photos didn’t do it justice. It was easily the largest one Stevie had ever seen, and she was more than excited to ride it over and over. Whatever else happened today, it would be the best Christmas Eve ever from this excursion alone.

At the bottom of the slide, Stevie watched the toboggans as they were pushed out of the enclosed structure at the top, while she listened to Patrick make one last effort with David.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Patrick asked him again.

“You’re asking me if I want to climb a bunch of stairs only to be pushed down a giant, icy slide?” David replied. “With children screaming all over the place? I’m sorry, do you think I turned into a different person overnight?”

“I mean, that would make things a lot easier in general,” Stevie answered dryly. That earned her a much-deserved glare.

Patrick dug in his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a couple of bills and handed them to David.

“So, you can get a hot chocolate or two while you wait,” he explained. David eyed the money apprehensively but still took it.

“Thank you,” David said. “And give me the car keys in case you die on that thing.”

Patrick chuckled as he passed the keys to David, who immediately headed toward the snack stand.

“Okay, enjoy your ice nightmare!” he called back to them, waving.

Stevie shrugged. “I’d totally go on a slide called ‘Ice Nightmare’.”

“Right?” Patrick agreed. He glanced up at the slides and the short line forming. “You ready?”

Stevie nodded eagerly. Yes, she absolutely was.

The pair idly chatted as they waited in line. Stevie was amazed that despite spending all her time with David and Patrick, they somehow never ran out of topics to discuss. With Patrick, she could compare business strategies without a Rose family member butting in. She loved working with Mr. Rose, but sometimes he could be a little much, just like his son.

“Switching our accounting cycle from quarterly to monthly has just been a nightmare,” Stevie complained.

“Wasn’t that the point of hiring Carla? To make the switch easier?” Patrick asked.

“I mean, _yeah_ , but we added three motels right after she joined us who were on an annual cycle, and it’s made everything _way_ more confusing,” she explained. “And then Mr. Rose is trying to help from California, but he keeps messing up the timezones and calling after she’s gone for the day, so then I have to deal with him, and I’m _not_ trained on QuickBooks, and he keeps talking about ‘adjusted trial balances’ and 'the ages of our accounts receivables' like I know what those mean, and—”

Patrick cut her off by wrapping his arms around her. She didn’t notice she was getting worked up until she could feel his even breathing. She closed her eyes and tried to match it.

God, he smelled so good, too.

“It’s okay,” he said. He rubbed her back soothingly. “When we get back, we can do a crash course on QuickBooks. I can teach you everything Mr. Rose will ask you about.”

“How do you know what he’ll ask about?” she said, muffled by Patrick’s coat against her cheek.

“Well, in the four years we’ve had the store, he only ever asks David and me about the same five things,” Patrick chuckled. “It’s only the things investors care about.”

Stevie sagged against him in relief. “That would be great, Patrick. Thank you.”

They remained in their embrace until it was their turn to ride the toboggan. At the top, the ride operator gestured impatiently to them.

“And this couple will be on slide three,” the man said quickly. Before Patrick or Stevie could protest his assumption, he’d already moved on to the family behind them. Stevie couldn’t blame him for thinking they were a couple. They were cuddled together in the line, and there was a small part of her that didn’t _want_ to protest. Patrick was a good man; she’d be lucky to find someone like him. Plus, David wasn’t there to say something, and it was vacation, so it was a lot easier to let it go.

Patrick climbed onto the toboggan first, sitting as far back as possible. That was when it dawned on Stevie that she’d be riding between Patrick’s legs, basically sitting in his lap. She felt her vulva pulse traitorously. This was supposed to be an innocent experience, and now she was wondering (hoping?) she’d feel Patrick’s junk. Thankfully, her cheeks were already pink from the cold, so that they couldn’t reveal her inner thoughts.

“C’mon, Stevie,” Patrick said with a smile, offering his hand to help her climb on.

Reins in hand, Stevie carefully sat as far back as she could, her back resting against Patrick’s chest, and _oh god_ , she could feel his package pressed against her butt. She swallowed and breathed, stopping herself from grinding back even just the slightest. Patrick wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer. Her pussy pulsed even more insistently when she realized he was cupping her breast over her coat. No one could tell because her coat was so bulky, so it probably was an accident.

Yeah, an accident, she decided. Patrick was gay. He was just holding onto her to keep her safe.

“Everyone ready?” the ride operator asked the riders, who whooped and cheered in response.

One by one, the operator shoved the sleds out of the starting house. Patrick squeezed Stevie tighter as their sled careened down the ice chute. The cold wind rushing against her face couldn’t stop Stevie from smiling. She loved the swoop in her stomach every time the sled went over another hump. Patrick laughed delightedly in her ear the whole way down.

Less than a minute later, their sled slid to a stop onto the skid mat at the bottom.

Patrick’s hold on her loosened as they both caught their breath.

“That was so fun!” he said. “Haven’t done one of those in a long time.”

Stevie twisted the best she could to look at him. “Wanna go again?”

“Um, of course!”

They helped each other out of the toboggan and immediately rejoined the line. Stevie looked out across the recreation area to found out where David was.

“I think David made some new friends,” Stevie snickered. She pointed to the picnic tables where David was conversing with four older women who wholly embodied “The Golden Girls Visit Aspen.”

Patrick smiled amusedly, then looked at Stevie. “Guess that means you and I have more time together, huh?” he said.

“I guess so,” she agreed. She was about to write off his comment as one between friends, but she noticed his eyes briefly rake down her body, putting it in a completely different context.

Suddenly, she was very wary of his intentions: hugging her for an extended period, pulling her right against his crotch, cupping her boob over her coat… She didn’t know what to make of Patrick’s behavior or her legitimate budding desire for him. She felt a little guilty developing a real attraction to David’s husband, but she also couldn’t stop herself from wanting David, either. It turned out she was trapped lusting over two men she couldn’t have. Usually, she’d cut her losses and run, get as far away from them as possible, but this was David and Patrick, her best friends in the world. She wasn’t going to leave them over something as ridiculous as this.

Patrick was generally very deliberate in his actions. He never did anything without a purpose. What if he purposefully wanted her pressed against his groin? What if he wanted to grab her breast? Stevie considered what she knew about Patrick, and maybe what she knew was wrong. Maybe things weren’t as straightforward as they appeared.

The only way to find out was to ride the toboggan with Patrick again.

She experimentally looped her arm around his waist to pull him close. He seemed surprised by her decision, but he unquestioningly did the same to her. Yet instead of putting his hand on her shoulder, he slid it along her side, his forefinger resting beneath her bra’s underwire. Stevie knew he couldn’t feel it through her layered clothing, but that didn’t stop her from pretending he could, of course.

The line went quickly, and they soon found themselves at the top, still cuddled together. The ride operator directed them to a sled, where once again, Patrick sat down first. Stevie climbed onto the toboggan and took her seat between Patrick’s legs. Again, he pulled her closer, so her ass was against his crotch.

It was now time for Stevie’s experiment. She rolled her hips slightly, rubbing herself against Patrick’s cock. Her eyes widened in shock when she felt him grind back in response.

He moved his hand, so it was back atop her breast, and before she could think, he squeezed it. There was no mistake. That was purposeful.

Stevie’s eyes fluttered shut. Fuck, he was touching her on purpose.

And she _loved_ it.

She was so starved for the attention she didn’t want to consider what this meant, what kind of conversations they would have to have, what larger consequences could ensue. Right now, Patrick was covertly groping her in public, and she was not going to stop it. Instead, she put her hand over his on her boob, and guided him to squeeze harder, get a better feel over her thick coat.

This time, the slide down the run was a different kind of delightful.

When they stood up at the bottom, Stevie noticed Patrick adjust his coat to cover his groin. She swelled with pride. She gave a gay man an erection. For a moment, she wished she tried a little harder yesterday in the bathroom to see what he was working with. Perhaps there would be another instance later this trip when she could catch a peek…

Patrick glanced over at the table where David was still seated, except there were more older women gathered around him.

"He's busy," Stevie said. "Wanna go again?" 

“Yup," Patrick replied immediately.

They rejoined the line and did it all over again. As they waited, she gave a flimsy excuse so she could unzip her coat before she hugged Patrick to feel his clothed erection press into her belly. On the toboggan, Patrick covertly slid his hand into her unzipped coat. He groped her breast, his thumb running along the edge of the bra cup, and she desperately wished they were anywhere but here so she could enjoy it for much longer.

They got to the bottom, and Patrick slid his hand out of her coat like nothing was going on. The loss of his touch, however brief, was devastating. Their gaze met as she helped him off the toboggan. His dark brown eyes were hazy with desire, and she knew hers had to look the same.

Stevie’s heart began to race. She didn’t understand what exactly was happening, but she wanted more. It was a small sip of water in the desert, not nearly enough to quench her thirst.

“Hey, guys!” David called out.

The bubble around Patrick and Stevie burst when they saw David coming toward them with a cardboard tray of drinks.

“I got you some hot chocolate,” David said, holding the tray out.

Patrick lit up in a big smile. “Thank you, David.” He took his cocoa and kissed David sweetly on the lips.

“How’s the death slide?” David asked as he handed Stevie hers.

“It’s really fun,” Patrick answered like nothing just happened. “Stevie and I are having a great time, aren’t we?”

“Mm, so much fun,” she replied, then added jokingly, “So much better without you there.”

Guilt swelled in Stevie’s gut. She didn’t want to do anything to hurt David, and encouraging his husband to grope her on a toboggan was definitely in that realm. (She knew that to David, the most horrifying part would be that it was on a toboggan. But the whole thing was terrible.) They didn’t have to tell David. There was barely an acknowledgment of this thing between her and Patrick, so why did they need to tell David? It was their secret.

“Was it?” David said bitterly. “Well, I made friends with a group of lovely women who needed tips on how to rejuvenate their aging skin, so...”

“Well, that sounds so much better than what we did,” Stevie said sarcastically. She glanced over to Patrick, who looked very pleased with himself.

A cold gust of wind swirled around them. Stevie shivered when the frigid air entered her open coat.

“Fuck, it’s getting cold out here,” she stated as she zipped up her coat.

Snow clung to David’s black jacket as evidence of an incoming storm. Patrick pulled out his phone.

“Ooh, we should probably get going,” he said. “The forecast has a winter storm advisory. Up to half a meter of snow expected tonight, with gusts up to 48 kilometers per hour.”

“That is an alarming amount of snow,” David remarked. Stevie nodded in agreement.

Patrick scrolled through his weather app. He grimaced. “Oof, looks like it’s gonna be like that through the next few days.” He stopped to think. “I want to head into town to get some more provisions in case we get snowed in…”

David’s eyes bugged out. “I’m sorry, did you say, ‘snowed in’?! We’re gonna be trapped here?!”

“It’ll be fine, David,” Patrick assured him. “We were planning on being up at the cabin a few days after this storm ends, and by then, the roads will be clear. The only change is that we won’t be going to the ice sculpture competition on Boxing Day. Sorry, David.” Another big gust of wind blew through the area. “C’mon, let’s get out of here before it gets worse.”

“Unbelievable,” David said, throwing up his hands in defeat.

* * *

Patrick dropped David and Stevie off at the cabin on the way to town to buy more food in case they did get snowed in.

“You’ll call if you get trapped somewhere?” David asked his husband before he exited the car.

“I promise,” Patrick nodded dutifully. David leaned over the center console and kissed him as if it could very well be their last.

“David,” Patrick mumbled against his lips, “I’m gonna be fine.”

David huffed petulantly. He knew there was a 99% chance Patrick would come back alive and in one piece. It was the 1% that worried him.

“At least send text updates?” David pleaded softly. He absently plucked at a seam on Patrick’s coat.

Patrick looked him dead in the eye. “I will. Now go inside. Please.”

David stole one more kiss from Patrick before he finally did what he was told. He stood on the porch to watch Patrick drive off into the snowstorm, like a housewife sending her husband off to war. He didn’t like this idea, but Patrick seemed determined to do this for them, so there was no stopping him. At least he had Stevie to keep him company at the cabin.

Speaking of the devil, Stevie opened the front door. She had already changed her clothes into a fitted shirt and comfortable flannel pants.

“He’s gonna be fine, David,” Stevie said.

David sighed woefully. “I know. Well, I mostly know. There is a chance he could not come back.”

“Well, what would you say about this—” She produced an unopened bottle of his favorite Merlot from behind the door. “—to calm your nerves?” She started backing up into the cabin as if to lure him inside.

A switch flipped in David’s brain. Wine solved _everything_. “Oh, yes, please.”

David changed clothes while Stevie managed the wine. By the time he was back downstairs, two full wine glasses were sitting on the coffee table while Stevie carried over a big bowl of popcorn.

David grabbed a handful of popcorn before they even sat down on the couch. He was _famished_.

“You’re a saint,” he mumbled through a mouthful of popcorn.

“And you’re disgusting,” Stevie said.

David shrugged. “You love it, though.”

She smiled as she shook her head.

They both picked up their wine glasses and turned to face one another. This was time for a toast, right? David held his glass aloft.

“To friendship,” he said.

“To friendship,” Stevie echoed.

They clinked glasses. It was a simple toast to what was becoming a tricky situation.

He couldn’t get last night out of his head. Not that he wanted to. He and his husband had imaginary sex with their best friend, who purposefully put on a show for David in the hot tub. 

Nor _could_ he stop thinking about it because David could tell that monster wasn’t wearing a bra with her lowest v-neck shirt to torture him. They mirrored each other’s position on the couch like a pair of parentheses, so if he even tried to steal a glance at her chest, she’d notice right away.

“So, how was the ice sled chute thing?” David asked casually.

“The _toboggan run_ was very fun,” Stevie replied. “Patrick and I enjoyed our time without you.”

David could hear the faintest tension in her voice.

“Oh, yeah?” David said. “Did you like sitting on his lap?”

“What are you insinuating, David?” Stevie answered. She crossed her arms, thus pushing up her tits. This truly was torture.

“I’m not insinuating anything. I just know that I personally enjoy sitting on Patrick’s lap, so I wanted to know if you felt the same.”

“It was fine. Nothing happened.”

A devious grin grew on David's lips. "I didn't ask if anything happened, but by you saying nothing happened, that means _something_ happened."

He could tell by her impatient expression that he was getting under her skin. After a prolonged silent stare, Stevie sighed heavily, then set her glass on the coffee table. Oh, so there _was_ something. This was going to be good.

“Okay, um…” She took a deep breath. “When we were on the toboggan, Patrick had to hold onto me, y’know?”

“I do.”

“And he, um, he pulled his arm around me and, like, grabbed my boob?”

“Really?”

“Yeah! Like, he—” Stevie crudely cupped her left breast with her hand to demonstrate, forcing his gaze downward. She started to massage it gently, and that’s when he knew this didn’t happen. This was a trap. He should've assumed she would mess with him. She knew how much he enjoyed her show for him last night that she wanted to do it again today.

Well, two could play that game.

David cocked his head in mock confusion. “I don’t understand.”

Stevie gently took David’s glass from his hand and set it next to hers. David sat up properly to let her plop down onto his lap. This was going further than last night. Then, she grabbed his right hand and placed it directly on her left breast.

“Wow,” David said, feigning surprise. “And he held you like this down the slide?”

“Every time.”

“Huh.”

When David felt Stevie gradually settle back against him, he caressed her breast, feeling the supple flesh beneath his palm. God, they really were bigger now.

“Was it just like this?” he whispered in her ear.

“Mhm,” she nodded. “Just like that.”

David slowly brought his other hand up to rest on Stevie’s thigh, drawing a sharp, quiet inhale from her.

“How interesting…” David purred as he slid his hand up and in. Her legs opened a little further so he could feel the heat from her pussy through her clothes. She rolled her hips against his lap, lining up his rapidly hardening cock with the seam of her pants…

Then, as soon as it started, Stevie removed his hands from her body and replanted herself on the couch beside him. The wild, devilish look in her eyes was taunting. She was the biggest fucking tease he’d ever met, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love it.

David couldn’t give her the satisfaction of knowing she won. He cleared his throat before gingerly turning himself to face her again.

“So, that’s what Patrick to me did on the slide,” Stevie said casually, like she wasn’t just in David's lap, grinding against him. “It’s so weird that a gay man would do that, right?” She took a sip of wine and gave him the biggest Cheshire Cat grin. So cocky.

“Except Patrick _loves_ boobs,” David said simply, but judging by the way Stevie’s eyes widened and her entire face went red, he just dropped a bomb.

“I’m sorry?” she breathed in the tiniest voice.

Oh, how David wanted to _laugh_. In an instant, he realized the real game all along, the game Stevie didn’t know she was playing, the game she just lost. She and Patrick did some naughty things together on the toboggan run today. She entertained it, let Patrick touch her, and enjoyed it quite a bit – all thinking this was some sort of infidelity, which David knew it wasn’t. Then, to absolve herself of guilt, she told David but pretended it didn’t happen to preserve Patrick’s dignity. And to eat her cake too, she teased David in the process. He wasn't sure what her endgame was, but it didn't matter. He caught her.

Overall, David was impressed by her plan and surprised by his husband’s boldness to feel her up on a toboggan. It was a shame she gave herself away so quickly.

“Oh, you didn’t know?” David said cunningly. “Yeah, Patrick loves boobs – like, 'would hang a _Busty Babes_ calendar in the garage if he lacked self-respect' loves them.” It was a surprising discovery for David, but he knew sexuality was complicated and rarely made sense.

Stevie was caught, and David was eating it up.

"So, something _did_ happen on the ice slide thing today," he said.

“I am so sorry, David,” she whispered.

He shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay. Any of it. I—”

David grabbed her arm so she would stop talking.

“It’s okay,” he reassured her. “No need to apologize.”

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. “I-I think I do, David.”

"No, you don't."

"...I don't understand."

David shifted closer to her until their knees were touching. He delicately walked his fingers up her thigh. God, he wanted her so much.

“Well, it seems that you tried to play off a real story as fake so you could tease me and make me touch your body,” he purred. He smoothed his hand up her side, where he could feel her heart pounding in her chest. “Thing is, I'll touch your body, but only under my terms. Like you let Patrick touch you.” He lifted his gaze to meet hers. They were dark with desire. “And we can keep it just between us. If, of course, you’re open to that.”

Stevie stared at him with wide eyes, silently searching his face.

“What if I say no?” she whispered.

“Do you want to say no?”

“…No.”

David just realized the question he asked was very confusing.

“Wait, do you mean you don’t want to do it or that you aren’t saying no?”

“Goddammit, David,” she cried out impatiently. “Touch me! Whatever you want. Just _please_ touch me.”

That was the answer David wanted. He smirked.

“Lie down.”

She did as he told her, lying back on the couch, as David stood up to give her room to stretch her legs. Once she was comfortable, he climbed between her legs to lie on top of her. His mind flashed back to all the times they had done this but with far fewer clothes. Those were good days.

She looked gorgeous under him. Her breasts heaved as she took a shuddering breath, anxiously waiting for David to make his next move. Her lips were parted and looked so delicious. Seeing as Patrick didn't kiss her, David wouldn't either.

Instead, he very carefully pressed the tip of his clothed erection against her covered pussy and dragged it along the seam of her pants.

She gasped, and David felt her wetness soak through onto _his_ pants.

“You always get so wet for me, don’t you,” David whispered, thrusting experimentally. She nodded fiercely, biting her lip. He repeated the motion before letting the length of his cock press against her. He kept her gaze as he rocked against her, reveling in her wet heat radiating through his sweats.

“God, I want you inside me so much,” she exhaled in a rush.

David smirked. “Not today.”

Stevie whined softly. It killed David because he knew how easy it’d be to pull down their pants and shove his cock into her.

Just then, his phone chimed on the coffee table. David got off Stevie to check. A text from Patrick.

[5:15 PM] **omw back. Apparently everyone saw the weather report and wanted to stock up. How’s it going with Stevie?  
** [5:15 PM] _she’s literally begging for my cock. Don’t come in the cabin until I text you.  
_ [5:15 PM] **I won’t! Enjoy!!!!!!!**

David smiled. He married the exact right person.

“Is everything okay?” Stevie asked.

“Everything’s great,” he replied as he climbed back on top of her. He shifted a bit further down the couch, so his face was even with her chest. “Now, where were we?”

Stevie wriggled enticingly beneath him, antsy for him to continue.

“I think I was right about here,” David said as he palmed one of her breasts.

“You both are so obsessed with my tits,” Stevie commented with a breathy laugh.

"You keep flaunting them. What else did you expect?”

She sighed. “That’s very fair.”

David pushed her shirt up so he could see them in all their naked glory. He cupped her flesh, rolling the nipple between his fingers. Stevie gripped his shirt and tried to twist her hips in search of friction, but David’s torso firmly held her in place.

Finally, David wrapped his lips around her nipple. She swore loudly and gripped his hair, holding him in place. He lavished it with his tongue, delicately biting it, too. Stevie shuddered.

“Don’t stop, David, please,” she begged.

He dropped messy, sucking kisses on her tits, appreciating the soft pull of the tender flesh. He kissed across her sternum to her other breast, where he applied the same reverence upon her skin.

Through all of his ministrations, Stevie’s breathing was coming faster and faster. She was close.

And David needed to see her cum.

With little grace, David wedged a hand between them and down Stevie’s pants. She was _soaked_. He easily slid two fingers into her pussy, making her whole body tense up.

“There you go, Stevie,” David mumbled against her skin as she started to ride his fingers, grinding her clit against his palm. “Wanna make you cum.” As if on command, she seized up, gasping like she was being resurrected. Her pussy clenched down hard on his fingers, soaking his hand in her juices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Example of a toboggan run](https://visitsteubencounty.com/pokagon/pokagon-toboggan-run/)


	4. day 3, part II: stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick tell stories.

Stevie held David’s face against her chest, her fingers tightly gripping his hair. The aftershocks pulsed through her body as he slowly pumped his fingers into her. She smiled when she remembered how much David loved to play with her, loved to finger her after she came, usually triggering a second or third orgasm.

 _Fuck_ , she missed having sex with David.

…

 _Fuck_ , she just had sex with David. And after she was caught fooling around with Patrick.

A loud _squelch_ interrupted her thoughts as David slid a third finger into her. She was too preoccupied with what the fuck just happened to cum again, but she chuckled in amusement.

“Having fun?” she asked, petting his hair.

“Mhm,” he nodded against her boobs.

The heat returned, and she couldn’t help but moan loudly when David slid in a fourth digit. The sound of her pussy noisily gushing around David’s fingers spurred David to suck on her breasts again.

It’d been so long since she’d had great sex. If David wanted to play with her the rest of the night, Stevie would have been happy to oblige. Then again, if given the option, she wanted him to put his cock in her, and she needed him to know it was an option if he was interested in continuing... whatever this was. (She didn't want to analyze it too much because then she'd have to analyze what happened with Patrick, and she still had David's fingers inside her.)

“Y’know,” she slurred, “I have an IUD now. So, it’s nearly impossible for me to get pregnant.”

“What are you trying to say?” David mumbled around her nipple.

Did she have to say it? “If, um, if you wanted to fuck me, we don’t need a condom.”

David picked up his head to look at her. His expression was strangely hard to read. The excitement in his eyes was evident, but the rest of his face said otherwise.

She was compelled to keep talking. "I'm clean, and I know you're clean since you, um, haven't with anyone... new..."

Then, he slowly pulled his hand out of her pants and sat up.

Oh god, did she say something wrong?

The rush of cool air on her legs made her hyperaware of how _wet_ her pants were. It only added to the embarrassment of having potentially offended David.

David’s phone chimed again. He quickly laved his tongue over his hand, licking up her cum, sucking each of his fingers into his mouth, and pulling them out with a _pop_.

“Is that Patrick?” Stevie worried. She quickly sat up and pulled her shirt down. She didn’t want him coming in to see the state she and David were in.

“Yeah,” David said. He started to type a response. “He says he’ll be back in about ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes? Must’ve been some line at the store ‘cause it’s not that far away,” she remarked.

“Apparently, everyone in town is stocking up because of the snowstorm, so...”

David set his phone on the table and stood up. Stevie’s heart leaped when she saw the extremely obvious tent in David’s pants. The grey fabric was not only soaked at the tip where David was leaking pre-cum, but damp all over. Stevie blushed. That was all her.

“Our pants are a _mess_ ,” she said, pointing to David’s situation. He looked down to see.

“And we’re both fortunate the couch is leather and easy to wipe off,” he added. “We need to clean up and change before he gets back.” His eyes darted over the couch, likely looking for a starting point.

Meanwhile, Stevie was utterly fixated on David’s cock bobbing in his pants mere inches from her face.

“What do you plan to do with this?” she inquired, delicately tapping the tip with her forefinger and watching it bounce.

“I, um, I’m gonna take care of it upstairs.”

Stevie smiled coyly. “What if I take care of it right now?”

David considered her offer while she hooked her fingers in his waistband to encourage his choice.

“I think your idea might be just as good,” he finally answered.

That was the answer she wanted to hear.

Stevie tugged his pants down to reveal his bare cock. It was long and veiny, with a girth that was perfect to take him deep. David was so hard; his cock jutted out from his groin at a perfect right angle. She grasped the shaft and directed the shiny head to her lips.

David tenderly pushed her hair away from her face and drew it up into a fist with both hands. She peered up at him and couldn’t help but smile. He remembered.

His eyes on her, she opened her mouth and took him in as far as she could. David let out a low groan and tipped his head back. She closed her eyes to focus. She wanted to make this so good for him.

He was salty on her tongue as she traced the veins and circled the head, bobbing her head with vigor and sucking forcefully. She took him deeper and deeper with each move until her lips bumped her fist.

“God, you look so good right now, Stevie,” David murmured.

She opened her eyes to see him watching her with appreciation. His dark gaze spurred her to open her throat, letting his dick slip further inside.

David let out a shaky breath when her nose touched his belly. She swallowed around him, causing him to gasp loudly.

“Fuck, Stevie, I’m gonna cum,” he panted.

She kept going, kept swallowing around his cock, determined to get him there.

“Fuck, _fuck…!"_

She wanted to taste him, but Stevie suddenly had a better idea. She yanked her v-neck collar down under her breasts, the fabric creaking from the stretch. Hastily, she pulled off David’s cock.

“Cum on my tits,” she rasped, pushing them together to create deep cleavage.

David barely got a hand around his cock before he painted her chest with ropes of cum. He shuddered as he wrang the last of his orgasm onto her skin.

They looked at one another as they caught their breaths. David released her hair from his hand, careful not to let it drop on her chest. Stevie glanced down at herself, admiring her boobs splattered with cum like an erotic Jackson Pollack.

“And you say I’m obsessed with your tits,” David said.

Stevie chuckled. Yeah, she liked them, too.

As David tucked his softening cock back into his pants, he said, “Okay, but now we both really have to clean up. You take care of that—” He gestured dismissively at her chest. “—and I’ll take care of out here.”

“Sounds good!” she agreed.

* * *

Patrick was waiting in his car listening to his favorite sports podcast with the heat on full blast when he received the all-clear text from David.

[5:27 PM] _okay you can come inside now_

He didn’t need to be told twice.

Patrick gathered the grocery bags out of the car, simultaneously wishing he hadn’t bought so much while hoping he bought enough to last them through the snowstorm. He opened the front door of the cabin and was _immediately_ hit with the smell of sex.

He smirked. What in the world did they get up to?

“Welcome home, my dear husband!” David called from the kitchen. Patrick entered to see David washing dishes. He set the plethora of grocery bags on the kitchen island to greet his husband with a kiss.

“How was the store?” David asked.

“Store was good,” Patrick replied as he shed his outer garments. “I think this should get us through any extra days we might have to stay. A guy at the deli counter told me that snowstorms up here are much worse than the forecast says. Said we should probably expect to be here several days past our check-out date.”

“Hm, interesting,” David said calmly.

What? David Rose wasn’t panicking about being snowed in for a few days?

“Already talked to the owners, and they said they’re cool with us staying through the storm,” Patrick continued. He observed David’s face for any sign of worry or stress. Nothing. “Heck, they even recommend it, say the roads are too treacherous if we don’t have the proper vehicle.”

“Fascinating.”

“Even said it’s possible we could be stuck up here for several _weeks_ if it’s bad enough!”

“Just a longer vacation, then.”

Okay, Patrick knew this reaction. This was exactly how David acted on their wedding day when the masseuse gave him a happy ending. The only difference being that Patrick _wanted_ to hear what happened.

He glanced over at Stevie’s open bedroom door, but she wasn’t in there.

“Where is she?” Patrick whispered excitedly as he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter beside David. Hopefully, the faucet was enough to drown out their voices so that she couldn’t hear them.

The look David gave him was positively _wicked_.

“She’s in the shower,” David whispered back.

Patrick gestured for David to continue. “Okay, so what happened?” Who knew he’d be so eager to hear about his husband’s sexual escapades with their best friend?

David peered over to the closed bathroom door.

“She should be out any minute now,” he said, then shut off the water. He grabbed Patrick’s hand and led him toward the stairs. “Come with me.”

Patrick followed David up the stairs to their bedroom like an eager puppy. Once he closed the door, David turned to Patrick with the most _gleeful_ giggle.

“Oh my god, David!” Patrick exclaimed, still keeping his voice down.

“I know, I know,” David said.

“Spill!”

“You’re gonna wanna sit for this.”

Patrick found a spot on the edge of the bed as David stood in front of him, looking like he had the _juiciest_ bit of gossip.

“Okay,” David said. “So, after you dropped us off, we got comfy on the couch with some wine and some popcorn…”

“Mhm…”

“And I asked her how much she liked sitting in your lap on the ice deathtrap—”

“Toboggan run—”

“—And she launched into this whole story about you groping her breast several times on the... thing.”

Patrick’s cheeks grew hot. Last night before bed, he and David had discussed testing boundaries with Stevie. Patrick was initially wary of the idea because it toed the line of consent. What if Stevie didn’t want either of them? David had insisted she was practically throwing herself at him in the hot tub, and the fact she didn’t immediately cover-up when Patrick walked in the bathroom meant _she_ was already testing boundaries with _him_. There was precedence from when Mr. Rose walked in on her taking topless photos for Emir. _She_ had decided not to put her top on for Patrick. She _wanted_ him to see her tits.

With this conversation replaying in his head the whole time he and Stevie waited in line, he had decided he was going to push a boundary by holding her intimately on the slide. When she had started to get touchy-feely before their second turn, he knew the boundary was moving. When she had opened her coat so he could touch her properly, he knew the boundary was lightyears from where it started.

“I thought she was making something up to mess with me!”

“Well, she wasn’t,” Patrick informed David, whose bushy eyebrows raised in delight.

“Oh, I _know_. I’ll get to that in a second. Shh.”

Patrick mimed zipping his mouth. David needed to take him on the journey.

“So, she’s telling me you did this thing to her – which was _brilliant,_ by the way.”

“Thank you,” Patrick said with a proud smile.

“And she climbs in my lap to mimic what you did to her—”

“Wow.”

“Yeah!” David nodded. “Stevie gets off my lap because she’s only teasing me, but then, but then!” His voice got a little too loud as his excitement grew, but he caught himself. “She makes a comment that makes me know she was _pretending_ to have made it up so she could _say_ she was honest with me, but also to spare me from finding out about your… ‘infidelity,’” David said with air-quotes.

Patrick’s jaw dropped. Stevie was _very_ clever. This was a rare slip from her.

“How did you know?!” he asked.

“I told her you love boobs. Her reaction said _everything._ ”

Patrick couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was incredible that she fell into a trap she unknowingly set herself.

“Wow. _Wow_ ,” he said. “So, what happened next?”

“Well, I told her I wanted to touch her like you did,” David said. “Though, admittedly, I got _a lot_ more than you, so you’re gonna have to catch up at some point.”

Patrick was taken aback. A _lot_ more than him? “Wait, what did you do?”

David’s lips curled into the smuggest smile Patrick had ever seen.

“I sucked her tits while I fingered her. Then she blew me and let me cum on her chest.”

“What the _fuck_ ,” Patrick exhaled. “That’s so far past what I got with her.”

“Okay, but in fairness, I have been asking you to do public stuff with me for _ages,_ and instead, you do it with Stevie,” David argued.

“David! Everyone in town knows who we are!”

“And?”

Patrick rubbed his face in frustration. His head was swirling from envy and arousal. He was envious that David got so much further than he did. It made sense since he and Stevie already had a history, but that didn’t stop Patrick from wanting the same thing. He was also envious because he wished he could’ve at least watched them do this. And he was turned on because how could he not be? His hot-as-hell husband fingering their busty best friend? What more could he have wanted?

But he believed he’d get it sooner than later. They just needed to keep going, see how far she was willing to go.

“Oh! One more thing,” David said. “She basically begged me to cum inside her without a condom.”

The surprises were never-ending!

“Really?” Patrick said. David nodded.

“She has told me _twice_ she has an IUD and that ‘it’s nearly impossible to get her pregnant.’ So, saves us from trying to find condoms in a snowstorm.” He and David had ditched condoms a long time ago, so they didn’t bring any to the cabin. “But I didn’t do that because I wanted to wait ‘til you were with us.”

Patrick took a deep, centering breath. He’d never had sex with a woman without protection. With Rachel, they had always doubled up on contraceptives, her on the pill, and him with a condom. He was embarrassed to admit – even to himself! – that he had this… _primal_ desire to cum inside a woman raw. It probably had something to do with human nature and procreation. He had never thought about it since pregnancy was never a concern with David, and neither were STIs since they’d been monogamous for years. (Though lubricant was still a crucial consideration.) Now with Stevie saying she didn’t want to use condoms, there was a fire roaring low in his belly as his mind raced through potential positions and situations where he could just bend her over wherever and _take._

His cock throbbed against his zipper.

“Remind me why we didn’t just outright ask her if she wanted to have a threesome?” Patrick asked David.

David sat down next to Patrick on the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Because this is _way_ more fun,” David answered honestly.

Patrick wished he could disagree. Instead, he leaned toward David and captured his lips in a messy kiss.

“I love you,” Patrick murmured.

“I love you too,” David replied. He silently rubbed Patrick’s back for a moment before another thought struck. “So, you know how you didn’t get a blowjob from Stevie?”

“Mhm…” He swore if David was going to brag about it again…

“Well, would a blowjob from me suffice?” David said coquettishly. “I _promise_ I’m just as good.”

Patrick grinned. _This_ he could get on-board with.

“I think that could work,” he answered.

* * *

David ended up blowing Patrick in the shower because they both desperately needed to bathe.

Patrick left their bedroom first since David still had to do his hair. Once he was finished, David headed downstairs to see Stevie cooking dinner. She had several pots going on the stove and was stirring something that looked like pasta sauce.

“Mm, this smells delicious,” David commented as he hovered over the stove to see what was cooking. Stevie smacked his hand when he dipped a finger into the sauce to taste it.

“You’re an animal,” she said, shaking her head.

At that, he kept his finger in his mouth and moaned lasciviously just to fuck with her.

“Mmmmm, that’s soooo good,” David purred. “I love your sauce, Stevie.” Her cheeks went pink.

“David, leave Stevie alone. She’s making our food,” Patrick chided from the dining table where he was setting table places.

“Yeah, or the chef will spit in it,” Stevie challenged David with a raised brow.

“I’ve annoyed enough restaurant staff to know that it’s the servers who spit in your food, so,” David argued back. Stevie’s wincing face told him he just highlighted one of his worst habits yet again. He needed to get out of here. “…I will help Patrick set the table.”

David traipsed over to the dining table where his husband was laying out forks.

“Is there, um, anything I can help you with?” David asked extra nonchalantly because he really didn’t want to do anything. Actually, he wanted to annoy/flirt with Stevie, but Patrick liked to remind him that it was a _very_ fine line to walk.

“There is, in fact,” Patrick said. He set down the silverware to gather David in his arms.

“Oh, I like this kind of help,” David smirked, draping his arms over Patrick’s shoulders.

“Mm, do you?” Patrick purred.

“I mean, I think I just said I do, so—”

Patrick cut him off with a kiss, which was David’s favorite method of interruption.

David chuckled. “It’s funny, ‘cause I thought you were going to tell me to do something else…”

“Oh! Now that you mention it,” Patrick said, “Can you go out to the car and grab the grocery bags I forgot?”

Okay, this was not cute anymore. David stepped away from Patrick in shock.

“You want me to go _outside_? Have you looked outside?” Out the big windows, fat snowflakes whipped around in a menacing vortex.

“I have. And we need you to go to the car. Keys are in my coat.”

David huffed. He did _not_ want to go outside in the cold.

“Well, what’s so important that it can’t wait until the morning?” he asked.

“There are like, eight more bottles of wine out there,” Patrick said. “Really wanted us to be prepared.”

David chewed his lip. He hated it when people exploited this weak spot of his. He didn’t want to go outside. It was cold out. But wine...

“Where are the keys, again?” he sighed stubbornly. Patrick grinned.

“My coat, front right pocket.”

David couldn’t help but momentarily stomp his feet like a toddler. He didn’t want to go outside in the cold! This was the worst job!

After a deep breath, he put his coat and shoes on. With keys in his hand, he opened the door, where he was immediately smacked in the face by the frigid gale.

The snow was already several inches deep, coming up above his ankles and getting in his shoes.

“He better have bought good wine,” David grumbled to himself.

Of course, the car gave him issues because Patrick refused to buy a new one. He insisted on buying clunkers that died after a year for some stupid reason. David wasn’t even asking for, like, a BMW or Porsche. A new Honda Civic with Bluetooth would be excellent.

Once he had the wine bottles, his hands were too full to shut the door properly. Kicking it closed brought him a lot of satisfaction, but he lost his balance as a gust made him slip on the snow.

“Fuck!” he yelled when his ass hit the ground. Thankfully, it was cushioned by the fallen snow and didn’t hurt too much at the moment. The only thing that was bruised was his ego.

Wait! The wine!

As he awkwardly got to his feet, David looked at the snow. Some had turned a deep red, which meant at least one of the bottles broke. But he didn’t have time to check how many. He needed to get inside.

A minute later, David finally opened the front door and quickly slammed it behind him. He struggled to catch his breath, having been winded by his fall in addition to the freezing air.

“Is everything okay, David?” Patrick asked as both he and Stevie approached.

“It’s… awful… out there…” David panted. “Wind… knocked me over… Something broke…” He showed them the bags. In the light, one of the bags was dripping red.

“Oh!” Patrick said. “Let me take these.” He unburdened David and left for the kitchen to inspect the damage, leaving Stevie with him.

“Are _you_ okay, though, David?” she asked, her eyes full of concern.

He nodded, albeit with a pained expression, which was not convincing anyone. Stevie helped him tug off his coat and hang it up, and even unlaced his shoes for him. Piece by piece, she put him back together, including brushing his windswept hair with her fingers.

“It must be really bad out there,” she commented. “You were gone for maybe five minutes.”

“Feels like I was gone five years,” he laughed miserably. He lifted his hands to ensure he was indeed bending his fingers. For some stupid reason, he didn’t put gloves on before he went outside. He was just full of bad ideas.

Stevie’s small hands encircled his, the warmth from her body flowing into him. David was finally defrosting. He smiled tenderly at her.

Stevie chuckled with relief. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thank you,” he murmured.

“Yeah, of course,” she shrugged.

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

“How do you feel now?” Stevie asked.

David sighed. “Almost there.”

“This help?”

He opened his eyes to double-check, but she did, indeed, pull his cold hands to her cleavage. They both chuckled.

Jokily, David winced. “I was thinking of the food, but this is nice, too. Thank you.”

She bit her lip and nodded, then slowly backed away toward the kitchen.

David followed and found Patrick at the sink, washing the unopened wine bottles.

“So, what were the casualties?” he asked as he snuggled up behind Patrick.

“Just one,” Patrick replied. He picked up a glass shard from the basin with the label attached to it. “A 2018 Pinot Noir from California.”

“Rest in peace, 2018 Pinot Noir from California,” David said ruefully. “Glad it was you and not me.” Patrick chuckled.

“Agreed,” Patrick said before he shut off the tap. He turned around in David’s arms. “And you’re feeling okay? You look good.”

David preened a little. “Well, I always look good.” Patrick grinned. “But yes, I’m feeling good. Stevie helped reassemble me into the Adonis you see before you.”

“Good,” Patrick said before pecking David on the lips. He patted David’s side for him to move. “Are you hungry?”

David followed Patrick through the kitchen to the dining table.

“I’m sorry, have we met?” David answered.

The dining table was beautifully set for three, with the wine already poured. Stevie’s meal sat centerstage: spaghetti with meatballs and sauteed asparagus. It looked delicious.

David inhaled deeply and then felt his stomach growl.

“Smells great, Stevie,” he said warmly.

“There’s one more thing…” she said as she swept in from the kitchen with a basket of garlic bread.

Okay, _now_ the dinner was terrific.

The trio enjoyed their meal, laughing and drinking merrily, as they were wont to do. As usual, their conversation flowed as freely as their wine. They went from eating to cleaning to relaxing by the fire without any significant pause. The energy was vibrant and warm, and David wanted to live in it forever. He loved how well they knew one another and how it was so easy to make each other laugh.

Like now, he was cozied up in a chair by the fire, sipping a delicious Cabernet Sauvignon. Through some combination of alcohol and Stevie’s motel horror stories, David was thoroughly distracted from any pain he had from his fall earlier.

“…They called me at _three in the morning_ to ask _me_ to tell the guests in Room 2 to stop yelling,” Stevie told them. “I am at home. I am asleep. I’m also the only one who works at the motel. So, I have to drive there to discover the guests from Room 2 are _standing outside the lobby, waiting for me_.”

“Oh my god!” David gasped, wholly engrossed in her story.

“What did you do?” Patrick asked as he refilled their glasses with freshly uncorked wine.

“Turns out, the guests in Room 2 were yelling at Room 3 because her orgasms were _so_ loud and _so_ fake, they wanted the guy to know how bad he was at sex so they’d _just_ _stop fucking_.”

“Shut the fuck up,” David laughed.

Stevie paused for dramatic effect. “They’d been having sex for _six hours_.”

“No!” David said in sheer disbelief. “No, that’s not possible! Like, I’ve had a lot of sex, and that’s not possible.”

“It’s true,” she said before leaning back into her corner of the couch.

“It can’t be true,” David repeated. He looked to his husband, who was sitting at the other end of the couch from Stevie. Patrick did not react how David thought he should. “Patrick, tell her that’s not possible.”

Patrick grimaced. “Y’know, I wish I could, David…”

David’s eyebrows rose in shock.

“Oooh? Does Mr. Brewer have a story Mr. Rose does not remember?” Stevie asked, grabbing her glass of wine, preparing for a salacious story.

David stared at Patrick as he tried to wrack his alcohol-fueled brain for a time they had sex for six hours. Patrick looked at him expectantly over the rim of his glass as he took a sip of wine. Was that… No, that was only three hours… Well, there was the time they fucked for four hours in one day, but it was split into three separate sessions…

Patrick finally rescued him. “It happened before you and I met, David.”

Now David was even more curious. Patrick usually wasn’t super forthcoming about his experiences before David because ‘that was his past and he's focused on his present,’ ‘his stories weren’t as exciting as David’s,’ blah blah blah. Stupid reasons. In fairness, David’s were only exciting because he was a messy human being. For example, his husband who he sucked off in the shower, was sitting on the couch with his best friend whom he’d earlier finger-fucked into oblivion _on the same couch_. That was pretty messy if you asked David.

In more fairness, Patrick didn’t share as much because his only experiences before David were with women. He didn’t think he had much to contribute to the conversation, and David was now rethinking that policy because he was clearly hiding some gems.

Stevie dropped her jaw in delighted surprise. “Oh, sexy stories without David in them. Please regale us.”

David was too drunk to care about her joke. He just rolled his eyes and waited for Patrick to start his story.

“Well,” Patrick began, then cleared his throat. “There was this one girl I was sleeping with right after undergrad—”

“Not Rachel?” Stevie said.

“Not Rachel. We were on a break at the time,” he clarified, but then he chuckled to himself. “Although, this was Rachel’s best friend, so…”

David sat up in attention. “I’m sorry, you were sleeping with your girlfriend’s best friend?” The similarity to their current situation was either uncanny, a preference, or Patrick was making it up.

“I mean, at the time, Rachel was my ex, but yeah, I was.”

“What was her name?” David asked.

“Natalie.”

“Last name?” David pressed. If Patrick was making up this story, he wouldn't have other details readily available. David's husband was not the best improviser in these situations.

Patrick gave him a look that said, ‘I know you don’t think this is true, but it is. And I need you to not blow this for me.’

“Patterson.”

“Do you need her phone number and email address so you can fact check this with her later, David?” Stevie teased. “Some of us wanna hear Patrick’s sexy story.”

David waved his hand dismissively. “No, no. Go on.”

“Okay.” Patrick paused to take a sip of wine. “So, after undergrad, I was sleeping with Rachel’s best friend, Natalie. And Natalie… wow, she was gorgeous. And just like, the complete opposite of Rachel. Brunette, buxom, curvy, ridiculously outgoing, not especially bright, but very funny.”

“Oh, sounds like you’ve got a type,” Stevie said, looking directly at David with a smirk.

If only she knew.

Patrick appraised David as well. “I don’t think I’d call David ‘buxom’.”

“I hate both of you,” David said bluntly. “Keep going, Brewer.”

Patrick grinned. “Everybody who meets Natalie _loves_ her. But Natalie is also one of the most sex-obsessed people I’d ever met. I mean, when we were sleeping together, we would have sex every day. Like, every time I saw her, I knew at some point my dick would be inside her. It was just a matter of which hole.”

Stevie shifted in her seat, folding her legs in such a way that David could tell her heel was pressing into her pussy.

“I started sleeping with her because I was, y’know, super confused about my sexuality and thought maybe it was just my relationship with Rachel I didn’t like. I thought perhaps I could make it work if it was just sex with a woman and not a full relationship.

“Because man, Natalie was fun,” Patrick said with a wistful smile. “Just like, super responsive, really flexible, and a wild imagination. Her favorite thing to do was to ride me. It was really fun to watch her big breasts bounce in time with her curly hair. Though I think my favorite thing was when she’d let me fuck her tits. Just so… ample." He held up his hands to demonstrate how big Natalie's boobs were and... wow.

"You could play volleyball with those things," David remarked.

“Right? But there was this one day when she sat me down on her couch, turned on the Lord of the Rings trilogy, and we fucked through all three movies.”

“Regular or special edition?” David asked.

“Regular,” Patrick said. “But that’s still like, nine hours. We went through an entire box of condoms.”

“ _Wow_ ,” David breathed. “That is very impressive.”

“Thank you. I couldn’t do it now, ‘cause I’m not 22 anymore and don’t have that kind of stamina—”

“Mm, I’d argue you have _great_ stamina,” David corrected him. “So, I bet 22-year-old Patrick was just superhuman.”

Patrick chuckled. “Thank you, David.”

David peered over at Stevie, who was suspiciously quiet. Her eyes were locked on Patrick, and every so often, he’d see her hips move, rubbing herself against her heel.

This was a good start, but Stevie needed to know how good Patrick would be to her.

“But, um, Patrick,” David said, “what did you do for nine hours? Surely it wasn’t just missionary.”

“I mean, some of it was,” Patrick answered. “We’d lay on our sides, and I’d be inside her. I’d get her on all fours, both on the couch and the floor. She and I took turns performing oral on each other. Natalie would be on the floor between my legs, sucking for, I don’t know, half an hour? And I'm not super long, but I'm thick, you know? Makes your jaw hurt after a while.

“Then I’d return the favor, her legs over my shoulders, and I’d eat her out for a while. Oh, she loved that. Rachel loved it when I ate her out, too. Actually, every girl I slept with. I couldn't tell you the number of times I’ve had a woman’s thighs clamp around my head,” Patrick said, looking directly at Stevie. “And I have to be honest, I may be gay, but I _really_ miss eating pussy.”

Stevie whimpered softly.

Fuck, David wanted to kiss Patrick right now.

“What happened with Natalie?” David asked.

“Well, Rachel came back from her internship in Peru, and we got back together,” Patrick said a little sadly. “Natalie and I were never officially dating. There was no romance, which was great, but I missed being in a relationship. It turned out I wanted the whole package to be with a man. And now I’m here, married to a man whom I love.” He smiled at David, who drunkenly beamed back at him.

“I love you, too,” David said sappily. Yeah, he was pretty drunk.

“And I love the sex we have together. But if given the chance, I would have sex with a woman again,” Patrick said confidently, then added with an unapologetic shrug, “Sorry, David.”

David waved dismissively. “Oh, don’t be sorry. I feel the same way. Except not just women.”

He glanced at Stevie again, but this time she was staring at _him_. She looked undeniably lost in a haze of arousal. Her eyes darted back to Patrick, then to David, then back to Patrick. Finally, she set her wine glass on the coffee table and stood up.

“Well, it’s pretty late, and it’s Christmas tomorrow. So, I’m gonna head to bed. G’night.” she said in a rush without looking at either of them. She awkwardly waved before fleeing the room.

David waited until they heard her door close before joining Patrick on the couch to kiss him silly.


	5. day 3, part III: surprise visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie enjoyed Patrick's story a lot.

Stevie was not expecting a story like _that_ out of Patrick.

Braced against the door, she took several deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

All the stories she’d heard about his past relations with women were only sad, disappointing ones with Rachel, and she assumed he only told those to boost David’s ego. (And they definitely worked.) There was nothing about Patrick Brewer that would’ve made her think he was even _capable_ of those sorts of sexual acts with a woman, or that he’d even _want_ to in the first place. Or that he _still_ wanted to.

The past twenty-four hours came quickly into focus: the bathroom, the hot tub, but especially the toboggan run. Everything he did on the slide was intentional from the very beginning. The first time he put his hand on her breast wasn’t an accident. His erection wasn’t a fluke from having her in his lap. It wasn’t a puzzle for her to figure out. He wanted her. He was sexually attracted to her.

Stevie’s body blazed with desire, so she slid a hand into her pants to touch herself. She was _soaked_.

As Patrick was telling his story, all she could imagine was herself as the girl. With every position he named, Stevie fell deeper and deeper into the fantasy of fucking him for _hours_. She wanted him to bend her over on the rug. She wanted to ride him until he came inside her. She wanted to drop to her knees and suck his cock even before he finished his story.

But _oh_ , Stevie wanted him to go down on her most of all, using that polite mouth to utterly destroy her.

She hobbled to the bed on shaky legs, leaving a wake of clothes on the floor, and flopped back onto the bed. Before she even touched herself, she imagined Patrick between her legs, his hands pushing them further apart as he pushed his cock inside her.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she whimpered, feeling her pussy pulse as the idea blossomed in her head.

Her stomach jumped under her fingertips as she slid her hand down to rub her aching clit. She gasped softly, imagining him steadily driving into her, splitting her open again and again with his thick cock.

Shit, Patrick gave her that detail on purpose. He needed her to know how tight she would be around him, how much he would fill her up and leave her aching afterward.

She circled her fingers faster as her fantasy became more intense. Then, she abruptly stopped. She didn’t want to cum yet. Patrick had given her so many ideas of how he could fuck her that she couldn’t cum on the first one.

Stevie breathed and dipped her fingers down lower to her vaginal opening. She reveled in the wet _squish_ of her digits pushing inside. To think, mere hours ago, David slid four of his big, thick fingers into her and made her cum more than she had in years. And now, she was picturing Patrick doing the same, rubbing his calloused fingertips against her inner walls. She idly wondered if, through some sort of marital osmosis, Patrick would inherit David’s ability to get her soaked. Judging by how wet she already was without him even touching her, Stevie decided it was entirely possible.

She pulled her fingers out. Now slick, the smooth sensation on her clit felt _terrific_.

God, what would Patrick’s mouth feel like?

Her heart began to pick up speed with her fingers, which grew tacky and dry. Swiftly, she gathered more lubricant and continued for a bit longer before she had to do it again. She whined, frustrated she had to keep rewetting her fingers when she knew Patrick’s mouth would never do that.

Maybe a change of position would help, she thought.

Stevie turned over on her hands and knees. She reached between her legs and began to rub herself again. As the warmth in her body grew, she lowered her chest down to the bed and pressed her cheek into the blanket. Her long hair spilled over her face in dark tendrils. In this position, she felt dirty. She felt powerless. She felt owned.

She sighed and closed her eyes. This was _much_ better.

“Oh, fuck, _Patrick_. Yeah, lick me open. Fuck, that feels so good,” she groaned, picturing Patrick’s tongue swirling around her clit. “Fucking lick my pussy. Taste it. It’s all for you. _Fuck,_ I’m so wet for you, Patrick. _Please_ …”

As her imagination grew stronger, she grew louder.

“Fuck, Patrick, _please_ ,” she babbled. “Make me cum. Make me cum on your tongue. Make me _scream_.”

Her body was burning up. Her knees slid further open, tilting her hips up like a bitch in heat. She scratched at the blanket as her orgasm was building and building, her panting growing louder and louder.

“C’mon, Patrick,” she whined. “Please, _make me cum_ …”

Then two large hands grabbed her ass.

Stevie jolted, her eyes flying open. She peered down at the foot of the bed. Her breath caught in her throat.

“I’d love to,” Patrick purred with a sly grin.

* * *

Once Patrick put a very drunk David to bed, he headed back downstairs with the bag of gifts he and David brought to open tomorrow on Christmas morning. He hadn’t meant to wait until now to put them out. They weren’t a secret; they were just… a little preoccupied today.

The cabin was quiet sans the ticking clock above the fireplace mantel. Patrick tried not to crinkle the wrapping paper as he set the gifts beneath the large potted cactus Stevie declared as their Christmas tree, much to David’s dismay. (He tried to convince Patrick they should bring their tree, but when Patrick said he’d have to attach it to the car himself, David concluded they didn’t need a tree to celebrate Christmas.)

Patrick gently shook a present from David to Stevie, trying to decipher what was inside. The size of the box told him nothing, and all he could hear was the faint crunch of tissue paper. David had been remarkably coy about the things he purchased this year, so Patrick was looking forward to the inevitable surprises in the morning.

A soft moan came from Stevie’s room.

 _“Oh, fuck,_ **_Patrick_** _…”_

Patrick’s heart skipped a beat.

Perhaps there were still surprises left for tonight.

As he tiptoed to her room, her voice grew louder, and her words became filthier.

_“Yeah, lick me open. Fuck, that feels so good. Fucking lick my pussy...”_

Patrick chuckled with pride. His story did the trick. She wanted him. She wanted him _badly_. And he wanted her just as much.

He pressed an ear to her closed door and reached in his pants to stroke his rapidly hardening cock.

 _“Taste it. It’s all for you. **Fuck** , I’m so wet for you, Patrick._ **_Please_** _…”_

Patrick bit back a moan. This was torture. He couldn’t stand outside Stevie’s door all night, waiting for her to cum. He also couldn’t go upstairs to ask David to help because he was fast asleep.

That primal urge inside him was growing.

 _“Fuck, Patrick, **please** ,_ _make me cum…_ ”

He needed to fuck her _now_.

Patrick carefully opened the door, thanking God when it didn’t make a sound.

The first sight that greeted him was Stevie’s ass, high in the air, as her fingers rubbed her soaking wet pussy.

When he was entirely into the room, Patrick realized she didn’t see him. He grinned mischievously as he stepped silently closer to her.

“Make me cum on your tongue…” she begged.

He was going to make her cum so hard.

“Make me _scream_.”

She was going to wake David when she came.

“C’mon, Patrick. Please, _make me cum_ …”

Patrick reached out and palmed the globes of her pert ass.

Stevie jumped like a frightened animal, dropping her hand from between her legs. She lifted her head to see who touched her, and she shuddered.

“I’d love to,” Patrick purred.

“Patrick?” she said breathlessly.

“Mhm,” he replied. He spread her ass apart to get a better look at her pussy. It glistened in the light streaming in from the hallway and looked delectable. “Just gorgeous.”

Patrick grabbed her hips, and she squeaked when he dragged her ass to the edge of the bed where he stood. It pleased him that her pussy was at the perfect height for him to fuck her like this, just as he always wanted. Her beautifully wet hole was begging for his cock.

His heart pounded with primal need as he fished his cock out of his sweats. Then, with a shaky breath, he dragged the head against her pussy.

He’d never had a woman’s juices on his bare cock before. It was _heavenly_.

Stevie let out a desperate sob, and Patrick watched as she pulsed more wetness. He passed his cock through again, and more fluid appeared. Then, he held his cock right at her opening. One thrust, and he could be balls deep inside her. He could feel her pussy fluttering against his cockhead as she gushed around him, dripping onto the bed.

Fuck, David _wasn’t_ joking.

Patrick remembered his promise to David. As much as he wanted to sink his dick into Stevie, he had to wait. He _wanted_ to wait. He needed David to be there when he fucked her raw for the first time.

When he moved his cock away, Stevie whined, “No, Patrick, put it back!”

Patrick lightly smacked her ass, watching it jiggle enticingly.

“I thought I heard you begging for my tongue,” he reminded her.

“Oh, yes, _please_ ,” she moaned. “Anything, anything. Just make me cum.”

He smirked. That would be easy.

Patrick directed Stevie to flip onto her back. He’d seen her topless before, but not like this. She looked ethereal. Her fair skin glowed in the faint light, a contrast to her dark hair fanning out around her head like an inky halo. Her bountiful breasts heaved with every anticipatory breath. And her eyes were pitch black with desire.

“So fucking beautiful,” he murmured.

Stevie preened under the compliment, running her hands up her body. She squeezed one of her breasts enticingly and winked. His stomach flipped with excitement that she knew how much he loved her tits.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she said softly in return. She took his cock in her hand and hummed in appreciation when she couldn’t wrap it all the way around. She thumbed over the head, smearing their precum together. “Could fuckin’ break me with this thing.”

Patrick chuckled. Stevie wasn’t the first person to say that about his dick.

“And I’ll cum inside you as much as you want,” he said. Her eyes widened as she inhaled sharply.

“ _God_ , yes,” she sighed.

“But if I remembered correctly, there was something you were specifically begging me to do,” Patrick said as he slowly dropped to his knees.

Stevie yelped when he yanked her hips roughly until her thighs draped over his biceps. Her pussy was so close to his face; he could smell her, and it made him _hungry_.

Patrick locked eyes with Stevie, then with a broad tongue, licked right up her pussy.

She tasted delicious. And he wanted more.

He started to lick her out with fervor, lapping at her pussy like she was his water fountain. He drank her up and ate her out. He wanted to be full of her essence.

Her body provided, gushing more juice into his mouth, which he greedily slurped up.

Patrick peered up at her again and found her staring at him in awe.

“ _Fuck_ , that feels incredible, Patrick,” Stevie gasped. She slid one hand over his on her hip, and with the other, she threaded her fingers through his hair. Patrick felt a spark in his brain every time she said his name. Not only did he love hearing her moan and gasp his name, but he loved knowing there was no doubt in her mind who she was fucking. This was happening.

As Patrick speared her open with his tongue, he felt small tremors in Stevie’s thighs. He tightened his grip on her hips as she tried to arch away from her oncoming pleasure.

“Oh, _oh_. Patrick, I’m getting close,” she said.

He doubled his efforts, switching between the techniques, and the tremors intensified.

“Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck…” The fingers in his hair gripped tighter.

Then, Patrick sucked hard on her clit.

That’s when Stevie’s thighs started to squeeze his head gently.

Stevie moaned and whined as Patrick sucked and licked harder, giving her everything he had. She started to thrash, her body instinctively trying to move away, but he was much stronger.

“Patrick…” Stevie panted. “Patrick… Patrick…!”

Her thighs were completely covering his ears, but he could still hear her. He was going to make her scream.

“Oh, Patrick, Patrick, patrickpatrickpatrickpatrick!!! **_OH, FUCK ME, PATRICK!_ **”

Stevie’s thighs suddenly clamped around Patrick’s head, and her whole body seized as she came hard. Her orgasm was like a tidal wave in his mouth, yet he drank her up. He wanted everything she could give him.

Stevie cried out helplessly under Patrick’s insatiable hunger. Her pussy kept giving and giving, so he wasn’t going to stop. It felt like she had been coming forever when her hips gave a final twitch, gushing one last time in his mouth.

Patrick smirked as he looked up at Stevie from between her legs. She looked shattered. Her breathing was ragged like she’d just run a marathon.

“Holy fuck,” she exhaled.

She looked at him, and he could tell by the expression on her face that she could not move her legs. Gingerly, he lifted her legs from his shoulders and skillfully used them to push her further up the bed where she could rest more comfortably with her head on the pillows.

“Thank you,” Stevie said, still trying to catch her breath. Her body had not moved an inch from where Patrick left her on the bed.

“Of course,” Patrick replied.

Draped over a chair was a towel he could use to wipe his face.

“David wasn’t joking when he said you cum a lot,” he said.

“I’m seriously impressed you ate all of it. Wait, drank all of it?” She shook her head lightly. “Whatever, my brain is broken.”

“And I’d do it again,” Patrick said. “You taste outstanding, Stevie.”

Stevie propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. There was a familiar spark in her eyes.

“I’d love to say the same about you,” she said, nodding to his cock, which was still standing fully at attention.

“Oh yeah?”

Stevie winked. “Come here, Patrick.”

Well, he didn’t need to be told twice.

Patrick quickly stripped himself of his shirt and sweatpants before climbing onto the bed with her.

“Where do you want me?” he asked as he knelt beside her prone body. He reached out and idly caressed her breast.

“I mean, you’re in the right area,” she said.

He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth to suck lightly, enjoying the saltiness of her perspiring skin. Her breasts were so big and soft that he could easily spend hours worshipping them.

“God, I fucking love your tits,” Patrick mumbled against her skin.

Stevie chuckled. “So, I’ve heard.”

He proceeded to do the same to her other breast. He knew if he did any more, he’d be in this bed in the morning with her tits in his face, still nuzzling them.

Once he sat up, Stevie said, “Why don’t you try fucking them?”

Patrick nearly came at the suggestion.

He swung a leg over her to straddle her torso. He let his thick cock drop between her breasts with a lewd slap. Stevie gathered her boobs in her hands, and Patrick watched as her tits covered his shaft, leaving the shiny head peeking out.

Patrick began to thrust. The soft flesh around his dick felt glorious. He was hypnotized by her tits jiggling with every thrust despite her pushing them together. Her cleavage was becoming sweatier, making it easier for Patrick to rut his cock faster.

“You like fucking my big tits?” Stevie asked aggressively.

“I love fucking your big tits,” Patrick growled.

Then, Stevie craned her neck and took the head of Patrick’s cock into her mouth. The sudden wet, hot heat on his skin took him right to the edge.

“Holy _shit_ , Stevie!” he cursed loudly.

He couldn’t stop watching the erotic sight below him. He shifted his hips, so there was always some of his dick in her mouth, and now his thrusts made her tits jiggle more. It was pure porn. Then Stevie glanced up at him, her dark eyes filled with excitement.

“Fuck, Stevie, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m—”

Patrick’s orgasm ripped through him and directly into Stevie’s mouth, where he heard her eagerly swallowing his cum. Her tongue swirled over the head to collect the last of his cum before she released him. Her head flopped back on the pillow as she contemplated the taste of Patrick’s release.

“Yeah, I definitely want more of that,” Stevie finally said with a grin.

“Good,” Patrick replied.

A wave of exhaustion washed over him. It’d been a long day, and now that he’d had sex, it was time for bed.

He idly stroked Stevie’s breasts as he spoke. “Um, so I’ll see you in the morning?”

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Stevie smiled.

They didn’t speak as Patrick pulled his clothes back on. When he was at the door, he glanced back at Stevie, who was still gloriously naked.

“Merry Christmas, Stevie.”

“Merry Christmas, Patrick.”

Patrick slinked out of her room and up the stairs, where his husband was peacefully asleep. David stirred when Patrick climbed into bed.

“What happened?” David asked groggily.

“I just had sex with Stevie,” Patrick said, suddenly feeling his stomach flutter with excitement. He really did have sex with Stevie! “I’ll tell you about it in the morning. Go back to sleep, David.”

David smiled dopily at him before they snuggled into bed, wrapped up together. Patrick let out a long, deep, content sigh. This was a great way to end a day: sleeping with his best friend, then sleeping with his husband. What more could he ask for?

“I’m proud of you,” David said.

“Thank you, David.”

“Kiss?”

Patrick obliged, giving David a brief but deep kiss. When they broke apart, David smacked his lips.

“Yeah, you definitely had sex with Stevie,” David said as he snuggled deeper under the blankets.

Patrick laughed softly. “Good night, David.”

“Good night, Patrick.


	6. day 4, part I: gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang opens their presents.

Like most mornings after a night of heavy drinking, David woke up with a wine hangover. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. His head felt like it was filled with thick soup. One of these days, he would learn that a man tragically nearing 40 years old could not and should not drink that much in a night. Unfortunately, yesterday was not that day, and the rest of the trip didn’t look good either, considering how much wine Patrick bought.

He reached over to Patrick’s side of the bed to discover it was empty. David stared at the slightly rumpled blankets, trying to recall when Patrick came to bed. He only vaguely remembered Patrick depositing him in bed, then leaving to do… something.

Groaning, David massaged his temples like that was the trick to get his brain to think through the hangover fog.

Okay, Patrick put David to bed, then he left. Today was Christmas, so maybe it was to get ready for today? Then he was gone for a bit. Then he came back rather sweaty and tasting like…

The haze briefly cleared, and he remembered.

Patrick tasted like Stevie.

While he was asleep, his husband had sex with their best friend.

David laughed delightedly to himself. He was _so_ pleased.

He felt guilty yesterday when he realized he had done more with Stevie than Patrick. It wasn’t difficult since he and Stevie had previously slept together. She knew David was attracted to her, whereas she assumed Patrick wasn’t. Patrick had more ground to cover in convincing Stevie that he was indeed sexually attracted to women.

And this was not even taking into account the whole David-and-Patrick-being-married thing, which apparently Stevie didn’t care about? She had let Patrick see her topless, then teased David in the hot tub. The next day, she had allowed Patrick to grope her on the toboggan run. David caught her in a lie, and then they had sex when Patrick was out. And last night, she and Patrick had sex while David was asleep.

One of the hallmarks of David and Stevie’s friendship was their equally questionable behavior. While in his pre-Schitt’s Creek life, David had _many_ problematic sexual relationships involving monogamous couples. He was reasonably sure Stevie had never had sex with a married couple by clandestinely sleeping with both partners, so her choice to do it now was _fascinating_. And to do it with David and Patrick? It didn't make sense, but Stevie liked to be an agent of chaos sometimes. Either that, or she was thinking with her vagina, which was also _very_ Stevie.

Also, David was eternally grateful for the maturity of his and Patrick’s relationship. They trusted one another, and their communication was getting better every day. David knew neither of them would have had sex with Stevie had they not talked about it.

Speaking of which, David needed to find Patrick and get the juicy details. He never imagined himself being excited to hear how his husband fucked someone else, but he genuinely couldn’t wait. He was half-hard just thinking about it.

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled David’s nostrils as he descended the stairs. In the kitchen, he saw Patrick in his pajamas, bent over the counter, checking his phone.

David grabbed Patrick’s hips and pressed his hardening cock against his ass. Patrick peered over his shoulder.

“Good morning to you too, David,” Patrick grinned.

“Mm, good morning,” he replied, his voice still scratchy from sleep. “Where’s Stevie?”

“Still in her room.”

Patrick stood up to face him. They wrapped their arms around each other.

“How are you feeling?” Patrick asked. “You were pretty drunk last night.”

“Well, I will be much better after you tell me how _your_ night was,” David said, keeping his voice low so Stevie couldn’t hear.

Patrick blushed.

“Um, it was great,” he whispered.

David waited with bated breath. “Okay? And…? I gave you details of mine. I’m gonna need a little bit more than ‘great.’”

Patrick took a deep breath. As he exhaled, a shy smile graced his lips. “Well, I came downstairs to put the gifts under the tree—”

“—It’s _not_ a tree—”

“—And,” Patrick pushed on, “I heard Stevie moaning my name from her room.”

“Mhm…”

“So, I snuck inside, and I found her masturbating, begging for me to eat her out.”

“And did you?”

“I did,” Patrick said proudly. “You weren’t kidding about how much she cums. I was having a hard time keeping up. And I couldn’t stop since her legs were locked around my head.”

David felt his cock swelling to full hardness as he imagined Patrick with his face trapped between Stevie’s thighs, drinking her down.

“Then she had me fuck her tits while she sucked on the head of my cock,” Patrick said. “And she swallowed.”

“Fuck,” David whispered.

“Yup.” Patrick was beaming. He was very proud of himself, as he should’ve been.

“Never thought I’d be so turned on hearing about my husband have sex with someone else.” He rubbed his cock against Patrick’s thigh to emphasize his point.

“Well, if everything works out, we’re going to be having a lot more of these conversations,” Patrick reminded him.

“Mm, _yes_ ,” David sighed, dropping his forehead against Patrick’s. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

They kissed languidly, enjoying their time together. As much as he was enjoying their new project, David loved alone time with Patrick.

The kettle on the stove began to whistle. Patrick pulled away to make his tea, leaving David hard and wanting, his cock tenting his thin black pajama pants.

As Patrick poured in his sugar, he glanced over at David’s current situation.

“Would you like me to take care of that for you?” Patrick asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“I mean, if you wouldn’t mind,” David replied coyly.

Patrick set his tea timer, then directed David to lean back against the counter before he dropped to his knees. Patrick gently pulled David’s waistband down to reveal his hard cock. Without wasting any time, Patrick licked a stripe up his cock from base to tip before taking the head in his mouth to suck him properly.

David sighed contentedly. He tenderly threaded his fingers through Patrick’s hair as he worshipped David’s cock. His mouth was hot, wet, and perfect.

A soft _click_ then shuffling came from the hallway. David looked up to see Stevie in her pajamas, peeking around the corner. Their eyes met, and he smirked. Her eyes darted down to Patrick enthusiastically sucking his cock, then back up to David’s. She bit her lip and fondled her breast, twisting the nipple, so the hard nub was visible in her shirt.

Now he was getting a show with his blowjob? Could every Christmas be like this?

David was not going to last much longer. Patrick doubled his efforts, loudly slurping at the head just how David liked it. Stevie moved further into view so he could see she was touching her other breast as well.

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,” he murmured.

With a few more licks at the head, David was suddenly spilling into Patrick’s waiting mouth. Patrick swallowed dutifully.

When David opened his eyes, Stevie was gone. Thankfully, he knew it wasn’t his imagination.

As Patrick stood up, he wiped his mouth and tucked David back into his pants.

“That was fast,” Patrick remarked.

David smirked. “We had an audience.”

* * *

Stevie had a right mess on her hands.

She had had sex with David yesterday afternoon. Then she'd had sex with Patrick last night. And neither gave any indication they knew about the other. Why would they? They were cheating on each other with the same person. 

Yet here they were, chatting idly over breakfast on Christmas morning.

At first, it struck her as odd that they both wanted to have sex with her. They seemed like such a happy couple and content with their life together. Just this morning, she walked in on Patrick giving David a blowjob in the kitchen! But even then, David’s attention was on her while poor Patrick was on his knees.

Though, it was challenging to say ‘poor Patrick’ when he had heard her moaning his name, then made her cum so hard she immediately fell asleep.

Maybe there was something wrong with their relationship that she wasn’t seeing. Her parents had seemed fine until one day they told her they were getting a divorce. They had been fighting in private for years, sparing her from seeing any of their anger and hostility.

But David and Patrick were not her parents. (Thank god, for so many reasons.) They were in love. Watching the two of them interact was so sweet it was nauseating. Both talked about the other incessantly. They were attached at the hip. From the outside, it was an ideal marriage. She’d seen them get into some arguments, but by the end of the day, it was resolved. They were steady and consistent.

So then, why were they having sex with her?

Maybe they were both bored with their marriage. Now that she knew Patrick was sexually attracted to women, perhaps David and Patrick were individually looking for a woman to satisfy them, and Stevie’s desperation for sex was simply blood in the water. Plus, she’d held so many secrets for both of them over the years that this was an inevitability. Keeping two affairs a secret was a heavy responsibility.

“Stevie?”

But she didn’t want to stop. The sex was the best she’d ever had. While she knew the adult thing to do would be to talk about this, she knew that’d mean the sex would be over. She had only slept with each of them once on this trip, yet she was prepared to keep this going for as long as possible. She thrived in morally grey areas.

“Stevie, is everything okay?”

She looked up from her plate to see David and Patrick staring at her with concern.

“Oh, yeah, everything’s great,” she said.

“Well, you’ve been pushing that same sausage link around your plate for the last ten minutes,” David said, “and in my personal experience, that means you’re in a very dark place.”

Stubbornly, Stevie put her fork down and smiled at them.

“No, really, I’m good,” she lied. “When are we opening presents?”

“That’s what we were wondering,” Patrick said. “I’m ready if both of you are.”

“Let’s do it,” Stevie said. She hastily got up from the table to take dirty dishes to the sink and escape her complicated feelings.

With breakfast cleaned up, the trio reconvened in the living room, staring at the pile of gifts beneath their makeshift Christmas tree. It was quite the bounty for three people.

“Patrick, you go first,” David said, tenderly squeezing Patrick's knee.

Patrick picked up a slim box decorated in candy cane wrapping paper from David. Inside was an elegant silver watch.

“Wow. It’s beautiful,” he said as he slipped it on his wrist. Naturally, it fit perfectly. “Thank you, David.” He leaned over and pecked David quickly on the lips.

“David, go ahead,” Stevie said.

David chose his largest gift, which was actually from Alexis. It was two dozen bagels from a specific Jewish bakery he missed in New York.

“David, are you… are you crying over bagels?” Stevie asked, not even trying to hide her amusement.

He wiped his eyes. “If you’d ever had a good bagel in your life, you would understand.”

Patrick and Stevie looked at each other. Patrick raised his eyebrows at her, and immediately she felt hot under the collar.

“Stevie, your turn,” Patrick said.

Stevie knelt beside the tree, sifting through the gifts to find one for her. Propped against the planter was one roughly the size of a cereal box, wrapped in gold.

“‘To Stevie, from David’,” she read on the attached tag. “Now, is this actually a joint gift from you two, or will all the blame go to David for whatever’s inside?”

“Oh, that is one hundred percent from David,” Patrick said. “He even insisted on wrapping our gifts separately.”

“Okay,” David said, immediately defensive. “I’m sorry I wanted to give you an element of surprise for Christmas.”

“Is that what this gift is?” Stevie asked, pointing to her present.

David glared at her. “Open the box.”

She tore into the paper to discover a rather elegant black box. She lifted the lid and removed the layer of tissue. When she saw what was inside, her heart began to pound wildly.

_David bought her lingerie._

Stevie delicately lifted the babydoll negligee by its straps. It was brown and sheer with brown fur on the bra cups and along the bottom. It didn’t seem like David’s style at all, but there was a lot about David’s style that she still didn’t understand, even after several years.

Yet that thought did not overshadow the fact that David bought this _before_ this trip. Apparently, he had been thinking about fucking her for months.

Her eyes met his. He pursed his lips like he did when he was incredibly smug. Her pussy throbbed.

Meanwhile, Patrick was expressing the correct amount of shock at the gift.

“I’m sorry, is that lingerie?” he asked.

“It appears so,” Stevie replied with mild annoyance. She had to put the act on for Patrick. “Something I would _never wear_ , David.”

“There’s something else in the box,” David said with a sly smirk.

Beneath the negligee was a red sponge ball and a pair of antlers. The face Stevie must have made drew a loud laugh from David.

“David, what the fuck is this,” she said. This was a fucked up gift, even from David, but she was still strangely turned on by the whole situation.

“Well,” he said as his laughter petered out, “I figured Jake might appreciate his Pony dressed up for the holidays. You know, when you two… hang out.”

Stevie’s cheeks went hot. It was just a gag gift to embarrass her.

She punched David hard in the arm in retaliation.

“You’re such a jerk, David,” Stevie said. She stuffed the lingerie and accessories back in the box. She idly wondered how she could best destroy it later. Fire? Shredder? Thankfully, Patrick was on her side, giving his husband a disappointed look.

“What?” David said to Patrick.

“Unbelievable,” Patrick said, shaking his head.

Stevie pointed at David. “For the record, I haven’t slept with Jake in over a year. Not since the party where I bumped into you two idiots.”

“Hey!” David and Patrick chorused.

“So, all you did was waste your money,” she said, then primly folded her hands in her lap. She was not going to let David win even when she just wanted to walk away.

“Mm, I don’t think I did,” David replied. His smug smirk was back. Stevie hated that even when he was mean to her, she still wanted him.

“Y’know what, Stevie?” Patrick said. He reached into the pile and pulled out a slim box. “Why don’t you open another one since David has lost his gift-opening privileges?”

David gasped. “I’m not allowed to open gifts anymore?! What about the ones specifically for me?”

“Oh, we’re gonna return those,” Stevie said as she ripped at the wrapping paper. “Tell Santa to replace all of them with coal.”

“Okay, that’s not funny, and you know that,” David said. “I already know my mother got me a new Hermes bag, and there is _nothing_ you can do to take that away from me. Nothing.”

Patrick rolled his eyes, ignoring David. “This one is from me,” he said.

Stevie lifted the lid on the thin gray box, and _oh_.

Inside was a small gold pendant on a delicate chain.

“Wow, Patrick,” she awed. “This is beautiful.” She examined the pendant closer. “Is this… is this a leek?” An odd choice for a necklace, she thought.

“It is. It’s a national symbol of Wales,” Patrick explained. “I thought you’d like it since your last name is Welsh, and it’s kinda weird.” He winked, then smiled.

His reasoning made her love him even more.

“I… I don’t know what to say,” she said. She wasn’t expecting such a heartfelt gift. Honestly, she should’ve anticipated David’s gift. But this… this was intimate. Perhaps someone else had been thinking about her before the trip. “Thank you, Patrick.”

“You’re welcome. Want me to help you put it on?”

“Yes, please.”

His big, warm hands sent goosebumps down her back as he clasped the chain around her neck. The pendant fell in the perfect place; the leek’s bottom was right above where her cleavage began.

David leaned over to Patrick and whispered, “I wish you would’ve told me we were doing sentimental gifts.”

Patrick patted David’s knee. “There’s always next year.”

They unwrapped the rest of their presents (even allowing David to open his). The other items Stevie received were more run-of-the-mill Christmas presents: a knitted hat from Jocelyn and Roland, a year’s subscription to a wine delivery service from Mrs. Rose, and Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance from Mr. Rose. (“Another spot-on gift from my dad,” David said.) From Stevie, David received a hand-crafted, leather-bound journal, and Patrick got a new computer bag. The most significant gift of them all was Patrick’s present to David: tickets to Beyoncé’s latest show in Toronto, which meant they were going on another trip.

Stevie’s embarrassment over the reindeer negligee had evaporated by the time they finished. However, she couldn’t stop fiddling with the necklace Patrick gave her. She’d never been someone who wore a ton of jewelry, but this was so simple and so peculiar that she needed to wear it.

Once all the wrapping paper mess was thrown away, the trio settled in to drink and marathon Christmas movies. David had already determined the films they were watching, all holiday-themed romantic comedies—a no-brainer.

David and Patrick cuddled together on the couch, and Stevie sat alone in a chair. It was fine. She didn’t expect to do much snuggling with either of them while the other was around. Before this trip, she would not have even considered it for a second. Now, she quietly longed for their embrace, even if it was ill-advised. The dissonance in her mind was uncomfortable. Her guilt was at war with her pleasure. If Stevie knew anything about herself, it was that her pleasure usually won.

So, when David offered for Stevie to join him under the blanket while Patrick made cookies, she couldn’t say no.

Her body relaxed as he held her close. His sweater was so soft against her cheek that she couldn’t help but nuzzle against it. She closed her eyes and inhaled, smelling his sharp cologne that was so distinctly David. Despite her anger with him earlier, right now, he felt like home.

Under the blanket, his hand found hers, and he tangled their fingers together. David was not one to say sorry—when he did, it took a _lot_. This, however, felt like an apology. His gift may have missed the mark, but he did care about her. That was a lot more important to Stevie than any stupid gift.

She was impressed by his good behavior since Patrick was within earshot in the kitchen. Knowing David, Stevie assumed he’d try something with her, and also knowing David, and they’d get caught most spectacularly.

Except she expected him to be inappropriate, so when they were halfway through _The Family Stone_ , Stevie was yearning for something that would put them both on the Naughty List. If he wasn’t going to do it, it was up to her.

She casually drew their twined hands to her boob, guiding him to touch her, and he readily did. Stevie sighed contentedly as her body lit up under his gentle caresses. David was so good with his hands.

After David dipped his hand into her shirt to massage her bare breast, Stevie peered up at his face. There was no hint he was doing anything other than watch a movie. David didn’t stop when Patrick returned to the couch. It was perfect.

As the credits began to roll, David’s parents called. Stevie and Patrick wished them a merry Christmas before Mrs. Rose started talking about her costars, cueing David’s exit.

It would be a while before David was back, so Stevie started a Christmas movie that wasn’t on David’s list: _Die Hard_.

“Since David will never put this true holiday classic on a list…” she said, fiddling with the remote.

“I gave up trying to convince him to watch it after our first Christmas together,” Patrick said. “Shockingly, nothing about the movie interests him.”

“Hm, wonder why.”

When Stevie turned around, Patrick peeled back the blanket he was under and patted the cushion beside him. There was no way she was declining that offer.

As she snuggled up to Patrick, Stevie was pleased to discover he smelled like the sugar cookies he’d just baked. He wrapped a strong arm around her and pulled her into his chest, where the scent was even more potent. She grinned dopily. Of course, a man as sweet as Patrick would smell like cookies.

Stevie couldn’t believe how unbelievably kind Patrick’s gift was. It was not something she would have picked for herself. Yet now that it was hers, she decided she was a woman who would wear a golden leek around her neck.

It did also make her stomach flutter. A necklace was not a gift given carelessly. She wanted to thank him properly.

The movie had barely begun, and Stevie felt for Patrick’s dick in his sweatpants. Patrick inhaled sharply when she started to gently grope him over the material. She could feel him getting hard beneath her palm. It wasn’t long before she reached into his pants to pull his cock out.

They stared at the television like nothing was happening beneath the blanket.

Patrick was fully erect in no time, and Stevie delighted in lightly stroking him, learning the grooves and veins on his cock. In return, Patrick slid his hand down to her back to dip his fingers just below her waistband.

Whatever guilt she had earlier was utterly blown away by her desires. She had two men who wanted her, and she wanted both of them. Morally grey.

Stevie glanced over at the stairs. She strained to hear David’s voice. She assumed he went to his bedroom and closed the door, not wanting to disturb Patrick and Stevie with his mother’s inane stories. In a momentary lull in the onscreen action, she heard David, albeit just barely. Judging by his tone of voice, he was not going to be back anytime soon.

Silently, she ducked under the blanket. Before her was Patrick’s thick cock. It looked even better in the daylight. She guided it to her mouth and slipped her lips around the head. Above her, Patrick inhaled sharply, then emitted a quiet groan. That was the reaction she was looking for.

Stevie started to work her mouth and hand in tandem, blowing Patrick with zeal. He placed a hand on top of her head, gently directing her movements. It didn’t take long before he bumped the back of her throat. Her jaw was already aching as she’d been warned last night, but it was a good ache.

It was getting humid under the blanket from the heat they were creating. A breath of fresh air hit her lungs as Patrick removed the blanket. It was risky, to say the least, given David could return at any moment, but now she could suck Patrick off like she wanted.

Gracefully, Stevie slipped onto the floor. Patrick’s legs parted to let her kneel between them. Their eyes met as she stroked his cock. His lips twitched into a smile. He tenderly threaded his fingers through her hair as she leaned forward to take him in her mouth once more.

This position was _much_ better for Stevie.

She sucked his cock with abandon. Last night, she couldn’t take much of him given their position, but she could take as much as possible today. She took him deep in her throat, his girth preventing her from getting to the root. On release, she gasped for breath, then did it again, making his cock shinier each time with her spit.

Patrick panted wordlessly with his eyes fixed on her. He gasped when she sucked hard on the head of his cock, probing the slit with her tongue. His thighs tensed under her. He was close.

Stevie worked his dick with her mouth and fist, bobbing her head quickly. Patrick’s grip on her hair tightened.

“I’m gonna cum,” he whispered.

Seconds later, ropes of cum flooded her mouth. She eagerly swallowed. Her pussy throbbed with arousal.

Patrick breathed deeply as she lapped at the head, cleaning him up before tucking him back into his sweats. She climbed back onto the couch and pulled the blanket over them like nothing just happened. Her cheek rested on his chest; she could hear his heart pounding wildly.

He pressed a kiss into her hair.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

“My pleasure,” she said.

Patrick smiled at her before his eyes returned to the screen. For the remainder of the film, his hands idly roamed her body, warm caresses that sent more burning arousal to her pussy. She was already horny from cuddling with David, and this was heightening her passion.

Five minutes before the credits started to roll, David finally came back downstairs, looking exhausted.

“Welcome back, David,” Stevie said.

David plopped down on the couch, letting gravity do most of the work.

“This ‘Christmas movie’?” he said with air quotes.

“Okay, first of all, it _is_ a Christmas movie,” Stevie argued. “And second, you left, and we figured you wouldn’t want to miss any of the films you picked out.”

“That’s… fair,” David replied.

“How’s your mom?” Patrick asked him.

“Oh, they want her character to start wearing a wig as part of this evil twin storyline,” he explained with a long sigh.

“Doesn’t your mom love wigs?” Stevie asked.

“Mhm. But the producers want her to wear one of _their_ wigs. They don’t want to pay the insurance on my mom’s wigs.”

“I mean, I guess that makes sense,” Patrick said with a shrug.

“Except she doesn’t want to wear their wig because she said it looked like a cheap knock-off of Kathleen. And why wear the knock-off when she had something better?” David sighed heavily. “It’s… not important.”

David didn’t need this kind of stress on Christmas. Stevie had an idea.

“How about we finally get Christmas started right?” she said as she stood up from the couch.

“ _Four Christmases_ and _The Family Stone_ didn’t start Christmas right? I just don’t…” David said, looking to Patrick for help. Patrick just shrugged.

With a devilish grin, Stevie backed out of the living room to return minutes later, carrying a tray of spiked eggnog.

“Great idea, Stevie!” Patrick said as he took his glass.

David sniffed his, then recoiled. “Did you pour a whole whiskey distillery in here?”

She ignored him in favor of picking up her glass and holding it aloft.

“Merry Christmas,” she said.

“Merry Christmas,” David and Patrick chorused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Stevie's Necklace from Patrick](https://www.etsy.com/listing/681324477/welsh-leek-pendant-necklace-sterling?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=welsh+necklace&ref=sr_gallery-1-11)


	7. day 4, part II: a very sexy reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie and David prove to Patrick there is such thing as a sexy Christmas song.

Only copious amounts of spiked eggnog could have led them to this point. David’s movie marathon had been mostly abandoned with _Love, Actually_ playing in the background on mute. Instead, they sailed through dinnertime, subsisting on alcohol and snacks, leading them to…

“No, no, I refuse to believe it!” Patrick protested, sitting up so quickly he spilled a little eggnog on his pants.

“Refuse to believe there are sexy Christmas songs or that dance clubs in New York played them on Christmas?” David said.

“Or that David got laid in those dance clubs on Christmas?” Stevie added from the floor, waggling her eyebrows.

“You shut your drunk face,” David shot back at her.

“I dunno, all of the above?” Patrick said. He was silently searching his mental Rolodex for any remotely sexy Christmas song. “It’s just that I wouldn’t classify ‘Santa Baby’ as sexy. Too much of a… Betty Boop vibe.”

Stevie barked out a laugh so loud she made herself jump.

“I’m sorry, ‘Santa Baby’ is as close as you can get to a sexy Christmas song?” David asked with a big grin on his face at Patrick’s ignorance.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Patrick was having a hard time imagining how a ‘sexy’ Christmas song would sound. The Christmas music he knew of was mostly from the radio, so it was all very safe for work. His imagination was stuck on him and David having sex while “Here Comes Santa Claus” played in the background. It was the opposite of sexy.

Patrick rubbed his temples. He wanted that idea scrubbed from his brain.

“You okay there, Patrick?” Stevie asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he said. “But like, who wants to have sex with sleigh bells ringing?”

David and Stevie looked at each other, cringing.

“I don’t think you want us to answer that question,” David said.

Horror struck Patrick.

“David…” he said warily.

Now it was David’s turn to be shocked.

“Oh, oh my god, no. Not me, nope. Ew,” David rebutted instantly. “It’s that Stevie and I have both slept with someone who liked jingle bells during sex.”

“Oh, wow. What are the odds of that?” Patrick asked.

“Jake,” David and Stevie said in unison.

Patrick snorted. Of course. Jake was certainly a wild card.

“So, you can’t think of literally a single sexy Christmas song?” Stevie asked Patrick.

“I mean, I guess not,” he shrugged.

David and Stevie looked at one another again. This time each had a sly smile.

“Think we should introduce him to it?” David asked her.

“I think we have to, at this point,” she said.

David pulled out his phone, and Stevie stood up to hover over his shoulder.

Patrick was still confused on a few points.

“Wait, Stevie, how did you learn about ‘sexy’ Christmas music?” he said.

“You… probably don’t want to know,” she said.

“I mean, I’m asking, so I clearly want to know.”

Stevie stared at him for a second, considering her answer. “Jocelyn has a playlist she and Roland use.”

David grimaced. “Please never tell us about Jocelyn and Roland’s sex life ever again.”

“Oh, you think _I_ wanted to know this either?!” she snapped back.

“Blegh, okay, whatever.” David shook out his bad feelings. “Help me find a good song to introduce our dear Patrick to sexy Christmas music…”

Patrick waited patiently as the two of them scrolled through David’s music. It didn’t take long before they came to a consensus, and the song began streaming through the television.

Immediately, soulful male voices backed by a smooth backing track filled the room.

 _“Let it snow  
_ _Let it snow  
_ _Hey, it's another Christmas Holiday  
_ _It's a joyous thing let the angels sing…”_

Stevie and David watched Patrick take in the song. The voices sounded very familiar, and the backing track screamed 90’s R&B…

“Oh my god,” Patrick said, the lightbulb going off. “Is this Boyz II Men?”

“It sure is,” David said, with Stevie nodding beside him.

Patrick closed his eyes to really feel the music.

 _“Though outside is rain and sleet  
_ _When our bodies meet…  
_ _I don't care 'bout the weather  
_ _Let it snow, let it snow…  
_ _Outside it's cold but the fire's blazin'…”_

“Man, this is a jam,” he said, chuckling to himself. “I should’ve known Boyz II Men had a Christmas song.”

“Album,” Stevie corrected him. Patrick’s eyes flew open.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“It’s a whole album,” David said.

Patrick laughed again. This was absurd in the best way. He raised his hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay, sexy Christmas songs exist,” he conceded, “and apparently they’re all on one Boyz II Men album.”

“Oh, no, that’s where you’re wrong, my dear husband,” David said, patting Patrick’s knee. “Other artists with sexy Christmas songs include…” He paused for dramatic effect. “Ginuwine, *NSYNC, R. Kelly—”

“Though we don’t listen to those,” Stevie interrupted, shaking her head disapprovingly.

“Oh, god no. Pedophiles do not get royalties,” David agreed. He continued reading, “98º, John Legend, of course…”

Patrick listened as David listed off the artists. All of them created other music people had sex to. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he was still struggling to connect the dots on ‘sex’ and ‘Christmas music.’

“I think I need more examples, guys. I like this song, but I think if we were having sex and I heard them sing ‘Let It Snow,’ I might not be able to… perform, y’know?” he said. “Got anything else?”

Stevie and David dove back into his playlist. A minute later, Stevie gasped excitedly.

“Oh, my god, this one, do this one!” she said, pointing to David’s phone.

“That one’s _perfect_ ,” David said.

He was about to play the track, but Stevie impatiently tapped his shoulder.

“Don’t play it yet! I have an idea,” she said, setting her eggnog down on the coffee table. “I’ll be right back.” She skidded in her socks as she rushed out of the room.

David and Patrick settled into their seats on the couch, eagerly waiting for Stevie to return.

“What do you think she’s doing?” David asked Patrick.

“I have no idea,” he replied with a big grin. It dawned on him; this was the first moment he had alone with David. He lowered his voice. “Oh! I should tell you. Stevie gave me a blowjob earlier while you were on the phone.”

David’s eyes lit up. “Lucky. I only got to feel her up since someone was in the kitchen baking cookies.”

Patrick smirked. “You’re mad about me baking cookies, now?”

“Okay, that’s not what I said,” he said.

Patrick didn’t care. He loved this ridiculous man and their absurd plan.

“Hey,” he said tenderly. “I love you.”

David’s face melted into a soft smile.

“I love you, too.”

They kissed. It was chaste to start but evolved into some heaving making out. Patrick sighed contentedly. He would never tire of kissing David.

Finally, Stevie called from the hallway, “Okay! I’m ready!”

David and Patrick broke apart.

“What do you want me to do?” David yelled back.

“Just hit play!”

Light, delicate beats echoed in the room, filling Patrick with giddy anticipation.

Then, Stevie stepped out from the hallway, and Patrick’s jaw nearly dropped.

There she was, wearing the reindeer negligee and antlers. Instead of the bright red sponge on her nose, she had drawn a cute black one with eyeliner. Somehow, this look was _really_ working for Patrick.

 _“When December comes, I bet you want to  
_ _Wrap me all up and take me home with you”_

Stevie stepped seductively in front of them, swaying her hips, mouthing along to the lyrics.

 _“See what I look like under them lights  
_ _We’ll keep it quiet, whatever we do”_

Oh, wow. These lyrics were… apt.

He and David both sat up in attention as she got closer.

 _“I'm just tryna keep my baby warm through the wintertime  
_ _I'm just tryna give you something to remember through the summertime”_

Any other year, all of them would have been giggling over this. Stevie in reindeer lingerie dancing to Ariana Grande was an insane collection of words. None of it made any sense.

Yet, antlers and nose aside, Stevie looked sexy as hell. The fabric was sheer enough they could see her lean stomach beneath. Her breasts were practically bursting out from the top, giving her an ample amount of cleavage. And she wore the matching panties, which were _just_ big enough to cover her mound.

Patrick felt his cock swelling in response.

She caught Patrick’s gaze and pointed at him.

_“And whatever is on your list, I’ll do it”_

Fuck.

She snapped her attention to David.

_“Boy, whatever it is, you know I’ll do it”_

As the chorus started, she strutted to David, whose eyes were filled with lust. She stroked his face lightly with her fingertips, then turned around and sat in his lap. She rocked her ass against him, grinding down on his cock. David slowly inched his hands up to her hips and leaned back, helping her move better.

 _“Merry Christmas, here I am, boy  
_ _Gonna love you, gonna give you all I can, boy  
_ _Merry Christmas, here I am, boy  
_ _I'm the present and you know it, here I am, boy  
_ _Merry Christmas, here I am, boy  
_ _Gonna love you, gonna give you all I can, boy  
_ _Merry Christmas, here I am, boy  
_ _I'm the present and you know it, boy”_

Patrick’s cock was rock hard and bulging in his pants. They looked so fucking hot together. Their dark hair, her fair skin against his bronzed…

Stevie climbed off David’s lap, revealing the long line of his erection in his pants. She danced a bit, swaying her hips and running her hands up her body.

 _“I’ll give you the fire I keep inside  
_ _Guide you all the way down, be your nightlight”_

She locked eyes with Patrick. His heart started to race when she bent over, her face just inches from his.

 _“Give you the sweetest kiss that you’ll taste  
_ _Unwrap me now, been waiting since midnight”_

Stevie dropped it low, then slowly stood up, giving him a great view of her cleavage. That’s when he noticed the necklace he gave her shining in the light.

 _“I’m just tryna keep my baby warm through the wintertime  
_ _I’m just tryna give you something to remember through the summertime”_

Then, Stevie boldly straddled Patrick’s lap. She held onto the back of the couch as she swiveled her hips, grinding herself down on him. Her face was so close Patrick could feel her warm breath on his lips.

 _“And whatever is on your list, I’ll do it  
_ _Boy, whatever it is, you know I’ll do it”_

Without thinking, Patrick grabbed Stevie and kissed her. She gasped, giving him a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. It took only a second for her to kiss him back with equal fervor. She moaned when he grabbed her ass, kneading it and directing her to move her hips harder.

“Fuck…” David whispered.

Stevie jerked back from Patrick, and they both turned to look at David. He was propped up in the corner of the couch, facing them, leisurely stroking his clothed erection.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” David purred. “I love the show.”

Stevie turned back to Patrick. Their eyes met. Her brow quivered. He nodded.

“Yeah…” he breathed.

In seconds, they crashed together again, kissing passionately. Patrick ripped the antlers off Stevie’s head so he could thread his fingers through her long hair. Her breathy moans and gasps made him crazy, and her hips against his were driving him mad. It would have been so easy to take his cock out and fuck her. She was _right there_.

And David was _right over there_.

“Can I put my cock inside you?” Patrick whispered against her lips.

“ _God_ , yes,” Stevie panted.

She pressed her tits against him as she lifted her hips just high enough for Patrick to fumble for his cock. His hands shook as he pulled it out of his sweats and tried to push his pants off his thighs. He ran his fingers along her pussy, tugging aside the sopping wet fabric. She sat up a little higher as he lined his cock up.

Slowly, Stevie began to lower herself onto him, engulfing his cock in her wet heat.

Patrick tried to keep his eyes open to watch her face as she stretched around his girth, but the sensation of her juices on his bare cock was _so much_. If he saw her reaction to him, he would’ve cum instantly. He wanted this to last.

She sank down on him, taking in all seven inches until she was fully seated in his lap.

Patrick blinked open his eyes to stare directly into Stevie’s pitch-black orbs. They both chuckled nervously as they wordlessly acknowledged what was happening. He was inside her, and it felt _amazing_.

Stevie clenched around him, ripping a groan from Patrick’s throat. He started to direct her hips to move, helping her ride him. She gripped the back of the couch to steady herself. Their hips quickly found a rhythm. Their thighs smacked lewdly together, the sound echoing loudly in the large room.

Nothing could have prepared Patrick for the feeling of driving his cock into a wet pussy. He felt so powerful, being able to just _take her_ without needing to stop to put a condom on. She was in his lap, and now she was on his cock.

Stevie threw her head back to moan long and low as Patrick continued to drill his cock into her. With her arms stretched over his shoulders, her tits were right in his face, directly where he wanted them. He nuzzled her cleavage and placed wet kisses along her skin.

One kiss landed in the brown faux fur of her bra cup. That’s when Patrick decided it had to go.

Their hips slowed as he focused on peeling the straps down her arms. Stevie helped by pulling her arms through, which let him pull the bra cups down. She then pawed at his shirt, tugged it off of him, and threw it behind her.

Now her bare breasts were all his to touch and caress, and oh boy, he did. Patrick messily kissed her soft skin to her nipple, where he sucked hard.

“Oh, fuck, Patrick!” Stevie moaned. “Right there…” Her hand grabbed the back of his head and held him there as her hips rolled faster.

Patrick obeyed, sucking and biting at her nipple, as he brought his hand up to grope the other one.

“Oh yeah, touch me, suck my tits, Patrick,” Stevie said.

“Fuck yes, suck her tits…” David growled.

Hearing David’s encouraging voice pushed Patrick right to the edge. Three thrusts later, Patrick forcefully held her hips against his as his orgasm overcame him, filling her pussy with his cum.

“ _Oh, fuck!_ ” Stevie gasped loudly.

As he came down, Patrick panted heavily against her chest. His cock twitched several times, giving her more cum. Stevie tenderly stroked his now sweaty hair.

He hoped he was good. He hoped she enjoyed it. He hoped she enjoyed it so much that she’d let him do it again and again.

He’d only know if he opened his eyes.

Patrick picked up his head to see Stevie’s face. The moment their eyes met, she broke into a bright smile.

He hummed happily and kissed her chastely before she lifted herself off of his lap. Patrick’s softening cock easily slipped out of her. The cold air on his wet cock was jarring—he instantly longed to be back inside her.

But Stevie had someone else to take care of first.

Patrick looked over to David, who was slowly stroking his painfully erect dick.

Stevie and David locked eyes as she stepped toward him. Their focus didn’t break even as Stevie completely removed her clothes or when David stood to remove his.

David shifted, so he was kneeling on the couch. He pointed to the spot between him and Patrick. She obediently laid down, resting her head on Patrick’s leg. She opened her legs wide and pulled her knees up, a blatant invitation.

David leaned over and kissed her deeply. They were _right there_ , making out against Patrick’s thigh. They were practiced and precise, likely from their time together years ago. Patrick couldn’t help but run his fingers through David’s hair. David moaned loudly under Patrick’s touch.

“Mm, that’s good, Patrick,” he said.

Oh. David wanted him to participate.

Patrick wished he could get hard again to enjoy this thoroughly.

David drew back and adjusted his stance, so his cock lined up with her pussy. In one swift motion, he thrust into her.

“Oh, _fuck_ , David!” Stevie shouted.

Patrick knew that move. He loved it when David did that to him.

David flexed his hips slightly, then smirked.

“I can feel your cum, Patrick,” he said. “She’s so _wet_.”

David held her hips against his as he stretched forward to kiss Patrick. Stevie whimpered below them.

“Fuck, yeah…” she whispered.

David and Patrick broke apart to see her gazing up at them, lust and adoration written on her face. She was getting off on watching them kiss.

So, they kissed again, this time deeper and messier. Suddenly, David drew back sharply to leer at Stevie, who was coyly biting her lip.

“Can I help you with something?” David asked.

“Um, yeah, I’d really love it if you fucked me,” Stevie answered somewhat sarcastically.

Patrick was amazed that even during sex, David and Stevie’s dynamic never changed.

“I mean, I _guess_ I could do that,” David said, his lips curling into a smirk. “Patrick, can you be a dear and hold Stevie’s hands above her head?” Patrick shivered at the request.

Stevie willingly lifted her arms and clasped both hands in one of Patrick’s. Now her body was entirely on display. David smoothed his hands across her skin, briefly pausing to tease her nipples. Then, he leaned over her, and in the blink of an eye, started to fuck her vigorously, driving his cock into her at a brutal pace.

It was something else for Patrick to watch his husband have sex with someone else. For a man who hated exercising, David’s physical stamina during sex was unreal. (Though, Patrick often wondered how much better he’d be if he _did_ work out…) For the first time, Patrick saw the muscles in David’s shoulders and back shifting with every thrust. He never noticed them before—probably because when they appeared, he was usually a little preoccupied. _Fuck_ , if that didn’t make him gayer.

Stevie moaned helplessly as David pounded her pussy with everything he had. She was so beautiful and expressive, her face endlessly morphing from desperation to gratitude to euphoria.

Patrick couldn’t help but touch her. With his free hand, he gently cupped her breast and squeezed. She choked on a gasp.

David glanced up at him and grinned mischievously. He slowed his thrusts so he could pull almost entirely out of her, then slam his whole cock back in, his balls smacking against her ass.

“Mm, yeah, touch her, Patrick,” he purred. “She loves to be played with.”

Stevie bit her lip and nodded emphatically.

Fuck, Patrick loved David’s dominant side. Patrick didn’t consider himself a pushover, but he was powerless to David’s dirty talk in bed. David liked to verbalize Patrick’s unspoken desires and fantasies, making it known he fully intended to exploit them. David often remarked on how much Patrick loved his cock, and Patrick found himself biting back a ‘yes sir’ every time.

“Though he knew that already, didn’t he?” David asked her.

She drew in a shaky breath and nodded again.

“You love it when men play with you? Or just us?”

“You,” she answered immediately, her eyes darting between the two men. "Just you two."

“Mm, good.” David stuffed Stevie with his cock, then reached to furiously circle her clit.

“Oh, _fuck,_ David!” she shouted. “I’m so close…”

“C’mon, Stevie, cum on my dick,” David said. “Wanna see you cum…”

“Cum for us, Stevie…” Patrick murmured.

Stevie choked on a moan before her body tightened like a bowstring. She struggled to breathe as David continued to wring her orgasm out of her.

David’s brow creased, and his breath was stuttering. He was at the edge.

“Shit!” Stevie breathed as her hips jerked violently, clenching down even harder on David’s cock as another orgasmic wave hit her.

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” David yelled. He nearly collapsed on top of her as he came, his cock shoved deep inside her pussy.

After a few quiet moments, both David and Stevie relaxed, panting for air.

Patrick released Stevie’s hands, and she let them fall onto David’s shoulders. She followed the slope of his neck until she was touching his face, where she lightly clapped his cheeks.

It must’ve been a sign because David sat back and carefully pulled out of her. His cock was even wetter than Patrick’s, coated in cum from all three of them.

That thought made Patrick dizzy. He and David did just cum inside Stevie.

Stevie tried to push herself up on shaky arms but quickly gave up, her head dropping back down on Patrick’s thigh.

“A little help?” she said.

Together, Patrick and David sat her up, and David gathered her in his arms. He shifted to sit beside Patrick, with Stevie collapsed against his chest and her legs straddling his lap. Her eyes were closed as she continued to breathe deeply.

David and Patrick glanced at one another and smiled. They did it.

As Patrick tenderly stroked her hair, Stevie opened her eyes. She nuzzled her nose in David’s chest hair and groaned like they had just woken her up from a lovely dream. She sat up to get a better look at David’s face.

“Good morning,” David said with a soft chuckle.

“Jesus fucking Christ, guys,” she muttered, blearily rubbing her eyes.

Patrick laid a gentle hand on her waist. “How are you feeling?”

“What do you mean, how am I feeling,” she said wryly, but there was no bite behind her words.

“Well,” Patrick said. “You did just fuck both of us.”

“And we finished inside you,” David added.

The corner of Stevie’s lips twitched into the tiniest satisfied smile. “Yeah, I can feel that.”

Patrick reached behind her to feel how soaked she was for himself. When his fingers grazed her labia, she trembled.

“Please… don’t…” she breathed.

He pulled his hand back like he touched a hot oven. Now he was worried they overdid it and hurt her.

Stevie must’ve sensed his concern because she quickly shook her head.

“I just, um, want to keep it all inside,” she admitted sheepishly.

The proud look on David’s face mirrored how Patrick felt.

“I understand,” Patrick said with a sagely nod.

There were so many things Patrick wanted to ask Stevie, chiefly among them was when they could do it again. But she was exhausted, and he didn’t want to press. Tomorrow. They could ask her tomorrow.

Stevie silently stared at David before she leaned in for a slow and sensual kiss. This was a better angle for Patrick than earlier. He could now see them together properly, her delicate frame against David’s larger one, their lips sliding together in a practiced dance. They were beautiful. Patrick could have watched them kiss for hours.

Stevie pulled back, leaving David dazed. She looked at Patrick.

His heart skipped a beat.

She cupped his cheek and drew him in, leading him in a kiss the same as the one she gave David. Her supple lips caressed his. Her talented tongue delicately teased his, making him wish he could lie her down and kiss her all night.

Before he knew it, she was settling back on David’s lap.

She suggestively glanced at both of them. David and Patrick looked at one another. She wanted to watch them kiss again. David gave him a shy smile and half-shrug as if to say, ‘if she insists…’ Patrick broke out into a big smile. He loved his husband so much.

Patrick leaned in and kissed David’s grinning face. It was an awkward position, but regardless, Patrick sighed happily. Kissing David was like coming home. It didn’t matter what the situation was; he would never say no to kissing his husband, whom he fell more in love with every day. His heart swelled when he remembered this man was going to be with him forever—this gorgeous, ridiculous, good man.

“Would you two just get a room?” Stevie murmured jokingly.

David and Patrick both chuckled before finally pulling back.

“You see, we _could_ , but someone did ask us to do that,” Patrick teased.

“Mm, that she did,” David agreed.

“Well,” Stevie said. “That person didn’t want you to stop, but she’s also pretty sure her legs don’t work anymore, and she needs to pee or else she’s going to get a UTI. So, someone else needs to carry her to the bathroom.” She fixed her challenging look directly on David.

It was taking everything in Patrick not to laugh.

“She’s right, you know,” he said.

David glanced between them, his face devolving from content to annoyed.

“I hate both of you,” David said.

With a big grin, Stevie wrapped her arms around David’s shoulders. He held her tightly against his body as he awkwardly stood up from the couch.

David checked her body. “Can you wrap your legs—”

“No, I can’t, David,” Stevie said testily. “That’s kind of the point.”

He grunted in frustration and adjusted his grip on her ass.

“It’s your fault my legs don’t work, David!”

“Half! It’s only half my fault!”

As David edged around the coffee table, Stevie tucked her chin over his shoulder. Her face was scrunched tightly, actively holding back laughter. Patrick couldn’t help but quietly laugh himself as he watched David waddle toward Stevie’s bathroom with her feet kicking behind him.

Patrick silently surveyed the room. It was a sight to behold. Clothes were strewn everywhere, empty glasses and plates littered the coffee table, and the couch was slick with sweat and cum. And somehow, through it all, the TV was still streaming sexy Christmas music from David’s phone.

With quaking legs, Patrick methodically walked around the room, cleaning up the absolute mess they created. To start, he turned off the music that had just flipped to R. Kelly. He stacked the dishes in the sink. He piled their clothes for laundry tomorrow. He lazily wiped down the couch, knowing it would need to be thoroughly disinfected before they went home. He even made it upstairs to their bedroom, where he was cleaning himself with a washcloth before David returned.

What was taking him so long? Were they having more sex already? And without him? Patrick hated the envy that was simmering in his belly. He and David spent all of yesterday doing solo stuff with Stevie, and now that they’d just had sex, he figured that would be the configuration. David and Stevie’s friendship was more robust than his and Stevie’s—they’d been through a lot more together, so perhaps Stevie wanted some alone time with David. Maybe she still couldn’t get past Patrick identifying as gay, so she was venting to David about how she couldn’t do it anymore. Maybe…

Thankfully, before his thoughts could spiral anymore, David entered the bedroom.

“Hey,” Patrick said as David softly padded toward him. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” David answered with a sigh. Patrick offered him the washcloth, but he declined. “I cleaned myself while I was waiting for her to finish peeing and doing… whatever else she was doing.”

“What else was she doing?”

David checked out his face in the mirror.

“I don’t know. I stopped paying attention,” he shrugged before he started applying one of his moisturizers to his flawless skin.

“You were with her a long time,” Patrick said.

“Are you interrogating me?” David asked curiously.

Patrick tossed the washcloth in the hamper with their dirty clothes from earlier.

“No, I’m-I’m not, David—”

David laughed derisively. “Do you think we were doing stuff without you?”

Patrick’s face must have said it all because David’s laugh turned empathetic.

“Aw, honey,” David said. He grabbed Patrick’s shoulders to look him in the eye. “You think after everything we just did down there that I would immediately go do something alone with Stevie? Do you think I’m a machine or something? Like, a 23-year-old Patrick Brewer?”

Patrick appreciated David's joke, but he wasn't in the mood to laugh. “No, I don’t. I guess…”

“You guess what?”

Patrick shuffled over to the bed to sit. David followed and sat down beside him.

“I guess I figured since you two are closer, you’d want more alone time. Or, she’s still weirded out by my sexual attraction to her,” Patrick explained.

“Okay, first of all, we are closer, but I _don’t_ need more alone time with her. She just finds more of my flaws to exploit,” David said. “Second, she is _definitely_ not weirded out by your sexual attraction to her.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Mhm,” David nodded. “Actually, she kept asking if you were ‘really really’ attracted to her because she wants to have sex with you again.”

Patrick smiled. That was a relief.

“Like, wouldn’t stop talking about how good you felt inside her and your hands and mouth, et cetera. Asking if I knew how good you were.” David gave him a fond smile. “And I had to keep telling her yes, I’m very aware of how good my husband is at sex.”

Patrick’s cheeks grew warm. He never considered himself to be the one who was good at sex in their marriage.

“Then she started going on and on about how amazing _I_ was, blah blah blah. Stuff you already know,” David kidded. Patrick chuckled. “How, um, how are you feeling?”

Patrick took a deep breath. How _was_ he feeling?

“I… I’m good,” he said. Wait, was he? “…Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”

“Just good?” David said, slightly taken aback. “We just had an incredible threesome with our best friend, and all you can say is good?”

Patrick shrugged sheepishly. “I mean, what else do you want me to say, David?”

“I don’t know, but a little more than ‘good’ would be nice.”

“Okay… I guess I still can’t believe we did that.”

David nodded in agreement.

“Like…” Patrick was struggling to find the words. “When we got married, I was certain there was no one else I ever wanted to be with, sexually or romantically.”

“Same.”

“And now, I’m having these… feelings for someone while I’m married to someone else.”

David’s face turned serious. “What kind of feelings?”

“Oh, oh!” Patrick realized what he said. “Just sexual. I still have no interest in being romantic with a woman.”

“Great, just wanted to double-check that,” David said with an anxious chuckle.

“And even though you and I have talked about this, and we’re both pursuing the same person, I feel like… I don’t know, it’s still cheating? Because I’ve been thinking about having sex with her a _lot_ more during this trip than having sex… with you…” Patrick finished lamely.

David stared at him, awaiting his next sentence.

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you expecting me to be offended by that?” David asked.

“Um, yes…?” Patrick said. He was so confused by, well, everything.

“Because I’m not,” David said matter-of-factly. “I’ve been thinking about fucking her _way_ more than you, too. Because you and I have sex all the time, and she’s something new—well, new for you, last season’s collection for me—and we’ve been talking about her nonstop. Like, almost every conversation we’ve had on this trip has been about her. Sex with Stevie is like… rain in Los Angeles. When it’s happening, it’s all everyone wants to talk about.”

Patrick smiled at David’s joke.

“Does that mean I want you any less? _Absolutely_ not,” David continued. “I love you so much, and nothing is going to change that. If anything, I want you more because we’re communicating well and I’m… I’m happy when you’re happy. If having sex with Stevie makes you happy, then I’m on board.”

When David was right, he was really, really right.

“Thank you, David,” Patrick said.

“Well, I’m on board so long as I am _also_ having sex with Stevie,” David amended. “Because if you’re the only one who’s having sex with her, _then_ it’s cheating, and we’re getting a divorce.”

“Understood,” Patrick chuckled.

“I also don’t think we always have to have threesomes because those can become tough to plan.”

“Got it.”

“So, as long as you are having sex with her in a span of time, I, too, am having sex with her, with or without you, in the same span… of… time…” David trailed off as he considered how that sentence sounded.

Patrick smiled. “And I feel the same way. If you’re happy, I’m happy. And if having sex with Stevie is part of that, then I’m on board, too.”

David nodded.

“I mean, this is all provided she even wants to have sex with us again,” Patrick added.

David snickered. “Oh, if our conversation downstairs is anything to go by, this might become a long-term arrangement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["Let It Snow" by Boyz II Men](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCbFpprZYKE)   
>  ["December" by Ariana Grande](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBXncmnxmAg)   
>  [A Sexy Sexy Christmas: The Naughty List (Spotify)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6QqueZ1cJfR9hvRHe6j7YY)


	8. day 5, part I: mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie, David, and Patrick have different thoughts about Christmas night.

The next morning, Stevie laid in her bed with a knot in her stomach. Her body ached.

What the fuck did she do last night?

The problem wasn’t her memory. She remembered everything she had done: danced around the living room in lingerie, rode Patrick’s cock until he came inside her, and took David’s cock until hecame inside her, too.

The problem wasn’t how much sex she had. It wasn’t the first time Stevie fucked two men in one night—that ship had long since sailed. It _was_ the first time two men came inside her without a condom, but she didn't have a problem with that, either. She knew David and Patrick were clean since they’d only been with each other since they got together. (If they had been with someone else, she would’ve _definitely_ heard about it from David.)

The problem was that there were more significant implications. Stevie had had sex with David and Patrick, her married best friends, who trust her with basically everything. She was the keeper of their secrets, the one person both of them talked to when they couldn’t speak to the other.

Patrick had told her about the house he bought. She had helped him look for a therapist when his depression was returning after the wedding, and he didn’t want to scare David. Even though he and David were never going to have kids, Stevie knew Patrick’s favorite baby names (Matthew and Olivia).

David… well, Stevie knew _everything_ about David. What hadn’t they been through together? He was her best friend. She had comforted him when he found out about Rachel. She had held him as he cried on the hood of her car when he had to choose where he and Patrick were going to live. Her phone was full of David’s texts asking her to explain everyday human interactions because he was tired of feeling stupid around his husband.

With that trust, they both had decided to cheat on the other with her. She didn’t understand why. Neither had made any indication their marriage was on the rocks. They had seemed happier than ever. Though she knew that could all be a smokescreen so thick that even she couldn’t see the problem. Instead of asking what was wrong, she had given her body to them to take what they needed.

Worse yet, Stevie either had instigated or encouraged without asking a single question because she was lonely and horny. Then, last night, she had sex with David and Patrick at the same time. They probably thought it was some drunken, sexy fun, something they would never talk about again.

Except they likely _did_ talk about it and had discovered that she’d had sex with both of them _before_ their tryst together. They’d learn how she had situated herself between them and played both men, taking as much as she could while playing the other for a fool.

In addition to the awkward post-threesome conversation, they would discover that Stevie wasn’t drunk. She had two glasses of spiked eggnog to start, and her stomach had a fit from all the alcohol, so she switched to regular eggnog. It wasn’t just drunken shenanigans they could laugh off in the light of day. The lingerie had been a sober decision. Giving them lap dances had been a sober decision. Fucking David and Patrick had been a sober decision.

God, they probably had already talked about their private times with her, comparing notes. It’d been so long since she’d made a decision this reckless, and for what? A couple of _extremely_ good fucks and two broken friendships, potentially even three, all because she hadn’t been laid in over a year? They invited her on this trip, and she was taking advantage of their kindness in a spectacular way.

The knot in Stevie’s stomach tightened. She could never live with herself if David and Patrick divorced because of her.

Why the fuck was she like this?! 'Morally grey'? More like 'incredibly selfish.' She should've said no. She should have put a shirt on when Patrick came into the bathroom, and she should not have jiggled her tits for David. But noooooo, she wanted to feel sexy and desirable. She flaunted her body for them first. This was all her fault.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed. The cold floor on her toes grounded her. She took a deep breath. She had options. She could face the fear head-on.

Or she could run.

* * *

The morning air in the bedroom was cold, but it was cozy and warm under the blanket where David had snuggled up behind Patrick. His body was heavy and aching after the night they had. When Patrick shut off his pre-set alarm and rolled back over, David considered that a win. His early-riser husband usually found any kind of excuse not to sleep in, a stark contrast to David, who found it easier to see the backend of 4am than the frontend.

David nuzzled his nose into the nape of Patrick’s neck and hugged him tighter. He loved being the big spoon. It was like Patrick was his big, naked, man-shaped body pillow in the best way. Though they’d been married for over a year, and together for three, the shine of waking up with Patrick had not worn off.

Patrick sluggishly stretched his legs out. He was awake. David peppered his shoulder with kisses, causing Patrick to hum contentedly.

“Good morning, David,” Patrick said, his voice scratchy from sleep.

“Good morning, Patrick,” David replied.

Patrick slid his hand atop David’s, lacing their fingers together, and pulled it up to his heart. The firm, steady beat under his palm was the only thing David focused on for several minutes. It never changed, never quickened. Just a steady _th-thump, th-thump, th-thump_ luring him back to sleep…

“What time is it?” Patrick asked.

“I’unno,” David grumbled as he tucked his face into Patrick’s neck. “Jus’ fi’ more miniss…”

Patrick didn’t listen because he reached out for his phone charging on the nightstand. He sighed heavily.

“It’s 10:20,” he said. “We should get up and make breakfast.”

“Ten twenny is brunch’ime,” David corrected him.

Patrick gently pet David’s forearm around his middle. “Either way, Stevie’s probably awake and waiting for us.”

David chuckled. “Mm, I doub’ she is. She was pretty tired las’ night.” Stevie was the reason they were so exhausted this morning. He wouldn’t be surprised if she slept right through lunch. Of the three of them, she did the most work. David knew from experience that fucking two men took a lot out of you. Even if you were the biggest pillow princess, it was still exhausting to take that much cock in one evening.

“Then we should get up and make her brunch,” Patrick said. He was too good.

David groaned. He didn’t want to get up. If he knew his husband, he’d like to use brunch as an excuse to discuss what happened last night. The last thing David wanted to have with his eggs and bacon was a conversation about feelings.

“We gotta talk to her about last night, David.”

David groaned louder to express his extreme displeasure at that idea.

Patrick chuckled. “It’s gonna have to happen eventually. C’mon.”

At that, Patrick freed himself from David’s arms and crawled out of bed, far from David’s reach. Stubbornly, David pulled the blankets tighter around him. From his cocoon, he watched Patrick walk to the dresser and put on sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“But what if we didn’t?” David asked him as Patrick went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“What, didn’t talk to her about it?” Patrick said.

“Yeah. What if we just assumed everyone had a nice time and went on with our day? She was _very_ happy when I was putting her to bed.”

“Becauth we can’ do tha’. Thee’s our fren.” Patrick spat his mouthful of foamy toothpaste into the sink. “And it would be nice to know if she wants to do it again, so we don’t have to guess.”

David sat up and rubbed his face. These conversations were the worst, and David always bungled them. Patrick was right.

“Fine,” David said. “But I’m making you talk for both of us.”

Patrick came back and leaned over the bed. “Nope. Your dick was inside her just as much as mine was. We’re all sharing our feelings.” He kissed David firmly on the lips, then left the room.

David picked at a loose thread on the blanket. He hated speaking from the heart because it never came out the way he wanted it to. This was not a conversation he’d practiced over and over. (Or an apology he has had to make over and over.) In New York, he’d been in Stevie’s shoes too many times to count—the third to a married couple—but unlike Stevie, he usually met those people the same night. He wasn’t invested in their wellbeing or regularly drove them to doctor appointments. He left before the conversation could even be considered.

Now, he was not only on the other side of the equation, but he sincerely cared what Stevie had to say. What if she hated it? What if she woke up with regrets? What if she was forced and couldn’t be friends with them anymore? His stomach churned. He loved her so much. He couldn’t bear losing his best friend over something so _stupid_.

Just thinking about the impending conversation soured the experience for him.

Footsteps hurried up the stairs, and the bedroom door burst open. It was Patrick. The look in his eyes was enough to jumpstart David’s anxiety.

“Stevie’s missing,” Patrick said.

A boulder dropped into David’s stomach.

“What?” he breathed.

“She’s-she’s gone,” Patrick repeated. He yanked open the dresser and started putting on his regular clothes. “She’s not in her room or anywhere else, and-and I saw her coat and boots were gone, too.”

David glanced out the window. The fat snowflakes fell hard and fast.

“It’s still terrible outside. Where could she have gone?” David asked.

“No clue. But I did see some pretty fresh footprints in the snow, so she must not have left too long ago. If we follow them, we can find her.”

A sob welled in David’s throat. He didn’t need to hear more. He was up. They needed to find Stevie.

* * *

“Stevie!”

“Stevie!”

The land was pure white as far as they could see—which wasn’t very far since the snow was still coming down. David and Patrick trudged through the dense drifts, carefully following Stevie’s footprints in the snow. The car was out of the question. Its low chassis wouldn’t make it through the thick blanket of snow surrounding them.

David was trying his best to stay calm. It wasn’t going well.

“What if she’s buried under an avalanche somewhere?” he asked Patrick frantically.

“She’s not, David,” Patrick said. He didn’t tease David—because an avalanche was a ridiculous thought in a place with no mountains—which meant he was also anxious and trying not to add to David’s anxiety.

“Stevie!” David yelled again.

A strong gust of wind blew straight through them, swirling the snowflakes like a whirlwind.

“Shit!” Patrick swore as he fell on his ass in the snow. Even with David’s help, it was difficult for him to stand.

“Are you okay?” David asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” His lack of eye contact said he wasn’t. “We have to keep going.”

David’s imagination was running wild. “If the wind was strong enough to knock you over, it could’ve picked her up and carried her who knows where!”

Patrick peered over at him. He didn’t refute David’s concern.

“Stevie!”

“Stevie!”

They kept going. The only thing giving David hope was the trail of footprints she left behind. The snow was deep enough that even the snowstorm couldn’t cover them right away.

“Stevie!” David shouted.

“Stevie!” Patrick yelled.

David’s eyes followed the footprints to a cluster of trees knitted together into an arbor. At the end was a small lumpy figure with a bright red hat sitting on a bench.

“There she is!” David gasped.

He ran toward her, tripping several times and nearly falling on his face. He didn’t care what he looked like. They found her.

“Stevie! Stevie! We found you!” David said as they entered the arbor, a welcomed shelter.

Stevie looked up. She was crying. She hurriedly wiped away tears as if neither of them would notice.

“What are you guys doing here?” she asked.

David and Patrick looked at each other. Was she seriously asking them that question?

“You were missing, and we were worried,” Patrick replied.

“How did you find me?”

“Followed your footprints.”

She didn’t say anything else, just silently picked at her glove. Patrick sat down on the bench beside her.

“What are _you_ doing here?” David asked pointedly. “What was the plan? Freezing to death?”

Patrick gave him a warning look. David was upset, and he wanted to scold her for making them so worried, but he took a deep breath.

“Why would you come out here? What’s going on?” he continued, albeit a bit calmer.

Stevie chuckled pitifully to herself. “I mean, isn’t it obvious?”

The boulder in David’s stomach returned.

“Didn’t I ruin everything?” she said.

Patrick looked confused. “What did you ruin?”

“This.” She gestured to all three of them.

“I mean, clearly you didn’t because we came looking for you,” David said. “Like, I’m pretty sure you would’ve ruined everything if you died of hypothermia, and I had to explain to my dad what happened to his business partner. Then, I would've died of embarrassment. That's two deaths, Stevie. Two."

Stevie finally looked up at him.

David softened. “We’re not mad at you. Well, no, _I’m_ mad at you, but only for making us come out here.”

She gave him a fleeting smile.

“Now, can we go back to the cabin and discuss what you 'ruined'—” He quoted with his fingers. “—where it’s warm, and there’s food? Because I don’t discuss feelings when I’m cold and hungry, you know that.”

“I do know that,” Stevie said.

“Very aware,” Patrick added.

“Good. Let’s go.” David huffed.

David, Patrick, and Stevie silently trekked back through the snow to the cabin. This walk was only better because Stevie was with them. The wind and snow were still awful and blustery. David could not wait to eat all the food and snuggle under the blankets.

Back at the cabin, the trio changed out of their damp clothes into something warm and comfortable. Patrick made hot chocolate while David made Stevie cozy on the couch. They hadn’t said much to one another since they left the arbor.

“Here you go, guys,” Patrick said as he carefully passed out the cocoa. The mugs were piled high with mini marshmallows and smelled delicious. Patrick quickly jogged back to the kitchen for a plate of random snacks. He gave Stevie one of her favorite sugar cookies.

“Thank you, Patrick,” Stevie said softly.

Patrick settled into the chair while David sat on the couch with Stevie. Silence lingered between them. Someone would have to start this conversation, and David didn’t want it to be him. Yet glancing between Patrick and Stevie, it didn’t look like either of them wanted to start it either.

“Okay,” David said. He guessed he was going to start it. “Stevie. Why do you think you ruined ‘this’?” He gestured to the three of them as she had earlier.

Stevie sighed. “Um. Well, we, um, we had sex last night.”

“Yes, we did,” Patrick replied.

“We are very aware of that,” David said.

“And, um…” She looked very nervous. Then she took a deep breath and paused with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she continued. “I’ve been very selfish.”

“If today is anything to go by, I’d agree with that statement,” David said.

“David…” Patrick said warningly.

Stevie pressed forward. “As you know, I haven’t had sex with anyone in months. Haven’t had _good_ sex in over a year—”

David was stunned. “Has it really been that long?”

“David!” Patrick chided. “Not right now.”

“And then on this trip, I have had sex with both of you,” she continued. “Not just last night. I had sex with both of you at some point earlier that day and the day before. And last night, I wasn’t even drunk when we did it. I was sober. And… and I did it because I was lonely and selfish, and I didn't consider what this could do to your marriage or our friendship.

“So, I guess since you weren’t mad at me earlier, you didn’t know about the stuff before last night, so you’re probably mad now. I know I should’ve said no. I know I should’ve made both of you talk to the other instead of looking for something with me. And I’m sorry. I would take it back if I could. But… I can’t,” she finished.

Okay, David was _perplexed_ , and by the look on Patrick’s face, he was, too.

“Stevie, we know,” David said.

“You know what?” she asked.

“We know about what we did with you,” Patrick said.

“I mean, yeah,” she said. “Last night, we all—”

David gently put a hand on her knee. “No, we know about _all_ of it.”

Now it was Stevie’s turn to be confused.

“We figured you knew because we agreed to the threesome very quickly,” Patrick said.

“I just thought it was because you were drunk,” she shrugged. Unfortunately, she and David had precedence for it.

David and Patrick looked at each other.

“We need to tell her,” Patrick said to him. David sighed, then nodded.

Patrick moved to the couch to sit between them.

“Stevie,” Patrick began, “On the second night we were here, David and I discovered we had a shared fantasy of having a threesome. With you.” Stevie’s eyes grew wide. “But we wanted to see how you’d feel being with us individually—especially me. We were nervous because you’re our best friend and we didn’t want to lose you. We figured you knew we were trying something since we were coming onto you in the first place.”

David rubbed Patrick’s knee affectionately. “Our marriage is solid. Don’t think you’re so good that you’d break this up.”

“I thought you two were hiding something from each other,” she said. “That’s what David made it seem like.”

Patrick’s head completely turned to leer at him. David had to go on the defensive _again_.

“Okay! I thought we’d have a little fun on the couch, then be finished before Patrick got back, so you didn’t freak out when he came back inside,” David explained. “I was texting him about what was happening the whole time and asked him to wait in the car another 10 minutes so you could blow me.”

“And for the record, after we had sex in your bedroom, I immediately told David,” Patrick added.

“Yeah, pretty much any time you’re out of the room, we talk about the sex we had or want to have with you,” David admitted. "You are all we talk about."

Patrick took her hand in his. “We have zero regrets about last night. We wanted it to happen. We’re interested in doing it again. But only if you want to.”

Stevie stared at them, clearly still processing all this information.

“I, um, I was expecting you two to never want to speak to me again, so this is a lot to process,” she said. “Can I have some time to think about it?”

“Yeah, yes, absolutely,” Patrick replied. David could tell he was disappointed that she didn’t give them an enthusiastic yes.

“Thank you,” she said with a soft smile.

Patrick kissed her forehead before he left for the kitchen. David scooted closer to Stevie.

“We’ll be here for you, whatever your answer is,” he said quietly. “You’re not getting rid of us that easily.” Like Patrick, David dropped a kiss on her forehead, then left for his bedroom. He desperately needed to do his skincare routine since _someone_ so rudely made him skip it.


	9. day 5, part II: solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick make sure Stevie knows how much they care about her.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. David and Patrick doted on Stevie, making sure she was comfortable, happy, and fed. Everything felt normal. None of their conversations alluded to sex, nor did David or Patrick make a move on her. It felt like any other time they’d hung out before the trip.

Stevie couldn’t believe they wanted her. She was floored when they said they discussed the sex she had had with each of them. It was a lot to take in, especially when her brain had told her the exact opposite was happening.

She didn’t need time to decide if she wanted to have another threesome with them. The answer was an emphatic _yes_. She needed time to think about how the last few days had unfolded. Her actions had not ruined David and Patrick’s marriage, nor did they want to be friends with her any less. The confusion she was feeling was yet again a result of the frighteningly poor communication skills they all seemed to possess.

During dinner, Stevie realized she would have to make the next move, that they had firmly set the ball in her court. David and Patrick were still not talking about sex—in fact, for the last hour, David had been ranting about how much better Matthew McConaughey was in romantic comedies than dramas.

“His accent only makes sense in dramas set in Texas,” David said. “Otherwise, why does he have that drawl? Have you heard him _not_ have an accent? It feels weird and wrong. Like, I can _clearly see_ that’s Matthew McConaughey, and he doesn’t have an accent, so why did you hire him?”

“And if he’s using the Texas accent in a romantic comedy set somewhere other than Texas, it’s okay?” Patrick asked for clarification as he cleared their dirty dishes.

“ _Yes!_ Exactly. It’s charming. Women are fawning all over him.”

“Got it.”

Patrick was obviously dying for a new topic, and Stevie was about to give him one.

“Um, so this conversation has been super fun,” Stevie said dryly.

“Uh, yeah,” David replied, obviously not picking up on her joke. It didn’t matter.

“But I…” Why was she suddenly so nervous? The hard part was over. They talked. She knew how they felt. “…was thinking we could go to your room and the three of us could have sex?”

David looked incredibly intrigued. Patrick came back over from the kitchen.

“Oh, yeah?” David said, his lips forming a small smile.

“Yeah,” Stevie shrugged shyly.

“I’m, uh, I’m gonna finish washing the dishes down here,” Patrick said. “But if you two wanted to head upstairs and warm up…?”

David and Stevie glanced at one another. This whole situation was so weird and formal that Stevie wanted to laugh.

“I think we could do that.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Great,” Patrick smiled. “I’ll be up in a few.”

Stevie followed David to the bedroom. She had to stop at the threshold. It felt surreal to be in there. She was in David and Patrick’s bedroom. This was where they slept. This was where they had sex - and she was about to be part of it.

David sat on the bed, leaning against the pillows, watching her.

“If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to do this,” he said calmly. He thought Stevie’s hesitation was a change of heart.

Stevie coolly crawled onto the bed, a coy smirk on her lips. David grinned as he welcomed her to straddle his lap. She draped her arms over his shoulders while his hands gripped her ass. She could barely feel his bulge pressing against her, but it was enough to make her pussy throb.

“I want to do this,” she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him.

Oh, it felt so good to kiss David. It was a slow, casual dance of lips and tongues. His hands roamed her back, massaging her and pulling her closer. It was so different from last night when he was showing off for Patrick. He was tender and gentle with her, expressing his affection and appreciation for her through touch.

Soon, the bed dipped as Patrick joined them. He curved his body behind hers, and she could feel the erection beginning in his pants when he pushed it against her ass. He kissed and licked her neck as he groped her breasts over her shirt.

Stevie rocked her hips, trying to feel both of them pressing against her. It was so close to what she wanted. There were only clothes separating them… which they could remove.

Stevie drew back from David’s lips to whisper, “I think we should take off our clothes.”

“I like that idea,” Patrick murmured against her skin. He dropped one more kiss on her neck before moving from behind her.

Stevie climbed off David’s lap to sit between them as the three individually peeled off their clothes and tossed them off the bed. The last thing to go was Stevie’s bra. The black satin garment sailed across the room and landed on a chair.

As she reclined against the pillows, she took in the view in front of her. Two pairs of long, hairy legs were on either side of her short, smooth ones. David gently stroked his erection while Patrick’s rapidly grew harder against his thigh.

 _Fuck_ , she was about to have both of them inside her. _Again_.

Stevie finally looked up to see David and Patrick giving her the same warm, interested grin.

“Is there anywhere you’d like to start, Stevie?” Patrick purred as he traced his fingertips over her skin

David scooted closer to her. His dick pressed against her hip. “We want to do whatever you want.”

She had all day to think about what she wanted to do with them first. So many ideas were in her head that it was impossible to choose. As the seconds passed, Patrick trailed his fingers between her legs to rub lightly at her folds while David cupped her breast.

“Okay, you two are not helping me think,” Stevie exhaled.

Patrick leaned in close, his breath ghosting over her lips. “Then, don’t.”

He was right. So, she stopped.

Stevie kissed Patrick messily.

“I want your face between my legs,” she said to him. Then, to David, “And I want your cock in my mouth.”

“Can do,” Patrick replied as he slid down the bed.

“I don’t mind that,” David said cheekily.

Stevie stayed on her back, and Patrick pulled her legs over his shoulders. He immediately went to work licking her pussy like it was the most delicious dessert. She moaned happily as his tongue slipped inside her.

“How do you want me?” David asked, poised to do whatever she asked.

“Just right here,” she answered, patting the bed next to her. He didn’t have to move far—just enough for her to wrap her lips around the head.

She sucked him leisurely, going at the same pace Patrick was taking with her. It was a remarkable change from their previous affairs. No one was pressed for time, or afraid someone might walk in. Her body felt like an electrical field with a low-powered buzz humming from end to end.

“Fuck, Patrick,” David moaned. “You look so good between her legs.”

Patrick groaned in acknowledgment, the vibrations against her pussy making Stevie gasp.

David lovingly tucked Stevie’s hair behind her ear.

“And you always look good sucking my cock,” he said. “Mm, so good…” He continued to stroke her hair as he settled back against the pillows.

Stevie moaned when Patrick teasingly tongued her clit. She couldn’t get over how good he was at eating pussy. He lapped her up, savoring the juice she gave him. She felt her pussy starting to ache for more.

“Patrick,” she said, pulling her mouth off David’s cock. “Put your cock inside me.”

She should not have looked down her body because the look in Patrick’s dark brown eyes was full of lust. The last time he ate her out, it was too dark for her to properly see his face. Now, it was almost too much.

He gave her one more broad lick up the middle, then got to his knees. His hard cock jutted out from his body, bobbing as he got in position. With Stevie’s legs wrapped around his waist, Patrick lined his cock up and pushed into her pussy. He was so thick she couldn’t help but moan loudly around David’s dick.

Patrick fucked her slow and steady. Waves of pleasure roiled in her belly. The heat radiated outwards, making her whole body warm and sated. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing with David’s cock moving between her lips.

David scratched her head to get her attention.

“Do you wanna try a new position?” he asked warmly.

Stevie nodded. David always had great sex ideas. She’d be a fool to say no.

“Patrick, you stay there,” David said before he pulled his cock out of her mouth and climbed off the bed.

“No problem,” Patrick replied, giving Stevie a cheeky smile.

David carefully turned her on the bed with her head hanging off the mattress. Stevie had an idea of where this was going, so she opened her mouth.

“Good girl,” David purred as he slid his cock back in. This position let him control the pace and get deeper down her throat.

Sighing blissfully, Stevie closed her eyes to focus on all the sensations happening to her. Their four big hands roamed her body, petting her stomach, squeezing her tits, gripping her hips. Patrick's cock speared her open, plunging into her wetness over and over. David's balls tapped her nose with every thrust; the scent of his musk filled her nostrils. Then, she heard Patrick softly moan, followed by the sound of kissing.

Oh, fuck, they were making out above her!

She groaned around David’s cock, causing him to gasp and thrust a little faster.

“Oh, fuck, this is so good, David,” Patrick murmured. “She’s so wet and tight on my cock.”

“Yeah? You like fucking Stevie’s pussy?” David asked.

“Mhm, I do,” Patrick answered before he fucked her faster and harder. He held her legs by the ankles, spreading her far apart, driving deeper and deeper. She felt fingers on her clit, rubbing it in quick circles. It felt _incredible_.

They kissed noisily again. Fuck, Stevie wanted to watch. She tapped David’s hip, and he withdrew immediately. She woozily picked up her head, all the blood having rushed there. Patrick helpfully scooted back on the bed, keeping her impaled on his dick.

“Is everything okay?” David asked her, his eyes full of concern. She gave him a weak smile.

“Everything’s great,” she replied hoarsely. “I just wanted to watch you two kiss.”

David and Patrick smirked at each other.

“I think we can accommodate that,” David said.

He climbed on the bed to kneel behind Patrick, who moaned when David grabbed his hips and pulled them together. David gently tipped Patrick’s head back, gazed at his adoring face, and kissed him deeply.

God, they looked so good together, so in love. How could she have thought their relationship was in trouble? Their practiced kisses were so passionate and _so_ hot. For years, she’d given them privacy like the respectful friend she was. But now they were putting on a show for her… all while Patrick’s cock was deep inside her.

David scratched his fingers over Patrick’s chest as he stayed plastered to Patrick’s back. His hips moved with Patrick’s like he was fucking Stevie _through_ his husband. Next time, she thought, David should be inside Patrick while he fucked her. Or vice versa. She wanted them to enjoy each other, too, not just focus on her (though she was not going to complain).

“Fuck, yes,” she exhaled when she saw the pink marks David’s fingernails left on Patrick’s fair skin. “Mark him up.”

David peered at her and broke the kiss with Patrick. Stevie was about to protest, but she watched him drop a delicate kiss on Patrick’s neck before biting the thick muscle.

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” Patrick shouted, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

The harder David sucked, the wilder Patrick’s thrusts became. His steady pace was gone. Patrick couldn’t stay kneeling any longer, and he fell forward on his hands, hovering over Stevie as he fucked her faster. David followed, still biting and sucking at Patrick’s neck.

Patrick let out a choked sob. He opened his eyes, his pupils blown with lust.

“Yes, yes, so good,” Stevie whispered as she touched them both, raking her fingernails over Patrick’s chest and David’s sides. “C’mon, Patrick, cum inside me. Wanna feel your cum in my pussy… C’mon— _oooh!_ ”

She moaned at the sudden burst of hot cum in her pussy as Patrick came with a shout. His hips slammed into hers with the added weight of David above him, pressing him deep inside her.

Patrick panted, trying to catch his breath. David released Patrick’s neck to reveal what Stevie knew would be a blossoming, beautiful hickey. Stevie ran her fingers over the patch of red skin. When she felt the bite marks, she shivered.

David flopped down beside her on the bed with his hand idly stroking his erection. Patrick kissed Stevie before sitting back on his heels. He gently eased his softening cock out of her pussy. Some cum came out with him, but Patrick graciously pushed it back into her.

“Gotta keep that in there,” Patrick murmured to himself. His fingers brushed her clit, sending another shiver up her body. She hadn’t cum yet, but she was more than halfway there.

Patrick laid down on her other side in exhaustion. He felt his neck for the bite mark, then shot a look at David.

“David, what did you do to my neck?” Patrick asked alarmed. Stevie knew their hickey policy and couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t blame me. Blame Stevie,” David said with a smirk.

Patrick shook his head disapprovingly, yet Stevie could tell he wasn’t too upset about it. They weren’t going to be back at the store for a few more days, and turtlenecks were always an option, much to David’s chagrin.

David cleared his throat. Stevie looked back at him, where he nodded down at his cock.

“What would you like me to do about this?” David asked flirtatiously.

“That’s an excellent question,” Stevie said. She turned to Patrick. “What do you think David should do with his hard cock?”

Patrick stopped touching his mark to give them his full attention. “Hm… I mean, I think he should cum in your pussy.”

“Agreed,” Stevie nodded.

“I like that idea,” David said.

Patrick pondered for another moment. “Mm, I think you should ride him like this so we can watch you.”

“Oh, I like that idea,” David added.

Stevie smirked knowingly. These perverts.

“It’s because you wanna watch my tits bounce, don’t you?” she asked.

“Mhm.”

“That’s exactly it.”

She chuckled to herself as she sat up. They were ridiculous. She crawled over David’s body to swing a leg over his hips. Patrick rolled closer to him and snuggled up to his side as David got comfortable.

They put on a show for her; it was only fair that she put on a show for them.

Stevie sat up on her knees and lined up David’s cock with her wet pussy. Glacially, she sank on his hard dick. His face twitched in pleasure as his eyes closed. She could only imagine what it felt like to be inside her.

“You like how I feel, David?” she asked seductively, clenching around him. “You like feeling your husband’s cum already in there?”

She took his long groan as a yes.

Stevie glanced at Patrick’s soft cock, still shiny with their cum. She awkwardly leaned down and took his flaccid member in her mouth.

“Oh, shit,” Patrick gasped, his hand instinctively tangling in her hair.

She tasted their cum together as she cleaned him off. Once she was finished, she sat up, delicately wiping her lips with her fingers.

“Jesus, fuck,” David whispered.

“Tastes amazing,” she said coyly.

It was time to get to work.

She started to roll her hips, grinding herself on his cock. The friction of his pubis against her clit was terrific and just what she needed.

Patrick trailed his fingers along her thigh. The light touch reminded her of her audience. She threw her long hair behind her to give them the view they’d been begging for.

“God, look at them,” David murmured. He groped her breasts playfully, massaging the soft flesh with his palms. He glanced at Patrick. “I wish you had a pair of tits, too.”

Patrick balked at the thought, which made Stevie giggle. David knew his comment was ridiculous. Stevie could see it in his eyes. He was pleased with Patrick’s reaction.

“I’m not getting tits for you to play with, David,” Patrick said, trying not to laugh.

“Oh, well,” David sighed dramatically. He looked up at Stevie. “Yours will have to be the only ones. I hope you’re okay with that.”

“I’m very okay with that,” she said, shaking her head to hide her laughter. Sex made David silly, which was one of the reasons Stevie loved fucking him. He was a ball of anxiety out in the world, but he was so confident in the bedroom that he could get away with letting loose a bit. Stevie could tell Patrick also got this side of David during sex, which made her so happy.

David’s eyes danced with delight as he pinched her nipples, causing them to harden into nubs.

“Y’know, David,” Stevie said, “you’re gonna have to stop playing with my tits if you want them to bounce.”

Patrick helpfully grabbed David’s wrist and removed one hand from her, the other quickly following. His hands fell to her thighs, where he tangled his fingers with Patrick’s.

Stevie smirked as she lifted herself off of David’s cock, then let her weight drop back down with a soft _smack_. She felt her breasts judder with the movement. She did it again and again very slowly as she appreciated David and Patrick’s eyes on her. It was nice to have two men drinking her in like she was a sexual goddess delivered to them by the universe. Or that was at least how they made her feel. And it was _wonderful._

Gradually, Stevie sped up, finding a moderate rhythm that didn’t make her thighs burn. She couldn’t go as deep as before, but her boobs were bouncing for them as promised. David’s cock felt so good inside her, massaging her walls with every thrust. She loved that she was stuffed with another cock and riding it like a porn star. In any other situation, the objectification would’ve bothered her. However, these were her best friends, and she knew they’d ensure she had a spectacular orgasm at the end.

“Fuck yeah, look at those tits bounce,” David babbled. “Look so fucking good, Stevie. Pussy feels so good around my cock…”

David crept his hands up her thighs to hold her waist. He planted his feet behind her and started to meet her thrust for thrust. The show was over. David wanted to fuck her.

Stevie’s ass smacked lewdly against his thighs as she moaned low. David’s cock was an inch longer than Patrick’s, and she could feel the difference. He was _so_ deep. The fire in her belly grew with every penetration. The head of his cock grazed a post inside her that made a spark light behind her eyes with every thrust. She whimpered. It wasn’t enough.

As she fell forward, she slapped her hands down on David’s chest. _Yes_ , she could get some severe friction on her clit that was sorely neglected. She worked her hips fast, riding David like a prized stallion.

Patrick moved her hair out of her face while David grabbed her ass to help her move faster.

“Ride that dick, Stevie,” David growled. “Fuck, you’re so good, feel so good on my cock…”

Stevie’s orgasm built quickly after being simmering for so long. With a few more thrusts, she was cumming hard. She dug her fingernails into David’s skin as she clenched around his cock.

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” she shouted as David forced her to keep moving, grinding her clit against his body. Trust David to give her long, explosive orgasms. She felt herself gushing around his cock and getting wetter and wetter.

Her arms started to shake from the force of her orgasm. David pulled her down, hugging her to his chest. He grabbed her ass again and pounded into her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ” David chanted in her ear as he slammed their hips together, and she felt the familiar burst of hot cum erupt in her pussy. David held her there for a moment, emptying himself into her.

When he finally dropped his hips, she knew it was over. She listened to his racing heartbeat as they panted heavily together. Their skin was damp with sweat.

Patrick lovingly combed Stevie’s hair out of her face with his fingers. She hummed contentedly and opened her eyes. He was staring at her adoringly like he was proud of her.

“Thank you, Patrick,” she mumbled with a weak smile.

He leaned in and kissed her softly.

“Hey, where’s mine?” David said.

Patrick chuckled against Stevie’s lips. He drew back to look at David.

“It’s right here, babe,” Patrick purred before kissing his husband languidly.

Stevie settled against David’s chest, nuzzling his chest hair. He was still inside her, though she could feel him getting soft. She idly wished she could have a cock in her all the time. It felt _so_ good.

David and Patrick tenderly rubbed her back and thighs. She was going to be so sore tomorrow, but it was completely worth it.

A wave of sadness rushed over her. Tomorrow they were going home.

Stevie silently hoped they were stuck here and that they could do this again and again. She had so many ideas and positions she wanted to try. She wanted to fuck in other rooms of the cabin. She wanted to watch David and Patrick have sex.

Yes, they could do this at home. But given how busy they all were and the mental change back to everyday life… Stevie guessed this was it.

David finally slipped out of her with a groan. She gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Patrick asked her warmly.

“I can feel your cum dripping out of me,” she murmured.

Patrick’s eyes widened, and he sat up to check. She reflexively clenched her pussy, pushing more cum out. She felt his hands on her ass, spreading her open. More trickled out.

“Fuck…” Patrick breathed.

He let go of her ass and moved again. David craned his head to look, but Stevie stayed put. She was so exhausted from fucking two guys and—

“ _Oh!_ ” she exclaimed when she felt Patrick lick her pussy.

She instinctively tilted her hips to give him better access. David helped by reaching down to hold her ass apart. Patrick's tongue dipped between her labia, licking up the cum she’d already pushed out. He suddenly disappeared, then David inhaled sharply.

“Mm, yeah, clean me up, baby,” David said.

It wasn’t long before Patrick’s mouth was back on her. He licked into her, digging for more between her folds.

“Push it out,” David commanded her lovingly.

Stevie did as she was told. She clenched her pussy until more cum trickled out, where Patrick greedily licked it up.

“Good girl,” David whispered. Stevie shivered. She wasn’t prepared for that. “Do it again.”

She did. Again and again, she squeezed their mixed cum out for Patrick to slurp it up. It started as being too much too soon, but Stevie was nearing another orgasm by the end.

“I’m gonna cum again,” she whined.

Without a word, Patrick dove in, eating her out with gusto. Soon, a second orgasm rolled gently over her body. She shuddered in David’s arms. Patrick led her through it until she jerked violently when she hit the limit.

“Holy fuck…” Stevie panted. She needed a second to breathe.

Her arms quaked as she lifted herself off David’s chest. Patrick swiftly helped her roll onto the bed beside David, then took his place on her other side.

Now with fresh air hitting her heated skin, Stevie could tell just how wrecked she was. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, desperately trying to break through. Her hips ached from her legs being spread for so long. Her pussy throbbed mightily from her two—two!—orgasms.

When she looked at David and Patrick, she covered her face with her hands and groaned.

“You bastards are way too smug,” Stevie mumbled through her hands.

“Us? Smug?!” Patrick said with some of the fakest incredulity she’d ever heard.

“Um, I’ve never been smug in my _life_ ,” David said. Stevie couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that.

She removed her hands from her face.

“I hate you two so much,” she said.

“No, you don’t,” Patrick said, smirking.

“No, I don’t,” she immediately amended. “Now, can one of you carry me to the bathroom to pee?”

“Again?!” David said.

“Yes, David,” she snapped back. “This is what happens when you make me cum that hard.”

Patrick shook his head with a chuckle. “I’ll take you, Stevie.”

“ _Thank you_ , Patrick,” she said with a pointed look at David. “I’m glad someone cares about me around here.”

Patrick climbed out of bed. With ease, he scooped her out of bed, cradling her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. As he carried her to the bathroom, she peered over his shoulder at David and stuck her tongue out.

“Very adult, Stevie,” David replied. She giggled.

In no time, she was finished in the bathroom. Patrick transferred her back to the bed where David had fixed the sheets and added another pillow.

Were they…?

“Am I sleeping here?” Stevie asked. She knew the answer, but she wasn’t prepared for the wave of emotion that hit her. It was one thing to sleep with a married couple. It was another to _actually_ sleep with a married couple. This was a level of intimacy she hadn’t considered.

“Um, yes?” David said. “You’re already in our bed.”

“I mean, I could go to my room,” she said. “Give you two some privacy—”

“No,” Patrick cut her off gently. “We want you here. We don’t need privacy.”

“Mm, not right now,” David corrected him. “We don’t need privacy right now.”

Stevie smiled. “Then, I’ll stay.”

The trio stayed up for another couple of hours, lounging naked in the bed, talking about whatever. Then one by one, they drifted off to sleep.


	10. day 6: escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David panics.

The next morning, Stevie awoke to a naked Patrick curled up behind her making soft, helpless noises into her hair. His large hand was warm on her breast as he held her close. The head of his erection slid against her already wet vulva.

This was a hell of a way to wake up. Stevie was exhausted from last night’s activities, and her body was so sore. Yet apparently, Patrick was ready for more. She was _not_ complaining.

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Patrick breathed.

Tenderly, Stevie slid her hand down Patrick’s forearm to rest atop his hand. Patrick chuckled.

“Mm, someone’s finally awake,” he purred, his voice deep and sleepy in her ear.

“Finally,” David added. He seemed closer than she thought he’d be. Stevie awkwardly craned her neck to see past Patrick’s body.

David was spooned behind Patrick and flexing his hips into his ass.

Holy shit. They were already having morning sex.

How long had they been awake? Better yet, how long had she been asleep?

Stevie dropped her head back down on the pillow. This was _seriously_ one hell of a way to wake up.

“Jesus Christ, guys,” she said.

“ _Unh_ —are you saying I can’t— _yeah—_ fuck my husband?” David asked as his thrusts quickened.

“Fuck, David…” she sighed with a smile. They were insatiable, and she loved it.

David grabbed her hip and tugged, properly sandwiching Patrick between them. His thrusts into Patrick jostled Stevie, making Patrick’s length grind against her. She was so tempted to reach between her legs and slip his cock into her pussy. It would feel so good…

What was she thinking? Of course, that was what she should do.

Stevie stretched her hand past her ass to clumsily feel for Patrick’s cock. The position wasn’t ideal, so she barely grazed her fingers on his shaft. She whined. She wanted it inside her…

Without a word, David came to her rescue. He grabbed Patrick’s cock and easily stuffed it inside her. Instantly, several inches entered her, drawing a satisfied moan from her lips.

“ _Fuck_ …” Patrick sighed. His initial thrusts into Stevie were shallow and short, likely resulting from David’s thrusts into him. As soon as Patrick adjusted her body against his, she was adequately speared on his dick. Her pussy ached from the stretch. She probably needed a more extended break after last night, but she wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity for sex.

Patrick’s thrusts into her were haphazard and arrhythmic as he tried to balance receiving and giving simultaneously. Stevie didn’t mind. His cock massaged her walls perfectly and made her body warm all over. Plus, she loved listening to this generally put-together man quietly lose his cool.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , David… Fuck me… _please_ … Fuck, so _wet_ …” Patrick mumbled into Stevie’s hair.

Then, the erratic thrusts stopped.

“C’mon, fuck us how you want,” David murmured.

Patrick whined softly. He started to move his hips again with slow, careful thrusts. He rocked back and forth, sinking into Stevie, then impaling himself on David’s cock. This was a rare instance when Stevie wished for a ceiling mirror. She wanted to see Patrick caught in the middle of an endless loop of pleasure.

“Mm, that feels _so_ good, Patrick,” Stevie said. She didn’t want David to be the only one encouraging him.

Soon, he found his rhythm. It wasn’t fast enough to make Stevie cum, but that didn’t mean it was bad. She tilted her hips back for him, arching her back so that he could fuck her more comfortably.

“That’s right, Patrick,” David purred. “Ride my cock and fuck her pussy. Best of both worlds.”

Patrick grunted. His hips stuttered as he tried to move faster. It wasn’t working. Lying on their sides was limiting.

“David… David, _please_ ,” Patrick cried out helplessly.

“Okay, okay,” David said calmly. “Hold on.”

In a coordinated effort, the trio stayed connected as they repositioned themselves, so Stevie was lying on her stomach, cheek pressed to the mattress, her legs spread far apart to accommodate both David _and_ Patrick behind her. Patrick leaned over her and buried his thick cock entirely in her pussy. He pulled out just a bit before David started fucking him too, driving Patrick’s cock into her again and again.

Stevie was full of Patrick’s cock, yet being fucked by David. She heard David’s hips loudly smacking against Patrick’s ass at a rapid clip. Patrick’s fingers tightened in the sheets beside Stevie’s head.

“ _Fuck,_ David…” Patrick groaned. His knuckles were white as he gripped the sheets. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum…”

“Do it,” David commanded. “Cum, Patrick. Cum inside her.”

Patrick choked on a gasp, dropping his forehead to Stevie’s back. One hand flew to her hip, and he came, pumping another load into her.

“Oh, fuck, _Patrick_ ,” Stevie moaned. Hot cum in her pussy was still a new feeling for her, one that made her want to never touch condoms again.

David grunted hoarsely, and a few thrusts later, the movement behind Stevie stopped.

“Mm, yeah, David,” Patrick said. “Fill me up, just like that…”

As soon as he was finished, David pulled out and dropped to the bed next to Stevie. Patrick followed, pulling out of her and lying down between them on his back. David cuddled up to him, and once Stevie caught her breath, she snuggled up to Patrick’s other side. Patrick wrapped an arm around both of them.

“So, that was quite a wake-up call,” Stevie said.

David smiled while Patrick chuckled.

“Is that how you two start every morning?” she asked.

They looked at one another.

“Um, not every morning,” Patrick said.

“Today was because I realized we hadn't had sex since someone’s vagina entered the picture,” David said, giving Stevie a jokingly pointed look.

Stevie playfully shoved his shoulder. “Hey! You’re the one who came up with this whole plan to lure me into your bed. You have no one to blame but yourself. And from what I can tell, you both _really_ enjoy my vagina, so...” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“Uh, we do,” David said. “But we also really like each other if our marriage is anything to go by. Besides, we’re not a couple of heterosexual Neanderthals who only think about pussy twenty-four hours a day.”

“You’re right,” she said wryly. “You’re not heterosexual.”

David gave her the cold, hard stare she loved to see.

Patrick silently laughed at them.

“Okay. Maybe we have been a little focused the last couple of days,” David said evenly. He tenderly patted Patrick’s chest. “I guess I just woke up this morning and thought I should cum in my husband at least once on this trip.”

“So thoughtful,” Patrick finally said as he pet David’s hair. “Did you cum, Stevie?”

“Um, no, I didn’t,” she said plainly. Before Patrick could get all concerned for her, she added, “Don’t worry. You banked an extra one last night. I’m set for now.” She clenched and felt Patrick’s cum shift within her. “It still felt perfect.”

Patrick smiled at her. “Good.”

Stillness fell over them as they enjoyed the easy company of one another in the morning light. Stevie loved how simple this actually was. She wasn’t self-conscious or afraid their relationship would crumble after this trip. Actually, she felt closer to both of them - and not just physically. David and Patrick were two fairly monogamous people, so Stevie felt weirdly honored to be invited into their marriage bed.

Stevie closed her eyes and tucked her face into Patrick’s chest. She skimmed her hand across his skin to tangle her fingers with David’s. Her breathing slowed, and she could feel herself slipping back to sleep… just like this…

“We should probably shower and figure out whether we can go home today,” he said calmly.

Sadness bubbled in Stevie’s chest. Right. Home.

“Five more minutes,” David mumbled, nuzzling Patrick’s shoulder.

Patrick sighed happily. “Okay. Five more minutes.”

* * *

“Why are you packing up right now?” Patrick inquired. He stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips, watching David methodically fold his sweaters and place them neatly in his suitcase.

“Well, you’re going to clear off the car, and then we’re leaving, so I want to be prepared,” David replied.

“David, have you looked out a window? I seriously don’t think we’re getting out of here today,” Patrick said.

The snowfall had eased up, but it was still coming down. Judging by the looks of it, there was easily three feet of snow on the ground. Yet, David believed they were still leaving today, despite everything Patrick warned him.

“Okay, well, why don’t we figure that out then?” David asked testily.

Patrick stared at him. Why was David so impatient right now? “Fine, let’s go outside.”

David followed Patrick downstairs, passing Stevie’s room, where she was lounging on her bed, reading a mystery novel. She peered over her book.

“Where are you two going?” Stevie asked.

David huffed. “Unburying the car so we can head home.”

Stevie’s brow wrinkled, and she set her book aside.

“He’s insistent that we can leave today,” Patrick added.

“Do you, uh, want some help?” Stevie asked cautiously. Before Patrick checked on David, he and Stevie had watched the snow blow past the big windows and settle on the large, rising drifts. They mutually had agreed they’d have to stay a few more days. It was the safest option considering Patrick’s car couldn’t handle even a hint of a flurry, let alone three feet of snow.

Patrick didn’t mind. Sure, he had had to call their manager Mackenzie to settle some logistics for the store, but otherwise, a few extra days of vacation with David and Stevie sounded great. And Stevie hadn’t had a break in so long that naturally, she wanted to extend this as long as possible.

On the other hand, David had convinced himself that the snow was not that bad outside, and they were going to drive out of here with no issue. Patrick didn’t understand why. David could see the snow, and he knew how bad Patrick’s car was. David could be dense sometimes, but even this was odd behavior.

“It’d probably be best,” David said, wincing before he disappeared to put his coat and boots on.

Patrick gave Stevie a wordless shrug. She responded with a silent headshake and set down her book to follow him.

David was out the door with a shovel and snowbrush before Patrick and Stevie had finished getting ready. A frigid gust blew into the cabin, slicing through Patrick’s open coat and making him shiver. It was _really_ fucking cold.

“Jesus, fuck! David!” Stevie yelled as she hastily laced up her boots.

Outside, the weather was worse than yesterday. Snowflakes cut across Patrick’s cheeks like tiny shards of glass. The wind stung at his eyes, making it challenging to keep them open.

With his long legs, David managed to step through the piling snow. Patrick struggled to lift his legs high enough and felt his hip pop uncomfortably several times. Stevie didn’t even try to walk through the snow. When her entire leg sank deep on her second step, she instantly reversed course. She waited impatiently on the deck where, thankfully, the cabin had acted as its windshield, blocking the snow from settling against the doors.

David reached the car first. It was almost completely buried. Only the side windows and door handles were visible. There was no universe in which they were getting his car out today. That didn’t stop David. He started to frantically shovel the snow from around the vehicle. He couldn’t scoop very much because the snow was nearly up to his waist.

“David! What are you doing?” Patrick shouted over the wind.

“I’m digging… the car… out…” David panted. “Because… we’re going… home today…” He grabbed the snowbrush and tossed it to Patrick. “Here’s the… thing. Do the windshield.”

Patrick grew even more concerned. This wasn’t a joke. This wasn’t something they could laugh about later. He glanced over at the porch where Stevie stood stock still, her arms folded over her chest, waiting.

“David, this isn’t going to do anything for the windshield,” Patrick said as calmly as he could over the wind.

David huffed angrily and snatched the snowbrush out of Patrick’s hand. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“David!” Patrick begged as he watched his husband make a small dent in the thick blanket of snow on top of the car. “It’s not going to work.”

“It _would_ if you’d help me!” David snapped back.

Patrick looked helplessly at Stevie again.

“David, there’s too much snow!” Stevie shouted from the porch. “No amount of digging is gonna fix it.”

David choked on a sob before he dropped the snowbrush and started digging with his hands.

Patrick’s heart broke. He hated seeing David like this. He hated that something was going on in David’s head that he wasn’t saying. He needed to stop David before he hurt himself.

Patrick gracelessly climbed through the snow to his husband. He seized David’s hands.

“David! David, stop!” Patrick ordered as he wrestled David away from the car. “David, please stop!”

David fought back with desperate determination. “Patrick, no! We have to leave—”

They toppled back the scant inches into the snow. Patrick hugged David close, wrapping his arms around David’s, so he could not move them.

“We need to go home,” David cried. “We need to go home…” He tucked his face into Patrick’s shoulder. His body heaved as he began to sob.

“I know, I know,” Patrick said as calmly as he could. He rubbed David’s back soothingly. “We will go home. Just not today.”

A louder sob ripped through David’s throat.

Patrick squeezed him tighter. The wind continued to bite at his cheeks, but he didn’t care. His number one priority was and always would be David.

“Guys! Come inside!” Stevie shouted from the porch.

Patrick pressed his lips against David’s ear. “You’re safe, you’re safe, you’re with Stevie and me, you’re going to be alright. Nothing bad is going to happen to you as long as we’re around. Everything is going to be okay.”

David breathed deeply. He wasn’t sobbing anymore.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Patrick repeated. “It’s gonna be okay.”

David unfolded his arms from between their bodies to wrap them around Patrick’s waist.

Patrick sighed in relief. “C’mon, let’s go inside. It’s warm and comfortable. I’ll make you a big cup of hot chocolate, and we can talk. Or we don’t have to. We’ll figure it out. It’s gonna be okay. But we have to go inside first.”

“Okay,” David finally said, his voice muffled by Patrick’s thick coat.

Reluctantly, Patrick released David from his hold. He took David’s hand and carried the tools in the other as he led David back through the snow to the cabin. When they reached the porch, Stevie grabbed the shovel and snowbrush to set them aside, then came to David’s other side.

“It’s okay, David,” she said, ushering him inside. “Let’s get inside the cabin…”

Once inside, Stevie helped David remove his coat. Patrick disrobed quickly, dumping his outerwear on the floor.

“I’m gonna make hot chocolate, okay?” he said.

“Thank you, Patrick,” Stevie said as she began removing her coat.

He pecked David on the cheek before hurrying to the kitchen to warm the milk.

Stevie led David to the couch, murmuring encouragement as they went.

Fifteen minutes later, the hot chocolate was ready. Patrick knew he couldn’t skimp on the process, especially if he was making it to soothe a panic attack. He prepared three mugs with heaps of marshmallows, just how David liked it.

In the living room, Stevie and David were stretched out on the couch cuddled together. Stevie cradled David against her chest, his face pressed into her bosom. He breathed deeply, his eyes closed, as Stevie tenderly rubbed his back and whispered into his hair.

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” she said. “I’m right here… You’re here with me on the couch in the safe and warm cabin… You’re okay, David… I’ve got you… Can you smell the hot chocolate Patrick is making? Can you hear my heart beating?... Everything’s gonna be okay…”

Patrick caught Stevie’s eye, and she smiled appreciatively at him as he set the mugs on the coffee table. He was so grateful for her help. It was a lot easier to manage David’s panic attacks with someone else who knew exactly what to do.

“David, I made hot chocolate,” Patrick said warmly.

That roused David. His eyes blinked open, and he gradually sat up. He looked exhausted. Panic attacks usually took a lot out of him, and this one was horrible.

“Thank you,” David murmured as he stared at the abundance of marshmallows in his mug.

“Of course,” Patrick said. He sat down next to David and sipped at his hot chocolate. “This is a good batch. Try it.”

David did, then hummed contentedly. “It’s delicious.”

“I’m glad,” Patrick said.

On the other side of David, Stevie smiled. It was the first thing David had said in over twenty minutes. If he was speaking, that meant he was open for conversation. They still needed to check first.

“Do you want to talk about what happened outside?” Stevie asked gently. "We don't have to. We can put on some music or a movie..."

David let out a heavy sigh.

“I suppose we should talk about it,” he mumbled.

Patrick and Stevie waited patiently while David gathered his thoughts.

“It’s just… when the bus dropped my family off in Schitt’s Creek, we were suddenly trapped,” David explained. “Couldn’t go anywhere, couldn’t live the life we were used to. And I guess being told I was going to be trapped here, too, brought up all those old feelings. That’s never happened before.”

Patrick was constantly learning how deeply traumatizing David's forced relocation to Schitt's Creek was. David usually laughed it off, saying the aftermath was worth it. However, Patrick had never limited David’s movement (unless there was a safe word involved, of course). He met David when he’d been in Schitt’s Creek for a while and had adjusted. So, he couldn’t speak directly to the difficulty David and his family had when they’d arrived.

But Stevie could.

“You were a very different person then, David,” Stevie said. “You learned to make the best of a hard situation. Like, you started your own business and got married. You were given the option to leave, and you _stayed_. And—”

David interrupted, “Well, because you guilted me—"

“—I did not guilt you. You made the decision all on your own,” she said, patting him on the back. “But it wasn’t a trap anymore. And this—” She gestured to the cabin around them. “—is different. Patrick and I are with you, and we love you a lot. We’re gonna find a way out of here before we have to eat someone.”

After a moment, David said to her, “I mean, if we’re gonna eat someone, it’s gonna be you."

“Wait, why me?”

“Patrick’s my husband, and that was not part of our wedding vows.”

Patrick shook his head. It was a lovely speech that was quickly devolving into a normal David and Stevie conversation.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Patrick cut in. “We are going to make the best out of _this_ situation until we can figure out how to get home. And I promise we will get home.”

Biting his lip, David nodded. “You’re right. Thank you.”

David kissed Patrick softly on the lips, then turned and kissed Stevie as well.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you two,” David said.

“You’d probably have frostbite from digging the car out,” Stevie said with a wry smirk.

“Okay, that’s enough out of you.”

Patrick rolled his eyes. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day watching more of David’s favorite movies, even eating dinner in the living room because he refused to pause _Miss Congeniality_ for any reason. (“It’s one of Sandra Bullock’s best films, Patrick.”) After dessert, David felt at ease, as if the morning hadn’t happened.

In fact, David was feeling rather amorous.

Throughout all of _Sweet Home Alabama_ , David flirted with Patrick _hard_. He snuggled up to him like they had when they were first dating. David took it slow—nosing his hairline, kissing his jaw, rubbing his chest—until Patrick was making out with him. _God_ , it felt so good to have his husband’s tongue in his mouth.

Patrick was very responsive. He pushed David back on the couch until they were horizontal, their groins rocking together as they made out like teenagers.

“Mm, you’re so sexy,” David purred between kisses.

“No, _you’re_ the sexy one,” Patrick flirted back.

David grinned into their kisses. Patrick was the best husband David could’ve ever asked for.

He felt Patrick getting hard against his thigh, matching his own growing erection. There was no world in which Patrick lying on top of him would not make him hard.

“ _Fuck_ , Patrick,” David whispered. “I want your big hard cock inside me.”

“Oh yeah?” Patrick said, rolling his hips purposefully against David’s. “Want me to take you upstairs and split you open on my big hard cock?”

David bit his lip and nodded coyly.

“Want you to fuck me open and cum inside me,” David said.

Patrick peered over to Stevie, who was sitting in a nearby chair. David tilted his head back to see her openly ogling at them. Judging by the way her arm was moving, she was touching herself. Shameless.

“Do you want to invite Stevie?” Patrick asked David, grinning wickedly.

David shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”

Patrick climbed off of David then helped him stand. Stevie was still staring at them, her palm pressed against her clothed vulva.

“Hey Stevie, we were wondering if you wanted to have sex with us upstairs,” David said seductively.

She quickly got to her feet.

“Um…” She gulped. “I’d kinda like to just watch you two if you don’t mind.”

David was surprised. For some reason, he never thought she’d be interested in watching two men have sex with each other. He glanced at Patrick.

“I’m into it if you are,” Patrick said.

David smirked and took Patrick’s hand.

“Then let’s go.”

In their bedroom, David and Patrick immediately disrobed and climbed into bed, continuing their activities from the couch. Patrick’s skin was heaven in David’s hands, and his thick cock sandwiched between their bellies was to die for.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” David murmured. He grabbed Patrick’s ass for emphasis.

“Gonna fuck you so well, David,” Patrick replied before capturing David in a devouring kiss.

As Patrick rocked his hips downward, David found himself spreading his legs wider and wider. He was so thirsty for Patrick’s cock in his ass he was physically begging for it. Patrick caught on and moved his cock, so the shaft rubbed against David’s dry hole.

David whined desperately. He wanted Patrick inside him so badly. His husband had the thickest cock he’d ever taken, and David always felt it the next day no matter what they did. It was like Patrick was reshaping him only to be his, so only his dick would go there. David loved it.

Patrick knew what David wanted, and of course, he wasn’t going to consent immediately. Instead, he kissed down David’s neck to his chest, where he tongued at David’s nipples and nibbled them into hard pebbles. David remembered they had an audience tonight and moaned loudly.

“Oh, fuck, _Patrick_ ,” he said as Patrick kissed down his belly, nuzzling his chest hair as he went. David’s stomach quivered as Patrick got lower and lower.

Patrick peered up at him through his lashes as he mouthed around the base of David’s cock, dropping wet, sucking kisses that made David shiver. Patrick stroked David’s dick while his mouth went even lower to suck on his balls.

“Oh shit,” David gasped when Patrick rolled his testicle in his mouth. “Oh shit, oh shit, Patrick. Holy fuck…” Then, as a matter of equality, Patrick administered the same treatment to his other testicle, making David an aching horny mess.

Patrick released David’s ball from his mouth with a soft _pop!_ The smallest stimulation to David’s balls could make him cum almost instantly, and, lucky for David, Patrick _loved_ playing with his balls.

David stole a glance over at Stevie, whose hand was down her pants. Her eyes were fixated on them as she silently worked her fingers in and out of her pussy. _Fuck_ , it was so empowering that someone found him and Patrick sexy enough to masturbate over.

While he was looking away, Patrick took the opportunity to show off and deep-throated David in one go.

“ _Holy Jesus fucking Christ!_ ” he shouted as he grabbed Patrick’s hair.

Patrick bobbed his head expertly, noisily working David’s cock in his mouth. It was messy and wet with a lot of unnecessary slurping sounds. Once again, they had an audience, and Patrick was nothing if not a performer.

“You taste so good, David,” Patrick mumbled against the head of his cock before taking him down again.

“Such a cockslut,” David said. Though they were enjoying their time with Stevie, David knew Patrick’s first passion was for cock. He begged for David’s dick passionately and often.

The wink from Patrick confirmed it.

Patrick pulled his mouth off David’s cock with a loud _slurp_. David couldn’t stop himself from chuckling.

“You’re ridiculous,” David whispered when Patrick was stretched over him again.

“And you love it,” Patrick grinned.

“I do.” David kissed him firmly.

Patrick glanced at the nightstand, then back to David.

“Did you pack the lube?” he asked.

David grimaced. “I did.”

“It’s okay,” Patrick said with a casual shrug. “I’ll grab it.” He kissed David two more times before climbing off the bed.

“It’s in my toiletry bag,” David said. Patrick gave him a thumbs-up as he unzipped the suitcase.

David’s gaze drifted to Stevie, who was drinking in his naked body. Her eyes were as big as saucers. David smirked and loosely fisted his cock.

“Enjoying the show so far?” he asked her casually.

“Mhm,” she replied nodding. “Enjoying it a lot.”

David smiled. “Good.”

“Found it!” Patrick declared, triumphantly holding the lube bottle aloft.

He swiftly returned to the bed, this time kneeling between David’s open legs while he poured lube on his fingers. It gave David a moment to appreciate Patrick’s body. He loved how Patrick was built. So strong, so firm, so lovely. The hickey David had given him was a beautiful splotch of blue-violet against his pale skin. Art on art.

Slick with lube, Patrick dipped his fingers between David’s cheeks, the tips pressed hesitantly against his hole. David grabbed his thighs and pulled them toward his chest so Patrick could finger him properly. Carefully, Patrick pushed one finger in, quickly followed by a second.

David hummed and tipped his head back as he relished Patrick breaching him. As much as David teased Stevie, he also loved being fingered and played with. It developed out of his New York days when his partner wanted to fuck, but he wasn’t into it. But now, David lost count of the number of times he begged Patrick to play with his ass. They explored anal plugs and beads, and David had many spectacular orgasms with Patrick’s fist in him. He knew Patrick loved playing with him. He got a wild look in his eyes every time he realized he was about to bring David off with just his digits. David wouldn’t trade that for anything.

“How do you feel, David?” Patrick purred.

“Mm, great,” David sighed. “Love your fingers.”

“Yeah? You love it when I’m inside you like this?” Patrick curled his fingers to drag the tips along his walls, stretching him out for his thick cock.

David met Patrick’s gaze. “Love it when you’re inside me, period. You take such good care of me. You’re so good, honey.”

Patrick chuckled lowly, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. David wasn’t telling him anything he didn’t know. Patrick had an unacknowledged praise kink that he loved to exploit.

“Can I have another one of your _thick_ fingers?” David asked politely.

“Yeah, of course,” Patrick said. He pulled his fingers out to add more lube, then returned to David’s hole with three fingers.

David groaned loudly at the stretch. “God, that feels so good. Yeah, open me up.”

Patrick obliged by working his hand faster, fucking him expertly with his fingers. David jerked his cock lazily to raise the buzz of arousal growing in his body.

Patrick gently pushed David’s thigh even farther. It was a bigger stretch than David was used to, but he realized why when he heard Stevie inhale sharply. He smiled to himself. She was really into it.

Well, better up the ante.

“Another, Patrick,” David said.

Keeping his fingers inside, Patrick drizzled more lube on David’s hole, then slid his pinky finger in with the other three. Patrick leaned over and nosed at David’s jaw as David keened loudly.

“ _Fuck_ , so good…” David groaned. “Fucking open me up for your big cock…”

With four fingers in his ass, Patrick started to fuck him in earnest. His knuckles bumped against David’s rim over and over, creating a slick sucking noise that made David so horny. Patrick’s dirty talk—which had vastly improved since they got together—was scorching.

“Yeah, David, take my fucking fingers,” Patrick murmured against his skin. “Love it when I play with your greedy hole… More fingers, the better… Bet Stevie could stuff both her hands in your greedy, hungry hole, and you’d still beg for more… Just want your ass stuffed with fingers and hands and cocks…”

David let out a sob. He was stretched enough for Patrick’s cock, but if he kept going, David was going to beg for both of Stevie’s hands in his ass. He sneaked a glance at Stevie, who was now naked and fucking herself with her fingers at the same tempo as Patrick.

David snapped his eyes shut. He was going to cum if he kept watching Stevie masturbating over them.

“ _Ungh_ , Patrick, I’m ready,” David said feverishly. “Need your cock. Please…”

Patrick kissed under his jaw, then sat up and removed his fingers. David instinctively tried to clench, but his hole was already gaping and aching. He whined impatiently because he knew Patrick’s cock was going to wreck him even more, and he _needed_ it.

“Shh, just a second, David,” Patrick said, soothingly petting his leg.

Soon, Patrick lined up his lubed cock with David’s hole. With one long, steady thrust, Patrick sank into him, drawing an equally long, constant moan from David.

“Fuck, yes…” David sighed when Patrick’s hips met his ass. He clenched around his length. Even after taking four fingers, Patrick’s cock was still a stretch.

Patrick leaned down again and kissed him messily. David’s hands roamed over Patrick’s skin, appreciating the big, solid body lying on top of him, slowly fucking him.

There was something so hot about having a partner his same size. Stevie was fun to fuck because she was so petite and easy to move around. Patrick was fun to fuck because he _wasn’t_. Some of David’s favorite nights were when sex with Patrick resembled wrestling. It made David feel masculine and manly, two adjectives he generally detested, to fight Patrick for sexual dominance. He didn’t realize how much he loved grappling and getting manhandled in bed until Patrick came along.

So, when Patrick yanked David’s hands from his body and pinned his wrists to the mattress, David could not have been more excited.

With a heated look in his eyes, Patrick made David’s insides feel molten hot as he fucked David hard and fast. His balls slapped lewdly against his ass with every thrust.

“Yes, yes, Patrick, fuck me, _yes_ ,” David mumbled. “Take me, take me, yes…”

“So fucking hot,” Patrick said. “Feel so good on my cock.”

David gave himself over to Patrick, closing his eyes and focusing on how Patrick’s cock moved within him, forcing him open over and over. Patrick kissed him possessively, and David returned it with vigor. He could let Patrick fuck him just like this for hours.

Eventually, Patrick’s thrusts slowed, and he pulled out. David opened his eyes.

“Turn over,” Patrick commanded.

As David did, Patrick poured more lube on his cock. David situated himself on his knees and elbows with his ass high in the air. Patrick grabbed his hips and swiftly re-entered him, forcing a groan from David. While this position was less intimate, Patrick’s cock penetrated deeper and brushed against David’s prostate, which David would never complain about.

Patrick _pounded_ into him. His fingers dug into David’s hips, the nails biting into David’s skin. His dominance made David’s body burn.

“ _Fuck_ , Patrick,” David panted. “Fuck my ass, make me yours, make my ass yours…”

“All mine,” Patrick growled.

David was close to cumming. He tried to jerk his cock, but Patrick nailed his prostate over and over, making him dizzier and dizzier with arousal. It wasn’t quite enough. Then he remembered there was someone who could help him.

“Stevie…” David pleaded. “Need you…”

Without hesitation, Stevie was out of her chair and on the bed. David dragged her roughly to lay on her back, spread eagle, underneath him. Shaking, he lined up his cock with her pussy.

“Oh, _oh_ , fuck…” he stuttered as he sank into her wet, hot heat.

“Holy shit,” Stevie gasped as her fingers furiously rubbed her clit. “Holy shit, oh my _god_!”

Stevie seized, her pussy clamping down _hard_ on David’s cock. Her soaking pussy pulsed and gushed relentlessly around his dick while Patrick fucked him ruthlessly in the ass. It was the exact stimulation he needed to push him over the edge.

“Jesus, _fuck!_ ” David yelled into Stevie’s shoulder as his body seized and he came hard, shooting ropes of cum deep into Stevie’s pussy.

Like a chain reaction, Patrick cried out after a few thrusts, slammed his cock in all the way, and David felt the familiar burst of hot cum flood his ass. Patrick gasped with tremors, filling David even more with his essence.

David was out of breath and exhausted. He let himself collapse on top of Stevie with his cock still buried in her pussy. Patrick draped himself over David, kissing his sweaty skin and catching his breath. Stevie tenderly ran her hands along David’s sides.

After a few moments, Patrick finally pulled out. David felt his cum trickle out of his gaping hole, and he sighed contentedly. Patrick destroyed him entirely, then dared to leisurely push his dripping cum back into David, knowing it wouldn’t stay. It was just another way for him to play with David’s hole, and David loved it.

When Patrick was satisfied, he eased himself down to lie beside David and Stevie. He gently rubbed David’s back.

“You’re going to kill me one of these days,” David said.

“I hope not any time soon,” Patrick said with a chuckle. He gave David a soft kiss.

“David, wanna get off of me?” Stevie mumbled from under David. “You’re kinda crushing me.”

David whined. He didn’t want to. Then Stevie clenched around his cock, making him wince from oversensitivity.

“Fine, fine,” he grumbled. He picked himself up off her, his cock sliding out of her drenched pussy, then dropped his body to drape across Patrick.

“Oof!” Patrick exclaimed at the sudden weight, but he welcomed David in his arms all the same. David hugged Patrick closer, nuzzling into his chest. Patrick lovingly stroked his hair. “You feeling okay?”

“Well, my ass is wrecked. So, thank you for that,” David said.

“Any time,” Patrick chuckled. “Stevie, did you enjoy the show?”

“I did, in fact,” she answered. “Didn’t know there would be audience participation.”

“Yeah, me either.” Patrick crooked his neck so he could look at David’s face. David opened one eye to peer back.

“Well, I hope neither of you are complaining because you came, didn’t you?” David said brusquely. “Why does it matter if I wanted to cum in Stevie?”

Patrick shook his head gently. “It doesn’t.”

“I mean, if anything, you should be thanking me because now, we don’t have to change the sheets,” he added.

Stevie hummed uncertainly. Oh no. David picked up his head to look. There was a wet spot right between Stevie’s legs.

“Son of a bitch,” David swore under his breath.

“I’ll be honest,” she said defensively. “It was either going to be the bed or that velvet chair. At least there are blankets on the bed. Nothing would’ve saved the chair.”

“Um, a _towel_? A _towel_ would’ve saved the chair _and_ the bed,” David argued.

“David, I’m not going to walk around all over the place with a towel because I don’t know when and where you’re going to make me cum.”

"How about everywhere? So, maybe you should.”

Stevie’s eyes widened, and that was when David realized what he said.

“Okay, this is turning into a totally different conversation,” David said.

“Mm, is it, though?” Patrick chimed in.

David whipped his head back to look at his husband, who looked contemplative.

“I mean, we’ve all had sex in places here that aren’t the bed. And I don’t know about the two of you, but I’ve really liked that,” Patrick continued. “Maybe it’s something to consider.”

“What, Stevie carrying a towel everywhere?” David said skeptically. “Because I’m pro-that permanently, sex aside. She’s a messy bitch.”

He stifled a laugh as Stevie punched him in the shoulder.

Patrick sat up a bit. He was in a serious thinking mode.

“I’m just saying maybe we could discuss having sex whenever, wherever while we’re here,” Patrick said.

“Like, the three of us?” David asked. “Because while the couch was fun, it was rather crowded.”

“Well, does it always have to be all three of us?” Stevie said. She touched David’s back. “I mean, you and I had sex without Patrick. And Patrick and I had sex without you. And you and Patrick have had loads of sex without me.”

“Because we’re married,” David said.

“Right,” she said. “But what if we just… had sex whenever, wherever, with _whom_ ever?”

It was a fair question. They had consensual sex with each other when one wasn’t present, and it was okay.

“I’d be down for that,” Patrick said with a shrug.

David still had reservations. Blame it on his anxiety.

“But if we do it this way, you two are not like, gonna run away together without telling me?” he asked genuinely. It’d happened before with previous partners, and David thought it wasn’t possible then, either. At least this time, he had the forethought to ask.

Patrick’s brow furrowed. “No, of course not.”

“We’ll definitely tell you if we’re running away together,” Stevie said. Patrick laughed.

David’s heart knew it was a joke, but his brain wasn’t convinced. Patrick stopped laughing when he saw David’s face.

“Aw, David,” Patrick said, rubbing David’s back soothingly. “Stevie and I are _not_ going to run away together. I love you and would never do that to you.”

David nodded in acknowledgment. He wanted to believe Patrick. Everything inside him was saying he should. But there was still that little voice that was lying to him.

“It’s just sex,” Patrick said to him. “You and I will still be married. We’re just having some one-on-one fun with Stevie.”

“And each other,” David added. “One-on-one fun with each other, too.”

“Of course,” Patrick said emphatically. “I just figured that was a given.” He smiled, putting David at ease.

David looked back at Stevie, who smiled sweetly at him.

“I’m not gonna run away with your husband,” she assured. “He’s like, _really_ in love with you. Like, all of you. Like, won’t shut up about you. Like, I want to throw up when I see him look at you—”

David rolled his eyes. “Okay, we get it.”

“Besides, he only likes me for my body,” she concluded.

Patrick chuckled to himself as he shook his head.

“It is a very nice body,” Patrick said to her. “But I do love you, just not the same way I love David.”

Stevie smiled at him fondly. “Thank you, Patrick.”

David glanced between Stevie and Patrick. He had so much fondness for both of them and loved them an awful lot. If this was something they wanted to try, David trusted them. There was also a part of him that was thrilled about the prospect of fucking either Patrick _or_ Stevie whenever he wanted.

“Are we doing this?” David asked excitedly.

“I think so,” Patrick said.

“Yeah, totally,” Stevie agreed.

Wow. They were really going to try this sexual arrangement. And David wasn’t afraid? Though he did have one question.

“We’re not gonna start this tonight, right?” he asked. “Because I’m sore and tired and Patrick has to change the sheets—”

“Oh, I have to what now?” Patrick said curiously.

“Change the sheets,” David repeated. “It’s your fault Stevie ruined the sheets.”

“I wasn’t the one who beckoned her over.”

“But if you weren’t fucking me so hard, I wouldn’t have needed her to come over.”

“David—”

“Oh my god, _I’ll_ change the sheets!” Stevie exclaimed before rolling out of bed.

“Thank you, Stevie.”

“Thank you, Stevie!”

“Can’t get away from work even on vacation…” Stevie grumbled as she went on the search for spare sheets.


	11. day 7: you and me, and me and you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David, Patrick, and Stevie pass the time.

When Patrick woke up early the next morning, Stevie was gone.

Immediately, his heart rate spiked. Did she disappear again? Did they go too far?

He peeled himself carefully out of David’s octopus arms and grabbed his phone. Five unread text messages.

[7:47 AM] _good morning sleepyhead_ 😘  
[7:47 AM] _btw I didn’t run away again  
_ [7:48 AM] _I have a v important investor video conference mtg this am that I couldn’t get out of  
_ [7:48 AM] _I’ll rejoin you two when I’m done  
_ [7:48 AM] _enjoy ur alone time_ 😉

Patrick chuckled. He appreciated that Stevie thought to let him know where she’d gone. (He suspected David received similar text messages, though his probably were a little more sarcastic.) It was very kind of her to consider how worried he’d be. He should probably send something in return…

He glanced at David, who was still fast asleep, and smiled. Patrick snuggled back into David’s arms. Like a Venus flytrap, David’s limbs closed around Patrick instinctively, drawing him closer. Patrick then opened his camera app.

“Good morning, David,” Patrick whispered tenderly.

David snuffled and nosed at the nape of Patrick’s neck. Patrick chuckled and tilted his head back to see David’s face. With an awkward stretch, Patrick kissed David on the lips and took a picture. The shutter seemed deafening in the quiet bedroom.

[8:20 AM] **[IMG2319.jpeg]  
** [8:20 AM] **we will!  
** [8:20 AM] **break a leg!**

“Did you send that to Stevie?” David mumbled over Patrick’s shoulder. His voice was rough from sleep.

“I did,” Patrick replied. “She has a meeting this morning she couldn’t get out of. So, we have the bed to ourselves.”

A big grin spread over David’s face as he hummed happily.

“I like hearing that,” David said.

Patrick rolled over to face David. Their legs tangled together under the blankets.

“Oh, do you?” Patrick said coyly.

David nodded. “Mhm. Get your sexiness all to myself.”

Patrick chuckled and kissed David. He was happy with the turn of events, too.

Over the course of their trip, they had had very little alone time together. It was their own fault, especially after they welcomed Stevie into their bed. For the most part, Patrick didn't mind. Sex with Stevie had been mindblowing thus far. She was so good at pleasing them and taking care of herself, not to mention how beautiful she was or how unbelievable it felt to cum inside her without a condom. The time he'd had alone with her was... wow. He didn't understand why he was aching for more with her, to let his romantic side out and whisper sweet nothings to her, as he did with David. He never felt this way when he was engaged to Rachel or sleeping with Natalie or any other woman. It was just Stevie.

Maybe he loved one man _and_ one woman.

It was something to consider later, as his husband was currently curled up in his embrace, showering him with love and affection. Patrick had learned so much about himself from being with David. David challenged Patrick's preconceived notions of his sexuality and what it meant to be a man. Patrick learned he had a bounty of love to give and that he just needed the right person to unlock it. He realized he did not always have to be the strong one who held it all together. He could lean on David, and David would catch him every time. Patrick didn't know what his life would look like had David not agreed to their first date, and honestly, Patrick didn't care to know. It didn't matter because it happened, and Patrick wouldn't change that for the world. David would _always_ be his Mariah Carey.

Patrick hugged David closer. They traded sleepy, sweet kisses that only evolved into languid, sweet kisses as they both gradually woke up. They only stopped when Patrick’s phone pinged with another text message.

[8:37 AM] _this is the meeting that will never end  
_ [8:37 AM] _mr rose and our potential new investor have been discussing their fav golf courses in Europe for 10 minutes and we’re only 1/3 through our agenda  
_ [8:38 AM] _I want to die_

Poor Stevie. Patrick knew what that was like. Courting investors was a very complicated dance that required a deft touch. Stevie was lucky that Mr. Rose was one of the best, but he often fell victim to talking _too_ much.

“Is that Stevie again?” David asked.

“Yeah,” Patrick said. “Your dad is apparently monopolizing the conversation.”

“What else is new.”

“Talking European golf courses.”

“She’ll never escape.”

Patrick closed his phone and went to drop it beside him, but David stopped him. He had a mischievous look in his eyes.

“We could make the meeting fun for her,” David said.

“Oh?”

“Open your camera.”

Patrick did and passed his phone to David.

“C’mere,” David whispered as he leaned in for a filthy kiss.

The camera snapped the photo, and David set it off to Stevie. Within seconds, there was a response.

[8:42 AM] _RUDE  
_ [8:42 AM] ( _but pls send more)_

David chuckled. “She’s so thirsty.”

“Should we be sending her these photos?” Patrick asked apprehensively. “She’s supposed to be paying attention to the meeting.”

“She’ll be fine,” David said. He dropped Patrick’s phone behind him with a waggle of his eyebrows. “Let’s give her a show.”

Before Patrick could respond, David kissed him fiercely, his tongue licking into Patrick’s mouth. David pushed him back to lay on top of him, pressing him into the mattress.

Patrick sighed happily. He ran his hands over David’s back, relishing in feeling his warm body on top of him. David was so sexy and wonderful, and no one could ever compare to him.

It wasn’t long before their erections were rubbing against one another.

“God, you feel so good,” David murmured.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Patrick purred.

Patrick opened his legs to let David settle between them. That simple movement made him realize David had yet to penetrate him this entire trip. He skimmed his hands down David’s back to grab his ass.

“Need you inside me,” Patrick said against David’s lips.

David smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.”

He broke away to grab the lube off the nightstand.

“Open your phone again,” David said.

Patrick did so as David poured lube on his dick. He gripped both of their cocks in one hand, drawing a soft moan from Patrick. With Patrick distracted, David took his phone. The shutter sounded, and David passed him the phone.

On the screen was a beautiful shot of their cocks, hard and shiny in David’s big palm.

“Wow,” he breathed.

David started jerking them together again as Patrick sent the photo to Stevie. The response was immediate.

[8:54 AM] _fuck  
_ [8:55 AM] _two delicious cocks  
_ [8:55 AM] _want those in my mouth_

Patrick showed David her texts.

“We should ask her to blow both of us at the same time,” David said. “She’d like that.” In Patrick’s mind, he imagined Stevie kneeling on the floor between them, servicing their cocks while they made out.

“God, that’d be good,” Patrick said as he set his phone back down. “But I think I asked you to be inside me right now.” He pulled his knees toward his chest, presenting his ass for David.

David looked amused. “Oh, trust me, I would _never_ forget a request like that.”

Patrick smirked proudly as David poured more lube on his fingers. He pressed them against Patrick’s hole… then didn’t push them in.

“David…” Patrick said.

David smirked. He was doing this on purpose.

Patrick whined.

“David, plea— _oh!_ ”

David sank his finger into Patrick’s hole to the knuckle.

“Like that?” David asked coyly. He started moving it right away, massaging Patrick’s walls.

“Mm, just like that,” Patrick moaned.

David fingered him for a couple of minutes, adding a second finger before Patrick was begging for more.

“No more fingers. Need your cock,” Patrick murmured.

“Are you sure?” David asked. He usually gave him three fingers before using his cock.

Patrick nodded.

“Open me up,” he said.

Without another question, David removed his fingers to pour lube on his dick and more on Patrick’s ass. He lined himself up, the head pushing insistently against Patrick’s hole. David leaned over Patrick to kiss him as he slid in, swallowing Patrick’s groan.

“Fuck, missed your cock,” Patrick breathed.

“Missed your ass,” David echoed.

Patrick draped his arms over David’s shoulders, grinning. David started to thrust. Patrick could tell he was tight around David. It felt like David was forcing him open, making him take his dick. Patrick loved thinking about David shaping him just for his cock.

They rocked together. David’s thrusts stayed steady, sending Patrick into a meditative state. He focused on David’s cock within him. Warm waves of pleasure rolled over his body, all stemming from the drag against his rim. David’s dick entirely consumed Patrick’s thoughts.

“Love your cock, _fucking_ love your cock,” he whispered against David’s ear. “Fucking love it so much, love your cock so much, I love you so much…”

“Love you, too,” David murmured back.

Patrick would never tire of hearing that.

David kissed him firmly before sitting up. Patrick frantically looked down to make sure David wasn’t pulling out. (He wasn’t.) Instead, he was presenting Patrick with his phone.

“Open,” David said.

Once he did, David held it above where their bodies were connected. He returned to his steady thrusts, and Patrick pulled his knees to his chest to feel the movement against his rim. It felt so fucking _good_.

The waves of pleasure were short-lived because David started fucking him hard and fast, pounding into his ass.

“Oh, fuck!” Patrick cried out. He gripped the sheets as David hit his prostate over and over, nailing it with every thrust. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…”

“Touch your cock, Patrick,” David commanded.

Patrick wrapped his hand around his dick and jerked it quickly. His orgasm was swift. His balls drew up, and he came over his fist with a choked gasp.

David grunted twice before Patrick felt his cum spill into him. Patrick sighed. He loved having David’s cum inside him.

Patrick opened his eyes when David’s cock slipped out. David was still holding his phone with it pointed at their groins.

David slid his cock back in, drawing a long moan from Patrick. He did it again, pulling all the way out then pushing back inside him. He stayed deep inside Patrick as he looked at the phone.

Suddenly, his phone erupted with the sounds of slapping flesh and Patrick’s moans.

“Did you film that, David?” Patrick asked though he knew the answer.

David nodded with a grin. He turned the phone around so Patrick could see. It was a video of David’s cock fucking his ass at an even pace. The camera shook when David’s thrusts got faster, but it was still a good shot. Patrick watched himself finally cum over his fist. His brain couldn’t comprehend that it was a video of _them_ on his _phone_.

Fuck, he would be able to watch it again.

When the video finished, David took the phone back, tapped out a message, then handed it back to Patrick. To no surprise, he sent it to Stevie. (Also, to no surprise, he sent it to himself.)

“Can’t wait to see what she has to say about that,” David said.

David and Patrick cleaned themselves off and made their way to the bathroom to start the day.

As the minutes passed, Patrick grew concerned. Stevie never texted them back.

“Do you think we went too far?” Patrick asked as David styled his freshly washed hair.

“I mean, I hope not,” David said. “Because that is great blackmail material.”

They went downstairs to see what happened to Stevie. The living room and kitchen were empty, and she certainly wasn’t outside…

Then they heard a tinny _“oh fuck!”_ from Stevie’s bedroom.

In her bed, Stevie was rubbing herself vigorously as she watched the video on her phone. Beneath her hips was a towel that was _soaked_.

David and Patrick silently stood in the doorway, enjoying the sight in front of them. When they heard David’s voice say, _touch your cock, Patrick_ , Stevie’s breath started to stutter and squeak. At David’s grunts, she sharply inhaled, and her pussy gushed cum, spilling onto the towel. Her body shuddered through the end of the video. She took a deep breath, then tapped her screen. The video started again, and her fingers returned to her clit.

David coughed purposefully. Stevie froze, then lowered her phone to finally see the two of them watching her.

“I think she enjoyed the video, Patrick,” David said.

“I would say so,” Patrick replied, smirking smugly. This was so much better than getting a text back.

Stevie tried to give them an annoyed look, but the smile tugging at her lips betrayed her.

“So, um, how long ago did your meeting end?” David asked.

“Technically, it’s probably still going,” she said. “But I told them I wasn’t feeling well and left about, oh… forty-five minutes ago?”

Patrick couldn’t believe she’d been masturbating to their video for _forty-five minutes_.

“I see you’ve decided to embrace the towel in your bed, but not ours,” David said.

“Mm,” she replied. “Well, I wanted one dry place I could sleep since your bed is always wet.”

Stevie’s pussy was still on display, glistening with cum. Patrick wanted to bury his face between her legs and have her for breakfast.

“And whose fault is that?” David asked wryly.

She shrugged. “Ghosts?”

“Unbelievable.”

David quickly ushered Patrick into the kitchen, where he noticed David was flustered.

“Is everything okay, David?” Patrick asked gently.

“I’m starving, and if we stayed in there, I was going to make her pussy my breakfast,” David answered. Patrick’s eyes bugged.

“Me, too!” he said. 

“That’s what I thought,” David said. “And I’m so hungry that I wasn’t about to share.”

* * *

It was David’s turn to make dinner, so Patrick and Stevie made themselves cozy on the couch, watching _Titanic_. Stevie put it on as a joke to tease David about how slow he was at cooking. It was an excellent burn, considering how much David liked the movie. He couldn’t let himself get distracted because otherwise, she would win.

Stevie snuggled up to Patrick under the blanket like she had the other day. Patrick had his arm wrapped around her as she leaned into his side. He was warm and comfortable, and this was so lovely. She was happy to have two people she could cuddle on this trip. She never got close enough to anyone else to cuddle with them. While her sexual intimacy drought was long, her platonic intimacy drought was even longer.

However, Stevie would be lying if she said she wasn’t thinking about fucking Patrick on the couch again.

She gauged his movements every time he shifted. His hand was on her waist, and her shirt was riding up. It would be so easy for him to slip his hand under there…

As if reading her mind, Patrick moved his hand lower, then inched his fingers under her tee. His palm was like a hot brand on her skin. His thumb gently stroked her skin, making her shiver.

Stevie placed her hand on Patrick’s thigh, like silent approval.

His hand gradually went higher under her top until his fingertips skimmed over her silky bra cup.

Ugh, she needed to stop putting a bra on. She was cockblocking herself.

Patrick looked at her when she sat up. She tucked her hands under her shirt to unhook her bra. In a practiced move, she swiftly removed it without taking off her shirt, freeing her tits.

She gave him an innocent shrug. “Thought I’d get comfier.”

“Oh, yeah, totally,” Patrick replied casually.

Their eyes met, and Stevie saw he was also amused by this little game they were playing. It was ridiculous since they knew they could skip right to fucking by just asking. Yet there was something exciting and fun about it.

She settled into him again, and immediately his hand was back under her shirt, squeezing her breast. In return, she slid her hand up his thigh and cupped his bulge. She gently massaged his half-hard cock, feeling it grow under her palm.

They groped each other for a bit as they watched the movie. Well, maybe Patrick was watching the movie. Stevie was too busy calculating what her next move could be. It’d been so long since she had played this game and her brain was a little rusty.

Patrick, however, made his next move.

“Can you…” he murmured, gesturing for her to sit up.

“Oh! Oh, yeah,” she said.

He stood up halfway and pulled down his pants, letting them drop to the floor. As he sat down, Stevie wordlessly got up and did the same thing. She settled into him again like she wasn’t also pantsless.

Back under the blanket, Stevie slowly stroked his cock, taking in all the grooves and ridges. Patrick skimmed his hand along her side to her ass. He squeezed the firm muscle before dipping his fingers down to her pussy. His fingertips slipped along her wetness, gliding on her slick folds.

Stevie’s heart raced with excitement. They were so close to having sex.

“Do you, um, want to lie down?” Patrick asked.

“Yeah, sure,” she said.

He laid down on his back with his cock jutting out from his body. Stevie bit her lip to keep from smiling. This was it.

She draped the blanket over her shoulders as she threw a leg over his hips. Patrick held his cock upright for her to impale herself. She slowly sank on his thick cock, taking him to the root. Secretly, she hoped she never got used to how girthy he was. The stretch felt terrific, and he filled her so well.

Stevie laid down on his chest and hummed contentedly.

“Mm, so comfortable,” she purred, purposefully clenching around his dick.

“Very comfortable,” Patrick replied with a grin.

He hugged her to his chest as they went back to pretending to watch the movie. Now it was really acting because Stevie could only focus on the cock in her pussy. She loved being so full, but she wanted him to thoroughly fuck her.

Stevie picked her head up from his chest to look at him. Patrick gazed back at her, his eyes full of anticipation. It was her turn. So, she went for it.

She kissed him.

Patrick groaned softly, and his body began to move like he was waking up from a long slumber. His legs moved behind her, so his feet were planted on the cushion. Then, he grabbed her ass to help her start to roll her hips.

Stevie moaned against his lips. This was what she wanted. His dick felt amazing inside her, his thick girth spreading her wide with every thrust.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Stevie whispered.

“So do you,” Patrick replied.

They kissed again as their hips smacked together more forcefully.

Stevie was starting to sweat and not in a good way. They were still under the blanket. She gracelessly yanked it off of them and dumped it on the floor. The cool air of the cabin on their heated flesh was a relief.

Patrick dropped one foot to the floor, giving him more leverage to fuck her harder. Stevie sat up to properly ride him. Patrick’s eyes flitted between her face and her tits as they bounced in her shirt.

Oh, she could have some fun with this.

Stevie delicately lifted the hem of her t-shirt. Inch by inch, she teasingly revealed her stomach, then the underside of her boobs. She held her shirt there like a tiny crop top and watched Patrick’s eyes zero in on her bouncing tits.

His patience didn’t last long. A wrinkle of frustration appeared on his brow when he realized she wasn’t going to remove the shirt. She smirked, and that seemed only to frustrate him more.

To Stevie’s surprise, Patrick quickly sat up, a challenging look in his eyes. He grabbed her shirt, tugging it out of her hands, and pulled it off her body. He let it fall to the floor. In turn, he also peeled off his shirt, leaving them naked on the couch.

Stevie gasped in delight when he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked. She pet his hair, encouraging him to ravish her breasts as he wished.

“You just love my tits, don’t you,” she murmured.

“They’re amazing,” he mumbled against her skin.

Stevie chuckled. Patrick was quite the anomaly. He was gay, yet was currently balls-deep in her pussy and sucking on her tits like his life depended on it. She wasn’t about to psychoanalyze him because as long as he was happy, she didn’t care.

“Bet you’d love it if they were bigger,” she said. “A gay man who loves big, melon tits.”

Patrick nodded frantically as he switched to suck at her other breast.

“You’d be hard all the time if they got bigger, wouldn’t you?” she said seductively.

Stevie took his soft whine and rocking of his hips faster as a yes.

“How big would you want them?” she purred. “Mangoes? Grapefruits? Cantaloupes? Oh, watermelons?”

Patrick’s breathing grew more desperate as the produce she named got bigger, whining helplessly when she reached the biggest.

“Oh, big watermelon tits? You want me to have big, juicy watermelon-sized tits?”

At that, Patrick finally broke. He hugged her tightly against his chest as he flipped them on the couch. Stevie was now flat on her back, and Patrick was fucking her hard and fast. Her breasts jiggled with every thrust.

“A pair of giant jugs you could fuck and suck whenever,” she continued. Her voice was getting rough and dirty as she got into it. “Big, enormous tits you could stick your face in.”

She was surprised by how much this was turning her on. She always thought overly large breasts looked comical on someone her size, but maybe she should reconsider if it meant she could get fucked like this.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Patrick panted. “Holy fuck…”

Stevie snaked a hand down between her legs to circle her clit. She was close, and she could tell by the tremors on Patrick’s face that he was, too.

“Just picture them, Patrick. Just—”

With a choked gasp, Patrick grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down on his cock. He erupted in her pussy, hot cum splashing inside her.

“Fuck, Patrick, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ …”

He pressed his lips against her ear and whispered in a gravelly voice, “C’mon, Stevie, c’mon… Wanna fuck those giant tits… Big fucking beautiful tits…”

Stevie suddenly imagined Patrick fucking her cleavage again, but this time her breasts were impossibly huge and incredibly sexy—

She inhaled sharply and gasped for air as she came. Her body shook and seized, bearing down on Patrick’s thick rod. Her pussy pulsed brutally around him. Patrick exhaled a shudder.

Once she was finished, Patrick carefully pulled out of her. She could feel the slickness of her cum on the couch. Maybe David was right about the towel thing.

Patrick collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. Stevie hugged him close and stroked his hair.

After a moment, he picked up his head to look at her. His expression was one of bewilderment, like someone who just remembered what they did under hypnosis. Stevie laughed, which made Patrick laugh, too.

“Did we both cum thinking about you with gigantic boobs?” Patrick asked.

“I think we did,” Stevie said.

“Wow…” Patrick laughed a bit harder, but mostly at himself. “I, um, I don’t know what to say.”

“I mean, I’m just as baffled as you are.”

“We can chalk this up to sexuality being weird and confusing, right?” Patrick said. “I don’t have to find a way to explain why I’m…”

“…gay yet have a large breast fetish?” Stevie finished his sentence.

Patrick laughed again.

Stevie smiled and shook her head. “No, no, you don’t have to explain.”

“Because I don’t think I have an answer.”

“That’s okay.”

Patrick sighed. He gazed softened to something incredibly fond. "Though, maybe I'm just really into you."

Stevie's heart skipped a beat.

"You really are amazing, Stevie," Patrick whispered as he affectionately brushed her hair out of her face. "So funny, clever, kind, and gorgeous... even if you don't have watermelon-sized boobs."

Stevie's face grew hot, and a flurry of butterflies took off in her stomach.

"I think you're amazing and gorgeous, too, Patrick," she whispered back. "...Even if you don't have watermelon-sized boobs, either."

Patrick burst out laughing. Stevie giggled and shushed him as she drew him down for another deep kiss.

“ _Ahem_.”

Stevie and Patrick peered up from the couch to see David looming over them.

“Hi, David,” Patrick said with a bright smile. Stevie gave a little wave from beneath Patrick.

“Hi, I hope you two had fun,” David replied, sounding genuinely happy for them.

Patrick turned back to Stevie.

“I’d say we did,” Patrick said.

“Me, too,” Stevie agreed. She looked up at David. “We learned that Patrick wants me to have watermelon-sized boobs.”

Patrick’s face turned bright red while David’s eyebrows shot up in interest.

“Oh?” David said curiously. “Can’t wait to hear how we came to that discovery.”

Patrick groaned in anguish as he dropped his head to Stevie’s shoulder. She bit her lip to keep from laughing harder. David looked amused.

“Anyway,” David said, clearly changing the subject. “I just wanted to let you know that dinner is almost ready, _and_ I finished it way before _Titanic_ was over.” He pointed to the screen where the ship just struck the iceberg.

As David walked away, Stevie called out wryly, “Proud of you, David!”

“Put your tits away and come eat,” was David’s response.

* * *

Dinner was delicious, just as David predicted. He was quite impressed with himself for making a good meal with _Titanic_ on the TV while his husband and best friend had sex on the sofa.

As he was cooking, David glanced over at Patrick and Stevie, who had started sitting together so innocently and, before he knew it, were fucking like rabbits.

There was a part of him that kept screaming at him that this was a bad idea. It told him that letting this happen would be the end of his marriage _and_ his friendship with Stevie. It said he was crazy for even agreeing to it in the first place.

But that part felt… wrong. It sounded paranoid and jealous, yet that wasn’t what he was feeling. When he took a deep breath and quieted his busy mind, David knew he wasn’t jealous or hurt at all. It was his history of bad relationships taking over and dictating how he should react.

Instead, he enjoyed listening to Stevie and Patrick have sex. He liked hearing the two people he loved most in the world find pleasure together. Their joy was infectious. In the quiet stillness of his mind, he _knew_ Patrick wasn’t cheating on him with Stevie. He _knew_ Stevie wasn’t ruining his marriage to Patrick. When he quieted his paranoia, David discovered himself drifting off into blissful fantasies of freely having sex with Patrick _and_ Stevie, one at a time and simultaneously. It was fun to imagine coming home and kissing both of them hello. Or having a nightly routine that involved all three of them falling asleep in the same bed. Or knowing there was always someone around who could take care of him in _every_ way.

When Patrick and Stevie joined him at the table, they both kissed him hello and thank you. It was so… _domestic_ , and David loved it. There was something so wonderful about having two people showing him so much affection. He loved talking to them about Patrick’s fascinating obsession with Stevie’s breasts. He loved seeing how red Patrick’s cheeks got when Stevie estimated what two watermelons would look like on her chest with her arms. He loved laughing at Stevie’s embarrassed face when Patrick mentioned how much _she_ enjoyed it, too.

When dinner was over, Patrick cleared the plates and swatted away David and Stevie’s helping hands.

“Go relax together. I’ve got this,” Patrick said with a wink.

There was a rush through David’s body at his husband encouraging him to have sex with Stevie.

Stevie glanced out the window. “The weather’s died down. Do you want to go in the hot tub with me?”

Warm jets of water massaging his back and an excuse to get Stevie in a bikini again?

“Uh, yes,” David nodded emphatically. “Yes, I do.”

They both changed into their swimsuits and headed to the hot tub hut.

David got there first and immediately turned on the jets. He let the hard water pulverize his sore back muscles as he waited for Stevie.

The door creaked open, and there she was, wrapped in a thick towel. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun atop her head. She smiled at David as she kicked off her shoes.

“Sorry, I got distracted by Patrick in the kitchen,” she apologized. She dropped her towel, revealing her gorgeous body in that tiny swimsuit.

“ _You_ got distracted by _him_ , or _he_ got distracted by _you_?” David asked because he could imagine both scenarios.

“The first one,” she said. “He’s baking a blackout cake.”

David’s mouth dropped open as Stevie eased herself into the bubbling water with a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry, my husband is making one of the most decadent cakes ever _tonight_?” he said. “Did I die and go to heaven?”

“Now you understand why I got distracted,” Stevie stated. “He let me taste the icing he made yesterday. It’s _so_ good.”

Oh, David was excited. He didn’t know what inspired Patrick to get interested in baking for this trip, but as long as the treats were going into his belly, David didn’t care.

“Can’t wait,” David sighed.

A companionable silence fell between David and Stevie as they relaxed in the water. David was leaning right against a jet that was doing _wonders_ for his lower back.

“Hey, David?” Stevie said.

“Hm?”

“How do you feel about our, um, new arrangement?”

David opened his eyes. Stevie was gazing at him with a mix of curiosity, concern, and interest.

“Why do you ask?” he said, giving her his full attention.

“Because I know you,” she said. “And I want to make sure we’re not forcing you into anything you don’t want to do.”

David was touched. It was lovely of her to ask.

“You’re not forcing me into anything,” he assured her. “I’m _very_ into this arrangement. Actually, I worry I’m _too_ into this arrangement.”

“Good.”

They smiled at one another for a moment before Stevie waded across the hot tub to him. She straddled him and looped her arms over his shoulders.

“Oh…” David gasped in pleasant surprise as he wrapped his arms around her to hug her close.

Stevie took several deep breaths while her eyes searched David’s face like she was searching for an answer to a question only she knew.

Sometimes David wondered what his life would’ve been like had he dated Stevie seriously, had Patrick never come along. She was funny, clever, and oozed self-confidence. She was the first person to care about David in a way no one had before. She was a fantastic woman and friend, and he was so proud of her.

She was beautiful; there was no denying that. He would’ve been happy to spend the rest of his life with her. He loved her in a way he couldn’t explain.

Her soft dark eyes landed on his lips.

David couldn’t stop himself. He kissed her.

It was soft and slow with deep, searching kisses. She threaded her fingers through his hair as she kissed him. Her tongue caressed his, and he groaned, hugging her closer. He could feel her crotch rubbing against his hardening erection through his swimsuit. Her breasts pressed into his chest.

“God, you’re so sexy,” David murmured against her lips.

“Mm, so are you,” she replied.

He kissed her passionately. He ran his hands over her body, feeling the shape of her in the water. She was seriously so beautiful.

“Take off my top,” she whispered.

Bless Stevie, because David plucked only two strings and she was topless, her bountiful breasts on display. He tossed the wet garment to the side, where it landed with a wet _plop_.

David smoothed his hands over her tits. They were a nice size, perfectly fitting in his hands, just enough to squeeze. He thumbed over her nipples, which immediately hardened.

“You two just can’t get enough,” she chuckled.

“And neither can you,” David said, smirking.

She smiled shyly as he drew her in for another kiss. He loved how petite she was, wrapped up in his arms. She was pliable and soft under his hands as he kneaded her breasts, back, and ass. In response, Stevie made soft, pleased sounds against his lips as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

“I missed this,” Stevie whispered. “Missed doing this with you.”

“Me, too,” David whispered back because he did. He loved his life with Patrick. It was more than he could’ve ever asked for. When David thought about his husband, his heart sang. Yet, he also missed being this intimate with Stevie. Both could be true. Somehow, the universe allowed him to have both, and David wasn’t about to question it.

“Didn’t realize how much I missed you until this trip,” she said between kisses.

"Me, too."

She rolled her hips, grinding down on David’s fully erect cock. The water made it challenging to get the friction they needed, so David pulled her flush against him. His erection, still in his swim trunks, prodded insistently at her pussy as she tried to ride the head. They were so close to what they needed.

The hot tub jets timer shut off, and suddenly the only sounds in the hut were from them. In the quiet, David could hear all of Stevie’s soft moans and sighs as they kissed and touched each other.

“Oh, David…” she breathed when he nipped at her earlobe. “Fuck…”

Stevie guided one of his hands between her legs. David groaned as he pushed aside the narrow strip of fabric covering her pussy. When his fingers began circling her clit, Stevie directed his lips back to hers to kiss him deeply. With his other hand, David groped her breast, paying significant attention to the nipple—pinching, scratching, rolling it between his fingers.

Her breathing became more rapid the longer he touched her. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and kissed him, though she was quickly losing focus. She was gasping with every light touch he gave her.

“Fuck, David,” she whined breathlessly against his lips. “Fuck, fuck…”

“Yeah, there you go,” David murmured. “C’mon, Stevie… so fucking sexy… so gorgeous when you cum… wanna see you cum… cum for me, Stevie, c’mon…”

Stevie gasped sharply and clung to him, her fingers gripping his hair tightly, as he wrung her orgasm out of her.

“Fuck, there you go,” David said softly. “Yeah, love it when you cum for me…” Her body was still seizing and shuddering in his arms as he continued to circle her clit with a light touch, just as she liked it. She was completely under his control, subject to however long he wanted her to cum, and David loved to make her cum.

“Fuck… David! Shit!” Stevie wheezed before she buried her face in his neck. She couldn’t stop her body from jerking because David never let up. He liked to push her to her limits and then some.

Finally, when she let out a helpless sob, he stopped.

David tenderly massaged her back as she caught her breath. Her grip loosened in his hair, and she eventually sat up to look at him. She was in a daze, her eyes unfocused and hazy from orgasmic bliss. He loved to see his partners like this, their faces slack from pleasure. Stevie was so, _so_ pretty after she came.

Like a magnetic force, Stevie leaned in to kiss him. It was messy and imprecise, as David expected from someone who just came. She moaned loudly when her crotch connected with his clothed erection again.

“Oh, fuck, I need you in me,” Stevie groaned against his lips. “Fuck, I need your cock in me right now, David. Fuck, _please_ , David…”

David wasn’t going to say no to that request.

“Do you wanna go inside?” he asked. “Or do you wanna do it here?”

“Here, here, need you here,” she answered urgently.

David picked her up and laid her across the platform surrounding the hot tub. After her extended orgasm, Stevie was like a ragdoll, happy to be put in any position David desired. He untied her bikini bottoms and put them to the side. Then, careful not to slip in the hot tub, David removed his swimsuit and dropped it on top of hers.

Stevie parted her legs wide, giving David an incredible view of her wet pussy.

“Oh, fuck, stick that dick in me,” she begged. “Fucking love your dick…”

David smirked. He missed how complimentary a blissed-out Stevie could be.

He propped his foot upon the underwater bench to line himself up with her awaiting hole. As David slid his cock into her tight pussy, they groaned in unison. She pulsed around his cock, tremors of her orgasm remaining.

“Mm, yeah, take that cock,” David purred as his length disappeared into her inch by inch. When his cock was completely inside her, he sighed happily. “Such a good pussy, Stevie. So tight and wet all the time… fuck…”

He started to fuck her with short thrusts, reveling in the feeling of being inside her without a condom. Their sexual escapades with Patrick didn’t give him a chance to appreciate how incredible she felt around his dick. David had always used protection with all of his partners—his husband being an obvious exception—and until this trip, he had never fucked anyone with a vagina bareback. Even with a condom, the heat, squeeze, and friction were amazing enough to make him cum, but feeling her wet around his cock was heaven.

“Love fucking your pussy raw,” David said, a grin teasing at his lips as he relished in her juices gushing around his cock with every thrust. “So wet on my cock.”

“Mm, I love it when you cum inside me,” Stevie purred. She was waking up a little from her orgasm, becoming a bit more lucid.

Standing on the jacuzzi bench, David leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders. He wanted to see her face. His hips smacked against her ass with every deep thrust.

“God, you just love being stuffed with cock, don’t you?” David said seductively.

She bit her lip and nodded. “Love it when you’re inside me, David.”

David wasn't ready to cum yet. He gathered her in his arms and stepped back with her impaled on his cock. Carefully, he lowered them into the steaming tub, the hot water welcoming them into its warm embrace. Stevie draped her arms over David’s shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him snug inside her.

She smiled sweetly at him, and he couldn’t help smiling back. Their friendship was full of teasing and jokes, almost performative at times, like others couldn’t know how much they cared about one another. In these quiet moments, David and Stevie could fully appreciate the love they had for each other.

David needed to show her the gratitude he had for her, so he leaned in and kissed Stevie, slowly and tenderly. She hummed contentedly and threaded her fingers through his hair.

They floated like that for a while, trading soft kisses while David’s cock was deep inside Stevie. There was no rush. David rubbed her back lovingly as he held her close, enjoying her petite body and supple skin. She gently massaged his shoulders, putting him further at ease. Occasionally, they just held one another like they were slow dancing in the water, her face tucked into his neck, his lips grazing her ear.

Despite having had sex many times, this was the most intimate thing they had ever done together, and David was yearning for her like he never had before. She was in his arms, and it wasn't enough. He always knew he loved Stevie, but right now, thinking about her with the same deference as before this trip felt woefully insufficient. Something was blooming in his chest for her, something big and consuming, something he had only felt for one other person. 

After some time, Stevie pulled back from kissing him, her lips beautifully swollen. She gazed at him warmly for a moment, like she wanted to say something. Instead, she nuzzled his nose with hers, then kissed him again.

She didn’t need words. He knew.

David returned her kiss a little firmer and grabbed her waist to thrust into her shallowly. Stevie groaned as her pussy fluttered to life around him. He picked her up and laid her back on the platform, but this time, he climbed out with her, leaning over her as he drove his cock into her.

Stevie’s fingers scrabbled for purchase on his wet skin, trying to hold on. He fucked her fast, chasing his orgasm as it got closer and closer.

He grunted and slammed his cock in. With a heavy, satisfied sigh, David came, emptying his release deep in Stevie’s pussy. His orgasm flowed through his body like a warm fountain.

“Yeah, give it all to me,” Stevie mumbled happily as his cock twitched, squirting more cum into her.

When he was finished, he pulled out. Cum trickled out of Stevie’s pussy. With one finger, David scooped it up and stuffed it back into her.

She grinned at him. “Thank you.”

David kissed her, dropping several sweet pecks on her lips. Suddenly, Stevie shivered. David pulled back to look at her; they were both trying not to laugh.

“Back in the hot tub?” David suggested.

“Yup,” Stevie agreed.

As she climbed in, he took a detour to turn the jets back on. The hot tub rumbled to life.

“Oh, good idea,” she said. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back. “We should get a hot tub.”

“What do you mean ‘we’?” David asked as he got back in the water. “Like, the motel or…?”

“At your house.”

David was unsure about that. “Mm, I think that would then be ‘Patrick and _me_ should get a hot tub.’ Last I checked, you don’t live there, though you are there often enough.”

“Exactly. _We_ should get a hot tub.”

“Are you going to help maintain this hot tub?”

Stevie gave him a puzzled look. “Um, no? It’d be yours and Patrick’s. Why would I help maintain it?”

He leered at her because he did not like that answer. She chuckled to herself, then waded through the water to him. She straddled his lap, her arms over his shoulders.

“Just think,” she said with a mischievous grin. “If you got a hot tub, we could do this all the time. You and me, you and Patrick, me and Patrick, all three of us…”

David considered it. He imagined all of those examples she listed. Patrick would probably enjoy those, too…

“It could be so much fun,” she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him.

After a few minutes of making out, the hut door swung open. Patrick entered, looking cute as a button in his loungewear, carrying a tray with three slices of rich, chocolatey cake. David’s heart leaped for joy at seeing his husband... and for seeing that cake.

“Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?” Patrick said cheekily.

“Just making out,” Stevie said as she curled sweetly against David’s chest.

“Hi, honey,” David said happily, tipping his head back to wordlessly ask for a kiss.

“Hi,” Patrick answered and complied, kissing David firmly.

“Hi, Patrick,” Stevie murmured.

“Hi,” he repeated, leaning a bit further to give Stevie a quick peck on the lips. She looked pleased as punch to be included in their domesticity. David was happy for her.

Patrick slid the tray on the platform and sat on the steps.

“So, I made blackout cake,” he said as he passed them their plates. “Figured Stevie already told you.”

“She did,” David said. “Thank you for making it.”

“Of course,” Patrick said before he began stripping off his clothing.

Stevie climbed off David’s lap to eat her cake beside him. She took her first bite and moaned.

“Oh my god, it’s so good,” she said, her mouth full of cake.

David waited to try his until Patrick, now naked, joined them in the hot tub. He took a bite. The richness of the chocolate exploded across his palate.

“Holy shit, Patrick,” David said. “This is incredible.”

“Thank you,” Patrick smiled, then kissed David again because he could.

“Y’know, if you keep baking as you have been on this trip, you should consider selling this stuff at the store,” Stevie said with her mouth full of cake.

David looked at Patrick. “It’s honestly not the worst idea.”

“I’ll think about it,” Patrick said, giving David a fond smile. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” David replied. He didn’t even try to stop the wide grin that spread across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Patrick's cake](https://www.tasteofhome.com/recipes/brooklyn-blackout-cake/)


	12. day 8 and day 9: relationship strides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David, Patrick, and Stevie discuss what life will look like after this trip.

On the eighth day of their trip, the sun finally came out. The snow had started to melt, making the prospect of leaving a possibility.

As it was warming up outside, things were already hot inside the cabin. David, Stevie, and Patrick decided not to get dressed, opting to spend the day naked and having sex whenever and wherever inside.

After breakfast, Stevie found herself bent over the dining table while David and Patrick took turns fucking her pussy.

David watched _The Princess Bride_ while Patrick and Stevie knelt between his legs and worshiped his cock with their mouths.

In the afternoon, Stevie massaged David’s shoulders as he slowly rode Patrick's cock.

While Stevie took a nap downstairs, David and Patrick had slow, passionate sex in their bed.

Patrick cooked dinner, and David fucked Stevie on all fours in front of the fireplace.

After dinner, Patrick and Stevie had sex in her bedroom while David washed dishes.

The day ended like the last, with the three of them in the hot tub, kissing, talking, and eating cake.

They hadn’t paid attention to how quickly the snow was melting.

On the morning of the ninth day, David woke up when someone kissed his forehead. It was Patrick. He was dressed in jeans and a sweater, and he was holding a handwritten note and thick wool socks.

“Patrick?” David mumbled groggily. “What’s going on?”

“Shh, Stevie’s still asleep,” Patrick whispered. David glanced over at Stevie, who had the blankets drawn over her so that only the top of her head was visible. It was adorable.

David turned back to Patrick. “Where are you going?”

“Since we were a little, um, _busy_ yesterday, I didn’t notice how much snow had melted,” he said. “It’s not enough to dig the car out, but I figured I could walk to town and buy some champagne or something since we might be here for New Year’s tomorrow.”

David’s heart melted like the snow outside at how thoughtful his husband was.

“That’s so sweet, Patrick,” David whispered. As he drew Patrick in for a soft kiss, he realized that Patrick was planning on going out there alone and instantly had flashbacks to Stevie’s excursion a few days ago. “Let me come with you.”

“No, no, stay here,” Patrick said kindly. “I won’t be gone too long.”

“No, I’m coming with you,” David insisted. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. “Let me get dressed, and I’ll be down in a second, okay?”

Patrick smiled fondly at him. “Okay. I guess I’ll write a new note, then.”

David threw on some warm clothes—it didn’t matter what they looked like since he wasn’t taking off his coat regardless—and brushed his teeth cursorily. Patrick returned with a new note as David was styling his hair and dropped it on the nightstand closest to Stevie. Then, the two men quietly made their way downstairs.

Outside, the weather was drastically different from what it was a couple of days ago. Sunshine beat down on David’s face, and the snow was so blinding that sunglasses were necessary.

“It feels nice out here,” Patrick said as they descended the steps into the snow.

“If only we didn’t have to walk a mile in the snow, we could enjoy it,” David replied. Patrick gave him a look.

“I said you could stay here.”

“Well, now I’m dressed, _and_ there’s already snow in my boots, so there’s no turning back.”

Patrick smiled at him and held out his hand. David took it. Together they trudged through the deep snow to the end of the driveway where the road had been partially plowed.

“Oh! This is a good sign!” Patrick said when their feet hit flat ground.

“Yeah, we don’t have to climb through the snow anymore,” David said.

“Not just that,” he replied. “But it means that someone around here could help us get out.”

 _That_ was the best news David had heard all week.

Their arduous journey into town was now a romantic stroll through the snowy countryside. The snow-capped trees and frosted branches looked like they belonged beside a miniature train set as they shone brightly in the sun. It was beautiful and picturesque, and the walk only grew lovelier when Patrick began to sing.

 _“Sleigh bells ring, are you listening  
_ _In the lane, snow is glistening  
_ _A beautiful sight  
_ _We’re happy tonight  
_ _Walking in a winter wonderland”_

David loved hearing his husband sing, even when the song was a little too apropos.

The town looked empty without the Christmas market and the people milling about. Some of the stores were closed, with their windows boarded up. Thankfully, the general store was open.

David felt himself thawing the moment they walked into the general store. He was surprised at how big it was. Perhaps he was used to their general store, so anything else seemed massive. It was more like a minimart, with its rows of canned goods, baking supplies, and a deli counter at the back. There wasn’t a vast selection, but it was enough.

Patrick led David to the wall of refrigerators stocked with every type of alcohol imaginable.

“Leave it to small towns to give you one type of cooking oil yet so much beer a frat party would be jealous,” David mused.

“What kind of cooking oil do you want?” Patrick asked as he scanned for the champagne.

“Avocado, walnut, flaxseed… I don’t know… ghee.”

Patrick opened the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of champagne. David followed him to another aisle with chips and snacks.

“Ghee?” Patrick said. "What is ghee?"

"It's a type of clarified butter with this like, deep nutty flavor."

“What are you going to do with ghee?”

Was he serious? “Um, cook with it?”

Patrick grabbed a couple of bags of David’s favorite chips.

“What’s wrong with vegetable oil?” Patrick asked.

David stopped in his tracks while Patrick headed toward the register.

“I’m sorry, you’re joking, right?” David questioned, stunned. “Please tell me you’re joking.” The glance Patrick gave him was not comforting. “Patrick, please tell me you haven’t only been cooking with vegetable oil.”

David joined Patrick at the register where there was an elderly cashier in a tacky Christmas sweater with a light-up tree, waiting for them. Her name tag read ‘MABEL.’

“Oh, you’re back!” Mabel said as she took in Patrick’s face.

“That I am,” Patrick nodded. “And I have my husband with me this time.”

“Hello,” David said with an awkward wave.

“Hm, I thought ya said you were here with your girlfriend,” she said.

David peered at his husband, curiously. What did Patrick say to this cashier to make her think he was dating a woman?

Patrick chuckled. “No—well, yes, our girlfriend is back at the cabin, but I’m married to this guy right here.” He gave David a fond grin.

Now David was even more baffled by what was happening in Patrick’s brain as well as his own because he was weirdly excited about the idea of having a husband _and_ a girlfriend.

“I’m so sorry, then,” Mabel said sweetly as she rang up their items. “I must’ve misheard. Sometimes these hearing aids don’t work how ya want ‘em to.”

David and Patrick politely laughed.

“Say, Mabel,” Patrick said. “We noticed that the main road was plowed. Do you know who did that?”

“Oh, yes. That was the manager here. Does it every time after a big snowstorm.”

“Are they here? Can we talk to them?”

“Let me call him…” Mabel picked up the phone beside her register. Over the buzzy speakers, they heard her say, “Jerry, I’ve got some customers at the front who wanna talk to ya.”

“Thank you so much, Mabel.” Patrick was so proud of himself for asking her.

Within a minute, a short man with a carefully sculpted afro appeared at the register. He was also wearing a similarly tacky sweater, except this one had a light-up menorah.

“Can I help you folks with anything?” asked the manager, Jerry.

“Well, I sure hope so,” Patrick said. “Mabel mentioned that you’re the one who plowed the main road.”

Jerry visibly relaxed. “Oh, yeah. I’ve got a plow on the front of my truck. Been doin’ the roads for about 30 years now. What’s goin’ on? You need to get out of somewhere?”

“We do,” Patrick said. “We’re staying at the Broken Bow cabin, and we were supposed to leave a few days ago, but we’re snowed in. If you could help us get our car out so we can get home, that would be incredible.”

“Absolutely,” Jerry answered confidently. “I know the place. I’m good friends with the owners. If y’all can hang tight for another night, I can come by in the morning with my son, and we can shovel you out.”

David and Patrick both laughed with relief. They were going home!

“That works for us! Thank you so much!” Patrick said, vigorously shaking the manager’s hand. “And if you’re ever in Schitt’s Creek, come to the Rose Apothecary, and we’ll take care of you.”

Jerry laughed. “I’m in Schitt’s Creek all the time! My little sister is on the town council there. You probably know her. Ronnie Lee?”

David saw Patrick’s brain break, so he stepped in, rubbing Patrick’s shoulders comfortingly.

“We’re big fans,” David said with a big fake smile. “Big fans.”

“Great! I guess I will see you gentlemen tomorrow,” Jerry said, shaking Patrick’s hand again. “You won’t even have to wake up. I’ll take care of everything.”

“Thanks so much!” David called out as Jerry walked away.

After Mabel handed them their grocery bag, David gently escorted Patrick, who was still a bit shell-shocked, out of the store.

“Really?” Patrick muttered quietly.

“Just don’t think about it,” David murmured back.

On the walk back to the cabin, David couldn’t stop thinking about what the cashier at the general store said about Patrick having a girlfriend. He looped his arm in Patrick’s and squeezed his bicep to get his attention.

Patrick looked at him. “Hm?”

David needed to bring this up gently. “So, I was just wondering—when you were talking to the cashier—why did you refer to Stevie as our girlfriend?”

“Oh! Um, well,” Patrick said, then paused. “I guess ‘cause she’s a girl and our friend.”

“Okay, but we’re not middle-aged divorcees talking about the women we get half-priced margaritas with,” David said.

“I don’t know, David. That’s just how I said it.”

“Yeah, but that’s a _very specific_ way of referring to her—”

“What do you want me to say?” Patrick was cagey, and David needed to know why.

“I don’t want you to say anything! I just want to know—”

Patrick abruptly stopped and turned to David. His brow was creased in confusion and thought.

“It’s just…” Patrick sighed heavily. “I thought this whole threesome thing was going to be just a one-time fun thing, and it has been, but… I don’t know. I don’t want it to end. And I'm..." He sighed again, closing his eyes. "I think I'm developing feelings for her. Like, the kind of feelings I had when you and I started dating. And I'm kinda freaking out because I never thought I'd have these feelings for a woman, let alone after I married the most amazing man I've ever met.

"I'm just so happy to see her when I wake up, and I like making her smile, and I'm starting to feel these butterflies when she kisses me. And I don't think I'd feel the same if it were any other woman. I think it's just... Stevie."

David smiled affectionately at his husband, taking his hands in his. It was such a relief to hear him have the same thoughts David had been having.

“I feel the exact same way,” David said comfortingly.

Patrick’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I love you more than anything in this world,” David continued. “But the last few days have been some of the most emotionally fulfilling days of my life. I’ve been able to express how much I love both of you in a way that feels _right_."

“I completely understand.”

“She's my best friend, so I've always loved her in some way, but this week... I want to like, romance her, and have a similar relationship to what you and I have. But I absolutely don’t want to leave you to be with her. I want to be with you _with_ her.” David laughed to himself. He and his husband admitted to each other that they were crushing on the same girl. This was so absurd. “I like that you two are close and have fantastic sex together because I love how happy it makes both of you.”

Patrick grinned. “I peeked through the window of the hot tub hut the other night while the cake was in the oven. You two were like, floating in the middle of the hot tub and kissing, and I so badly wanted to yell at you to have sex because I know how much you enjoy having sex with her.”

“Oh, we were having sex,” David informed him. “She was completely on my cock that whole time.”

Patrick laughed. It was such a relief they were on the same page about this.

David's thoughts wandered, imagining what it could be like coming home to his husband _and_ his girlfriend. Already, Stevie wasn't all that far off from being their girlfriend anyway. Everything would basically be the same, except there would be way more kissing and sex. Though if she _did_ become their girlfriend, they'd probably have to go back to Relationship 101 and start going on real, romantic dates. All three of them together, or maybe just him and Stevie, or Stevie and Patrick. (And of course, him and Patrick. David would give up his dates with Patrick when he himself was dead.)

If they were both dating Stevie, David imagined himself sitting at home, enjoying a quiet night in, when his husband and girlfriend would come in from their romantic date on the town, whatever that meant for them. He'd kiss them hello, ask them how their date went, and maybe they would watch TV with him, or maybe they'd go upstairs to have loud sex that David could hear and masturbate to.

And the next night, he and Patrick would go to a show, enjoy a little tapas at this cute place in Elmdale he wanted to try, spend the evening being grossly romantic like they always were. Patrick would bring his guitar, and they'd sit on the back of Patrick's car while Patrick sang to him. And then they'd come home where Stevie would greet them hello before he and Patrick went upstairs to have earth-shattering sex.

And the next night, he and Stevie would go out, and she'd wear that little black dress he loved so much. He would introduce her to people as his new sexy girlfriend, and they would say, 'Oh, but aren't you married to a man?', and David would say, 'I am. He's dating her, too.'. He and Stevie would then talk like they always did over a wonderful dinner, and they'd flirt like crazy, too. Then, they'd go home where Patrick would be doing boring business admin, and he'd kiss them hello before David and Stevie ran upstairs to have amazing sex.

And then the next night, they'd all stay in or maybe go out, David didn't know. All that mattered was that they would end the night having a fucking hot threesome in their bed or falling asleep cuddled together, watching _Grey's Anatomy_ reruns.

...Or something like that. David's heart leaped at all the possibilities, all the potential situations where he could love and be loved by the two people who meant the world to him.

“I guess…” David paused. He didn't need to say everything he was thinking, but he definitely needed to say something. “I like the idea of us having a girlfriend.”

He couldn’t believe he said that aloud, and to his husband, no less.

“I like that idea, too,” Patrick said, smiling.

David raised his eyebrows in delight. “You do?”

“Yeah. And it feels weirdly like a full circle—from being engaged to a woman, to marrying a man, to _also_ wanting to date a woman _with_ my husband—but stranger things have happened, right?”

“Like Ronnie’s brother being the one to rescue us tomorrow morning?”

Patrick’s face fell in disbelief. “Just... how? Of all the people in this world? How?”

David laughed, then kissed his husband tenderly.

“So, do we want to do this?” David asked cautiously. “Do we want to ask Stevie to be our girlfriend?”

Patrick nodded, a small smile twitching at his lips. “I think so.”

A thrill zipped through David’s body. They were going to ask Stevie to be their girlfriend.

They kissed again, lingering in the decision they made. Then, they wordlessly agreed to keep walking. David was finding it challenging to keep the joy bubbling inside him from escaping. He couldn’t stop himself from doing a little skip. Patrick laughed.

“We’re going to have a _girlfriend_ , Patrick,” David said giddily.

“Only if she says yes, David,” he reminded him.

“Why wouldn’t she say yes? We’re a catch.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more.”

* * *

Back at the cabin, Stevie woke up late to find a note on the nightstand.

_“Stevie – David and I went into town to buy champagne for NYE (since we may be stuck here for that, too). Be back soon. Call if you need anything. xo, Patrick”_

(She ignored the fact the “xo” at the end made her stomach swoop.)

She had no idea when they left or when they’d be back, but they were together, and the weather was much better than the last few days. She had full faith that they would return in one piece.

For the time being, Stevie had the cabin to herself, so she decided to make the most of it. She pulled on one of David’s fuzziest sweaters, loving how big it was on her and how it smelled like David. The bottom hem fell past her butt, and she had to push the sleeves up. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror before she headed downstairs. She looked so cute and petite like she was wearing her boyfriend’s clothes. Idly, she wondered if Patrick’s sweaters would do the same thing, but his would likely fit a little tighter than David’s…

In the kitchen, Stevie turned on the coffee maker and started to make brunch. She hoped David and Patrick hadn’t eaten before they left because she wanted to surprise them when they got back. She kept checking out the window, hoping to catch them coming up the driveway. The stack of pancakes kept growing, and her batter was dwindling.

When she wasn’t looking, the cabin door opened, and David and Patrick entered, stomping the snow off their boots. Her heart leaped.

“Honey, we’re home!” David called out humorously.

“I’m in the kitchen!” she yelled back.

Moments later, Patrick entered the kitchen.

“Mm, smells delicious in here,” he said. “And you look very cute this morning.”

“Thank you, Patrick,” she said blushing.

He gave her a lingering kiss on the lips before reaching around her to turn on the kettle.

“I’m sorry, who said you could wear one of my sweaters?” David asked critically from the doorway, taking her in.

She tossed her hair back and put a hand on her hip. “Um, I did,” she said haughtily. “Do you have a problem with that?”

He appraised her as he approached as if getting closer would answer that question better for him. Once he was right in front of her, he finally asked huskily, “Are you wearing underwear?”

She shook her head.

He stared at her for a moment longer. “If you get anything on it, you’re paying for the dry cleaning.” Then, he leaned down and kissed her.

“How long have you been awake?” Patrick asked her.

“Mm, long enough,” she answered. “How was your adventure into town? I see you got the champagne.”

“More than that,” David said excitedly. “We found someone who’s going to dig us out tomorrow morning!”

Stevie’s emotions kicked up into a whirlwind. She was excited they’d finally get to go home but already devastated that their trip together—and everything that came with it—was coming to an end.

“Really?!” she said.

“And you’ll never guess who he’s related to,” David added, his eyes dancing with delight.

Patrick looked less than enthused. “Okay, we don’t have to—”

“Patrick’s _biggest_ fan and _best_ friend,” David said sarcastically.

Stevie’s jaw dropped in surprise. “Oh, my god!”

“David, you didn’t have to tell her—”

“Oh, Stevie needed to know about this—”

Patrick held his hands up in surrender. “It doesn’t matter who it is! The only thing that matters is that we’re getting out of here tomorrow morning.”

Stevie turned her attention back to the griddle to hide her disappointment. “Good. Can’t wait.”

“We also wanted to talk to you about stuff,” David said seriously. She knew exactly what ‘stuff’ he was alluding to.

“Oh. Okay,” she replied, her stomach sinking. “After I finish making brunch?” Her eyes darted around the counter, looking for things she could do to delay this conversation, but she was on the last batch of pancakes.

“We can wait,” Patrick said with a shrug.

She was done far too quickly. When the final pancakes were plated, David swiftly took them to the table he and Patrick had set with drinks, silverware, and pancake toppings. The two of them sat at the table, waiting for her with warm smiles. David even pulled out her chair.

With a deep breath, Stevie joined them. She didn’t know how she was supposed to eat when her stomach was churning with anxiety. They needed to discuss what was going to happen when they got back to their everyday lives. This was a nice vacation, a nice break from reality, but they needed to reestablish their boundaries. David and Patrick probably wanted to get back to their happy married life together that she got to watch from the outside. They had all the bargaining chips because, as much as they cared about her, they chose each other for life. It was two against one, and she was prepared to defer to their wishes, even if she didn’t like the outcome.

“What did you want to talk about?” she tentatively asked.

David glanced at Patrick, who gestured for him to go ahead.

“So, while we were out, we discussed how we want to go forward with you after this trip,” David began.

“Uh-huh,” Stevie hummed around a mouthful of pancakes. Maybe they could at least keep her distracted from the pain that was coming her way.

“We’ve loved our time here with you. It’s been one of the biggest boons to our relationship,” he continued. “Patrick and I have enjoyed being with you individually and together, and we are somehow more in love with one another after all of it.” He smiled fondly at Patrick, who grinned back.

She hoped they couldn’t see her hands shaking.

“We’re also more in love with you, too,” David said.

Stevie looked up from her plate to see both of them gazing at her with the fondness they usually reserved for each other.

“What?” she whispered. Did she mishear him?

Patrick gently cleared his throat. “When we were at the store, I accidentally referred to you as our girlfriend…”

‘Our girlfriend.’ Her heart leaped. Was this really happening?

“…And when we were walking back, we realized that we wanted that to be a real thing,” he said. “We are already so close to you and love you so much, and god—” Patrick laughed to himself. “—we got so excited about having a girlfriend. More specifically, having you be our girlfriend.”

It was taking everything within Stevie to not burst into a fit of joyous giggling. She wanted Patrick to finish talking before she let it out. She wanted something specific to say ‘yes’ to.

David took her hand in his, and Patrick held the other.

“So, Stevie,” Patrick said softly. “Would you make us the happiest men in the world and be our girlfriend?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, the word bursting out of her like a cannonball. “Yes, yes, I want to be your girlfriend.” She threw herself in Patrick’s arms and kissed him firmly, then scrambled over to David to kiss him as well.

By the time she sat back in her seat, tears were streaming down her cheeks. She had no idea she would have this kind of reaction to her married best friends asking her to be their girlfriend, or that they would do that at all.

Patrick and David both looked relieved and elated. They took a significant risk, asking her into this arrangement. It was unconventional, but what about their lives wasn’t already?

Stevie wiped her eyes and smiled at them, her two boyfriends. Even thinking the words made her burst into giddy laughter.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she apologized through her giggling. “It’s just…” She looked at them fondly. “I have two boyfriends now.” Patrick and David laughed with her.

“We have a husband _and_ a girlfriend,” Patrick said to her, gesturing to David. “Never thought I’d be so excited to have a girlfriend again.”

“And I never imagined I’d be in an official throuple with Stevie,” David added with a wink at her.

This wasn’t the same as when she and David were nearly in a throuple with Jake years ago. David, Patrick, and Stevie already spent all of their time together. Stevie basically had her own room at their house. David and Patrick invited her everywhere, including this vacation. This throuple made sense.

“This one is already _way_ better,” Stevie said, glancing at Patrick with a loving smile. Not only did he balance David out, but he balanced David and Stevie’s relationship. Stevie loved Patrick far more than she could ever love Jake. (Only Jake loved Jake.) Patrick was sweet and kind, and Stevie liked talking to him. After this vacation, she could say she liked doing even more with him.

What could she say about David? She had loved David for years, her feelings for him lying dormant as she watched him fall in love with Patrick and grow into this happy, full person. Now, she could pull open the curtains and let the light in. She didn’t need to find an adequate substitute because she could still have him. In fact, she could have more than she ever dreamed.

“I’m so excited!” Stevie squealed again. The noise she made spooked her. “God, what is happening to me?!”

“We’ll have to talk about rules and communication,” Patrick said. Leave it to him to be the sensible one. “Maybe talk to some people who have done this so we know we can make it work and no one gets hurt. That’s the last thing I want to happen.” He specifically looked at David, who they all knew would be the most likely to get hurt _and_ be the biggest rulebreaker.

“…Can we wait ‘til the New Year to do that?” David asked. “I kinda want to live in this bubble just a little longer before we start imposing all these rules.”

“And it’ll give us time to learn more and figure out what we want,” Stevie added. The New Year was only two days away, and things were only going to get complicated once they returned to their everyday life. Why ruin the last bit of their vacation by discussing relationship rules?

Patrick nodded. “Okay, we can wait until the New Year.”

“Thank you, honey,” David said as he leaned over the table to kiss Patrick.

Now that the big conversation was over, they all kept eyeing one another with shy smiles until David finally broke.

“Okay! We can be weird about this later. I’m going to start eating now,” he announced.

Stevie and Patrick chuckled and followed suit, digging into their pancakes. As they ate, David started talking about meeting Ronnie’s brother at the store today. Stevie tried to pay attention, but she was so lost in her happiness that her cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling.

Had someone told her before this trip that she’d be coming home with two boyfriends, she would’ve laughed her way into a mental institution. But after everything that had transpired over the last week, she wouldn’t want it any other way.

She kept circling back to how she viewed their new relationship. In her mind, David and Patrick were a unit. She didn’t want to date David _or_ Patrick; she wanted them as a married couple, to be included in the love they had for each other. Yet, she had unique connections with both of them that fulfilled her differently, and she couldn’t wait to explore her relationship with each of her boyfriends.

God, boyfriend _s_! Stevie now had _two_ boyfriends!

How were they going to tell everyone? What would their reactions be? Given who they knew, she figured they’d be hard-pressed to find anyone close to them who disapproved. It might take a little explanation, but their friends and family would only want them to be happy in the end. She couldn’t wait to see David’s family’s reactions, especially Mr. Rose, who she suspected would be very confused yet supportive all the same.

Once brunch was over, Patrick washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, allowing Stevie and David to relax. They found themselves on the couch, Stevie curled up in David’s lap, making out.

When Patrick was finished, he came up to them and said seductively, “Let’s take this upstairs.”

* * *

In the bedroom, it was a scramble for them to get naked and in bed as fast as possible. Stevie was first since she had only one item—David’s sweater—to remove. She lounged in the bed, watching her boyfriends(!!!) take off all their clothing.

Patrick readily joined her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately. David was close behind. He sidled up beside them on her other side and kissed her neck. She couldn’t keep track of their hands as they roamed her body, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

When she craned her neck back to kiss David, Patrick shifted his attention to her breasts, teasing her nipples with his tongue and laying wet, sucking kisses on the soft flesh.

“Mm, good idea,” David purred, then moved from behind her to join his husband, sucking on her other breast.

“Fuck, that feels so good,” Stevie murmured. She threaded her fingers through their hair and watched as they lavished her tits in two different yet equally stimulating ways.

Patrick picked up his head to kiss David right over her chest. She shivered with excitement; she was going to get a front-row seat to this from now on.

David broke the kiss to return his mouth to her nipple, licking and nipping until it was a hard nub.

Patrick crawled up the bed to kneel beside her, his erection bobbing right above her face. Stevie smirked. She knew what he wanted. She gripped his thick cock and wrapped her lips around the head, laving the slit with her tongue.

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Patrick sighed as she took him deeper. He tangled his fingers in her hair and fucked her mouth with short thrusts.

David crawled farther down the bed, kissing her belly as he went. When he reached her pussy, he pushed her legs far apart and dove in, licking up the wetness that was already there.

Stevie moaned around Patrick’s cock and closed her eyes as she tried to focus on Patrick and David at the same time. David dug his tongue into her, pressing his nose into her clit. Pleasure jolted through her with every rub.

“David looks so good between your legs, doesn’t he,” Patrick said. Stevie glanced down to see David gazing heatedly back at her. She pulled off Patrick’s cock with a gasp when David sucked hard at her clit. She felt her pussy gush more fluid, then heard David chuckle.

“You just make more, don’t you?” he said with a smirk before lapping up the new juices.

Patrick laid down and kissed her, slowly and deeply. Suddenly, he gasped. David had wrapped a hand around Patrick’s cock and was lazily jerking him as he continued to eat Stevie out. Stevie smiled. She was glad they weren’t just paying her all the attention. (Though she wasn’t going to complain about the attention she was receiving!)

David lifted his face from between Stevie’s legs and wiped his mouth.

“I have an idea if you two are interested,” David said, a cunning smirk on his lips.

“Absolutely,” Stevie replied. Patrick nodded.

“Grab the lube,” David told her.

As Stevie reached for the bottle on the nightstand, David positioned Patrick in the middle of the bed, then straddled his chest, facing his legs. David directed her to hand the lube to Patrick. Then, David put his hands on Patrick’s thighs, presenting his ass for Patrick.

“Open me up for you, Patrick,” David purred.

“Mouth or fingers?” Patrick asked.

David shrugged flirtatiously. “Whatever you want.”

Patrick pulled David’s cheeks apart and licked across his hole. David gasped weakly.

“Fuck, that’s it…” he murmured. Then, he looked at Stevie. “C’mere.”

Stevie crawled over to David, kneeling between Patrick’s legs. David drew her in for a heady kiss. Their tongues caressed one another, and David made quiet noises against her lips as Patrick pleasured his hole.

“Oh, fuck…” David breathed, glancing behind him to his husband. Patrick had two fingers scissoring inside David, spreading him open for his cock. When he turned back to Stevie, she directed his mouth to her breast. He eagerly took her nipple in his mouth and sucked.

“So good, David,” Stevie sighed, idly fondling her other breast.

She saw Patrick insert a third digit, causing David to groan loudly. She was amused that David teased her because she liked being played with, yet here he was, letting Patrick finger him to his heart’s content.

“Mm, you like being played with, too. Don’t you, David?” she chuckled, stroking his hair. He moaned around her nipple. “That’s what I thought.”

“Okay, you’re ready, David,” Patrick said.

David pulled his mouth off Stevie’s breast. He was panting, and his eyes were glazed from arousal. He looked beautiful.

“Great. Patrick, hand me the lube and sit up a little?” David said. Patrick passed him the bottle so David could pour a healthy amount on his cock. After throwing the empty bottle aside, David changed his position, so his ass was over Patrick’s hips, but he was still facing away. Patrick supported David’s back as he lowered himself on Patrick’s cock.

Once he was fully seated, David exhaled heavily, like he was holding his breath.

“Three years of taking your cock, and I’m still never prepared for how thick you are. _Fuck_ …” David mumbled.

“Sorry,” Patrick whispered.

“Oh, god, don’t be sorry,” David said immediately. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He turned his attention to Stevie. “Okay, now you ride me.”

Stevie’s eyes widened in excitement. She’d seen this position in porn she’d watched but never thought it would eventually be her life.

“How do you want me to face?” she asked.

“Whichever way you want,” David replied.

Carefully, she stood on the bed and threw her leg over David’s waist, so she was facing him. She planted her feet, hurried to line up David’s cock with her pussy, and sank quickly. She moaned as every inch speared her open. Oh, it felt so good to be filled with dick…

“Jesus fucking Christ,” David groaned. “Wow.”

“You okay, David?” Patrick asked warmly, rubbing his back soothingly.

“I’m fucking _great_ ,” David answered honestly. “Your cock in my ass and her pussy around my cock? What more could I want?”

Then, David started to move his hips between them, fucking up into Stevie, then back down onto Patrick. It wasn’t a big thrust, just rocking into her, but the friction felt amazing on her clit.

“Holy shit, David…” Patrick groaned, his head tipping back against the pillows.

David’s brow was furrowed in concentration as he pleasured his two partners. Stevie ran her hands through his chest hair, appreciating how the dense fur tangled around her fingers while his cock rocked into her.

“You’re so good, David,” Stevie cooed. “Fuck, making us feel so good.”

“Shit,” David swore as one of his arms gave out, and he almost fell on top of Patrick.

“Let’s switch positions, David,” Patrick suggested. “Let us take care of you.”

Before David responded, Stevie climbed off his lap to wait for what Patrick had in mind. David and Patrick switched, now David lying back on the bed with Patrick between his legs.

“This is better,” David sighed as he relaxed into the mattress.

Patrick grinned. “Good.”

Patrick fully penetrated David with little resistance before beckoning Stevie over. Facing David, she threw her leg over his waist and sank back down on his dick. David let out a pleased groan.

“Yeah, this is so much better,” David murmured.

Stevie leaned down and kissed him sweetly. “I like this one more, too.”

When she felt Patrick thrust into David, Stevie started to ride him. She rocked her hips in time with Patrick, dropping down when he thrust in. David grabbed Stevie’s thighs, gripping them tightly as she moved.

“Fuck, fuck me, yes, so good…” David mumbled, as a dopey smile spread across his face.

Stevie laid down on David’s chest to let Patrick pound into him. At this angle, every thrust Patrick made forced David to rock into her, and her clit ground against David. It was like Patrick was fucking her, too, especially at this angle. She imagined Patrick pulling out of David and shoving his cock into _her_ ass, then both of them fucking into her until they cum. Or Patrick somehow sliding his cock into her pussy _with_ David…

Stevie gasped. She wanted that. She wanted both of them inside her pussy. She knew it would hurt because they were both so big, but _fuck_ , it’d be worth the pain.

“Faster, Patrick,” David said. He wrapped his arms around Stevie as Patrick plowed into him. Her clit was rubbing vigorously against David, and with the thought of having both of them inside her, she was _very_ close.

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,” Stevie said.

“Yes,” Patrick growled. “Cum on his dick, Stevie.”

Stevie felt the familiar molten wave in her belly, then it crashed. Her body tensed up, clenching around David’s cock, and she came with a shout.

“ _Fuck!_ ” she yelled into David’s chest.

The thrusts didn’t stop. Patrick kept going, kept fucking into David, forcing David to rock into her, so her orgasm made her shudder and shake in David’s arms.

“Holy shit,” Patrick breathed. “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit…!”

As Patrick slammed his hips in with a groan, David grabbed Stevie’s hips forcefully and somehow shoved himself deeper inside. His hot cum filled her, painting her walls. David sighed contentedly as his cock twitched, emptying his balls inside her.

Patrick slid out of David and, like he had the time before, lovingly pushed his cum back inside.

“Thank you,” David murmured with a weak smile.

“Of course,” Patrick replied. “Now, let’s see what we’ve got going on here…”

His hand on her back told Stevie not to move. David’s cock was still stuffed inside her.

“I wish you could’ve seen it,” Patrick said. “When you came, Stevie, you just gushed all over David’s cock. It was like the first night I ate you out.”

David reached over to the nightstand and picked up his phone. He passed it to Patrick, saying, “Show us.”

A moment later, Stevie heard the camera shutter, then Patrick gave the phone to David.

“Oh, wow,” David said before turning it around to show Stevie.

“Oh, my god,” she whispered.

The few inches of David’s cock that were showing were _coated_ in her juices, literally dripping down his balls. It was like she had her own Niagara Falls between her legs.

“See, this is why I tell you we need to put down a towel,” David said.

Stevie didn’t have a good comeback, so she just playfully slapped his chest. David smirked.

Patrick carefully pulled David’s softening cock out of Stevie, causing more cum to leak out of her. Without warning, Patrick cleaned David’s cock with his mouth, then lapped greedily at her messy pussy. She clenched to squeeze more of David’s cum out for him to lick up. When he was finished, Patrick laid down and draped his arm over Stevie’s back, cuddling them both.

“So happy you said yes, Stevie,” David murmured. 

“Me, too,” she whispered back. She closed her eyes and smiled. “I just had sex with my two boyfriends.”


	13. day 1: home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David, Patrick, and Stevie return back to Schitt's Creek to ring in the New Year.

The next morning, Jerry and his son came by, and they cleared the driveway. They brushed off Patrick’s car, scraped off the ice, and even left a plate of brownies at the door. All of it was done before they woke up, just as he promised.

David, Patrick, and Stevie slowly packed up their things after breakfast. It could’ve been faster, but they had to clean and sanitize every surface in the cabin. David went so far as to wipe down the hot tub hut platform because the last thing he wanted was for the owners to even have an inkling of the depravity that occurred here. He started to scrub the floor inside the hot tub hut, but Stevie told him that was a step too far.

As Patrick repacked the trunk, David leaned against the car and took a deep breath of the crisp, wintery air. They were going home.

Stevie emerged from the cabin.

“That’s everything,” she announced.

“Okay, the owners told us to leave the keys in the mailbox,” Patrick said before shutting the trunk.

“And that’s the safest option?” David questioned.

Patrick shrugged. “It’s what was in the email.”

The keys dropped in the mailbox with a _clang_. Stevie skipped down the stairs and into David’s arms, then Patrick hugged them both.

David felt so safe and happy right here with his husband and his girlfriend. (God, Stevie was his _girlfriend_. It only took several years and him getting married for that to happen.) He wasn’t quite ready to leave the bubble they created out here in the middle of nowhere.

“Are we sure we have to go back?” he asked.

“You were the one who wanted to leave a few days ago,” Patrick reminded him.

“Okay, but that was when we didn’t have the option of leaving,” David said.

Patrick sighed and stepped away from them to get in the car. “We’re going home, David.”

With David settled in the front seat and Stevie in the back, Patrick put the car in drive and pulled away from the cabin. They turned onto the main road to drive through the snowy landscape toward home. David immediately relinquished navigating duties to Stevie in favor of walking his partners through Madonna’s iconic eras.

A few hours later, just as David was beginning to explain _Ray of Light_ and Kabbalah, they spotted the Schitt’s Creek welcome sign.

“I have to get Roland to change that…” David mumbled to himself. It was so embarrassing when customers came into the store and recognized him. His family was spared from this cruel fate.

“So, Stevie,” Patrick said, looking at her through the rearview mirror. “Where do you want us to take you?”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Do you need to stop at home or the motel for anything before we take you back to our house for New Year’s Eve?” he clarified.

“Oh!” She seemed relieved by his answer. “Um… yeah, if we could stop at my apartment, that’d be great.”

They drove through town toward Stevie’s apartment complex. The familiar houses they passed comforted David. As much as he liked their bubble at the cabin, it was nice to be home.

Patrick parked the car outside her building.

“Do you need help?” Patrick asked as Stevie climbed out of the car.

“No, I should be okay,” she said. “Pop the trunk?”

With her bags in hand, Stevie headed toward her building and quickly disappeared inside.

David idly wondered how much time Stevie would be spending at her apartment. She already spent most of her time at his and Patrick’s house but almost always went home at night. Since she was now their girlfriend, he was interested to see how long it would take her to eventually just move in. Six months? Six weeks? Was she packing up the whole place right now?

“How long do you think it’ll take?” David asked Patrick.

“She shouldn’t be that long,” Patrick replied. “I can’t imagine what she’s grabbing for one night is much different than what she had at the cabin.”

“No, I mean, how long do you think it’ll take for her to move in with us?”

“Oh.”

“Because it took you and me forever to move in together,” David explained. “Since someone wanted to ‘live on his own for the first time.’”

“Okay,” Patrick said, chuckling. “Moving in with you was an inevitability for me. I just wanted to have some space to myself for a little bit.”

David rolled his eyes. His husband was too nice.

“And Stevie’s different,” Patrick continued. “She’s been living alone for a while. She might not be ready to give that up right away.”

David knew that was the sensible answer, but it didn’t stop him from saying, “I give her six weeks.”

“I’ll say… four and a half months,” Patrick replied smugly. David leered at him. That was oddly specific.

“You know something I don’t.”

Patrick shrugged. “Maybe.”

David eyed his husband suspiciously. “If you two are already keeping secrets from me—”

Patrick put his hand on David’s.

“We’re not, David,” he assured him. “It’s just an educated guess.”

David was still incredibly wary. “Educated, based on what?”

“David…”

Okay, now Patrick was avoidant on purpose, and David had a feeling he knew why.

“You two did already talk about it!”

Patrick looked away and sighed like he always did when David caught him in a lie.

“It _may_ have come up yesterday while you were in the shower,” Patrick said.

David’s jaw dropped. “Unbelievable!”

“Look…” Patrick turned to face him properly. “Her lease is up at the end of May, and she said if she were ever to move out, the landlord would want her out as early as possible so they can replace the carpet.”

“And that’s four and half months,” David said.

“I’m not saying that’s when she would move in!” Patrick said defensively. “That would just be a very convenient time for her to move in if she chooses to. She could move in much earlier or much later, or not at all.”

David did not like that last option.

“I’m still sticking with six weeks,” he said arrogantly. “She’ll be moved in by Valentine’s Day.”

Patrick chuckled. “I hope you’re right.” He peered past David. “Here she comes.”

Stevie hustled down the sidewalk carrying just her suitcase. Patrick popped the trunk for her, and moments later, she was in the back of the car, buckling herself in with a smile.

“Alright, let’s go home,” Patrick said as he pulled away from the curb.

* * *

After they got everything into the house—including the huge stack of mail that was unceremoniously stuffed in their mailbox—they made their way upstairs to David and Patrick’s bedroom to watch the New Year’s Eve Party in New York City. Mariah Carey was slated to perform again this year, but the schedule didn’t say when. In the meantime, David, Patrick, and Stevie lounged in bed, eating leftover snacks from the trip, and drinking champagne.

An hour until midnight, Stevie thought it was safe to sneak off to the ensuite bathroom to change and, well, use it. The moment her butt hit the toilet seat, she heard Mariah Carey start to sing.

“Stevie, you’re missing her!” David shouted frantically.

“I can hear her just fine!” Stevie yelled back. She rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend was ridiculous.

“Can we pause it so she doesn’t miss it?” David asked.

“David, it’s fine,” Patrick said calmly. “She can watch it online in a bit. We don't want to mess up the countdown clock.”

Bless her other boyfriend for being rational.

When she was finished on the toilet, she changed out of her loungewear into something fun she thought David and Patrick might appreciate. She had thought to grab it when she stopped at home. It had never seen the light of day since she bought it a year ago. There hadn’t been a reason to wear it, but now she had two reasons on the other side of the bathroom door.

Stevie tightened the straps as she turned around to check herself out in the mirror. The black lacy bra pushed her tits up to give her a beautiful amount of cleavage, and the matching panties were a perfect fit. It was an elegant, sexy look that was a far cry from the reindeer lingerie David bought her.

She rummaged in a drawer for a brush to tame her hair… and to buy her a little more time. She didn’t understand why she was nervous. They were dating. They were best friends. They’d had so much sex over the last week that she was shocked she didn’t have a UTI or some kind of weird discharge. Maybe it was because this was the real world, and they were in David and Patrick's bedroom. She was officially on their turf, not in the cabin’s liminal space.

“Stevie? Everything okay in there?” Patrick called to her.

“You missed all of Mariah!” David said. “But that’s okay because I already found a video online you can watch.”

“I’ll be right out!” she yelled.

Stevie took a deep breath. She could do this. She tousled her hair to give it a little volume before she opened the door.

In the bedroom, David and Patrick were staring at the screen, where the two NYE hosts bantered. She took the opportunity to strike a pose, hoping to make herself look irresistible.

David picked up his phone with the video of Mariah Cary cued up. “Stevie, you have to see this…” He turned around and immediately lost his train of thought. His eyes hungrily raked up her body.

Patrick glanced at her, then did a double-take, his eyes going wide.

“Holy shit,” he whispered.

Stevie tossed her hair flirtatiously. “Hi, boys. Thought I’d slip into something to ring in the New Year with you.”

“You sure did,” Patrick said in awe.

David didn’t say anything before he sprang into action, moving everything around him to the floor. Patrick followed, and together they cleared the bed in record time. David even pulled off the top blanket, mumbling something about crumbs.

Stevie giggled. It was cute to see them this excited to see her even after they’d spent days fucking each other silly.

She strutted seductively to the bed, being sure to swivel her hips for maximum sex appeal. She passed David, who instinctively reached out for her and pulled her into his arms. She could feel his cock already beginning to harden in his sweats, the bulge pressing against her stomach. He tenderly brushed her long hair behind her shoulders, so it wasn’t hiding her breasts.

Patrick appeared behind her, his hands feeling up her stomach. She felt he was hard in his pants, too, as he rubbed his bulge against her ass.

“So gorgeous,” David murmured before he leaned down to kiss her.

Okay, so they were big fans of the outfit.

Stevie kissed David deeply, cupping his cheek and drawing him in. She loved kissing David. He was so good at it. He made her melt every time.

Then, Patrick’s bare cock nudged her skin, and she couldn’t stop herself from looking. While she was kissing David, Patrick had stripped himself naked, his cock almost at full mast.

“C’mere, you,” Stevie said as she drew Patrick in for a kiss.

Patrick was a more tentative kisser than David, but it was delightful nonetheless. She smiled against his lips, thinking about how she would get to learn all their differences up close and personal.

Patrick growled playfully, then bent down and scooped her up. Laughing, Stevie wrapped her limbs around him, so she didn’t fall. She kissed him again, unable to stop smiling. With Stevie in his arms, Patrick carefully crawled onto the bed where David was naked and waiting for them.

“Mm, what a great snack you brought to bed, Patrick,” David said humorously.

“Isn’t she, though?” Patrick agreed. He gently lowered her to the mattress, laying her out against the pillows.

The two men knelt by her feet, appraising her body with their hands around their cocks. Stevie preened under the attention, arching her back, so her breasts were on display.

“God, look at those tits,” David said. “It’s like they got bigger since this morning.”

Stevie blushed. They could probably tell it was a push-up bra, but she wasn’t going to ruin the game.

“Our girlfriend is gorgeous, isn’t she?” Patrick said to David.

Every time they called her their girlfriend, Stevie’s heart leaped, and her pussy throbbed. She also couldn’t stop smiling, even though she was trying to be sultry right now.

“So glad we asked her to be our girlfriend,” David murmured before kissing Patrick.

Seeing them make out in their bedroom made Stevie feel like a very special guest. This was their inner sanctum, and they invited her to be part of it.

While they were occupied, Stevie crawled over to them and grasped both of their cocks. She wrapped her mouth around Patrick’s, sucking wetly at the head while she jerked David’s.

“Oh, fuck, Stevie…” Patrick said, followed by a groan when she took him deeper.

She pulled off his dick, gasping for air, then switched to suck David’s cock.

“Holy shit,” David said, threading his fingers in her hair.

She went between them, alternately blowing and jacking their dicks, until David lifted her chin.

“It’s our turn to take care of you,” he whispered with a grin.

He guided her to lay back against the pillows again. This time, David and Patrick lay beside her, taking turns kissing her enthusiastically. Their hands roamed her body, squeezing her breasts and skimming over her belly. Their cocks rested enticingly on her thighs as if to silently remind her that, oh yeah, she was fucking two men at the same time.

Stevie’s head was in a daze from their tender and light caresses. She quickly stopped counting how many times she kissed each of them. She even lost track of whose hands were whose. All she knew was that one of them kept ghosting his fingers just above her waistband, making her stomach quiver. Another liked to occasionally dip his fingers between her legs to brush over her dampening panties. (The first was David; the second was Patrick.)

“Is there something you want to try tonight, Stevie?” Patrick asked, his lips brushing over her temple as she kissed David.

“We have all sorts of toys and lube here,” David said against her lips. “Do you want to wear a strap-on and fuck one of us? I know Patrick wants you to do that.”

Her eyes went wide. That wasn’t even something she considered.

Patrick shifted closer to her, biting his lip. “I’d love to ride your big dick sometime.”

Her imagination summoned the image of Patrick above her, rolling his hips as he fucked himself on her silicone cock. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt her pussy throb. She did _not_ want to cum without a dick inside her. She had a _plan_.

“Jesus, _fuck_ , guys,” Stevie groaned.

“I think she likes the idea,” Patrick said cockily.

“I do, I really do,” she confirmed. “But I had another idea for tonight.”

“Well, since your first idea was gorgeous—” David said as he traced his finger along the ridge of her bra cup. “—I’m definitely interested in what your other idea is.”

“Agreed,” Patrick said, dipping his fingers into her underwear.

Stevie was never going to get it out if they kept touching her like this - like their plaything. (God, she loved being their plaything.) She grunted in frustration. She wanted to be a lot smoother than this, but they were killing her.

“I want both of you inside me,” she blurted out.

David and Patrick smiled smugly at her.

“We thought you’d never ask,” David said before he rolled away.

“It’s something we talked about the first time we discussed you,” Patrick informed her. He drew her into his chest. “Having you at the same time…” He kissed her passionately.

They wanted this, too? Maybe they were truly meant to be together.

“Now, our dream is that we’re both stuffed in your pussy,” David said conversationally as he gently broke them apart to peel Stevie’s underwear down her legs. “But seeing as we just started doing this, I think we need to work you up to take both me _and_ Patrick. I’m afraid we might break you if we do it tonight.”

“I like to hear that,” Stevie said. “The wanting to both be in my pussy at the same time and also the not wanting to break me. My boyfriends are so good to me.” She cupped Patrick’s cheek, and he smiled.

David chuckled as he picked up a full bottle of lube from the bed. “So, for both of us to be inside you, one of us will be in your pussy, and the other will be in your ass if that’s still okay with you. It’s okay to say no. Patrick and I are more than happy taking turns cumming in your pussy.”

God, it was so hot to hear David say that, especially when he was naked and erect between her legs.

“I want both of you,” Stevie said. “I don’t care where or how.” She wasn’t a stranger to anal sex, but it wasn’t her favorite. However, if it was the only option to have David and Patrick inside her simultaneously, she _loved_ anal sex.

“Do you have a preference of who you want where?” Patrick asked tenderly.

“Um…” Stevie covered her face as she thought. When she had this idea, she didn’t know there would be so much to consider. “Sorry, when I imagined this, I only saw myself sandwiched between you with both of you in my pussy.”

David lay back down next to her, snuggling close.

“That’s okay,” Patrick said. He gently removed her hands from her face. “This is just for tonight. We’re going to have plenty of time to get to that point.”

Stevie chuckled to herself. She was being ridiculous. “My brain must still be stuck at the cabin when I thought I needed to get as much in before it was all gone.”

“Well, now that we’re home, we can take things slow,” David said as he tenderly tucked her hair behind her ears. “And we can get much better at the things we did at the cabin.”

“Right,” she sighed. They were home. They had all the time in the world.

“But right now—” David kissed her seductively on the lips. “—You need to decide where you want your boyfriends’ cocks to go.” He nuzzled her jaw and nipped at the soft skin.

Stevie shut off her brain and just let whatever came out of her mouth to be the answer. “I want Patrick in my ass, David in my pussy.”

She felt David grin against her neck, and Patrick kiss her temple.

“Perfect,” David said. He passed Patrick the lube. “I’ll let you prepare her.” Patrick smiled and sat up.

Stevie got on her hands and knees, her ass high in the air. It’d been so long since she’d had anything—toys, fingers, dicks—in her ass that she was nervous. She breathed deeply when she heard the snick of the lube bottle and felt Patrick’s hand spreading her cheeks.

Beside her, David took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

“Breathe, relax,” he whispered. “He’s _very_ good at this. You’re in excellent hands.”

A cold, slick finger nudged at her asshole.

“Breathe, Stevie,” Patrick said.

She did, and then Patrick’s finger breached her opening, slowly sinking in to the knuckle. She groaned loudly. It was such a different sensation than her pussy that she never knew what to make of it. She liked it, but it felt strange.

“You’re doing great,” David said.

“Just relax,” Patrick directed as he started to move his finger in and out of her hole.

“Distract me, please,” Stevie begged, looking at David.

“Can I take off your bra?” he asked. She nodded.

With nimble fingers, David unclasped Stevie’s bra and slid the straps one by one, off her arms. He lay on his back and slid his head under her chest. She moaned when he started to play with her tits, groping them, kissing them, biting her nipples.

It was quite the distraction because she barely registered Patrick saying he was adding another finger until she felt two digits enter her. In no time, Patrick added a third, and Stevie was vibrating with arousal from the stimulation to her breasts.

Finally, Patrick removed his fingers and said, “Okay, we’re ready.”

“Thank you,” Stevie whispered to David. He smiled and gave her tits one last kiss each, then kissed Stevie on the lips.

“Any time,” he replied before sitting up.

Stevie sat back on her heels, and she felt how difficult it was to clench her asshole. Patrick really did open her up, which only made her excited to feel what his dick would feel like in there.

David lay back on the bed, his hard cock tantalizingly smearing pre-cum on his stomach. Stevie crawled over him to straddle his hips. Her wet pussy quickly engulfed his cock. The stretch was what she had been craving for hours. She couldn’t stop herself from riding David’s dick for a second to enjoy being full for the first time since this morning.

“C’mere,” David said, beckoning her to lie on top of him. She kissed him lazily as she savored his cock in her pussy.

Patrick got into position behind her, his big, gentle hands on her hips. He nudged the wet tip of his cock against her hole. Stevie’s heart began to race. This was happening.

“Breathe,” David reminded her.

“Here it comes,” Patrick said as he soothingly rubbed her back.

Then, he was pushing his cock into her hole. Patrick was thicker than his three fingers, and as his cock entered her, she felt like she was being torn open on his dick. God, David was a champ for taking Patrick's fat cock in the ass for years.

Stevie keened, like her soul was leaving her body. The deeper Patrick’s cock sank into her, the bigger David’s cock felt in her pussy. They were both stretching her so deliciously, and it was _so_ much.

“Fuck, you’re _so_ tight,” Patrick said with a whine.

Beneath her, David let out a quiet, steady groan. She was getting tighter around him as Patrick filled her ass.

“God, and I can feel you, Patrick,” David said. “I can feel you inside her.”

Then, Patrick’s hips were against her ass.

Stevie gasped for breath. She was _so goddamn full_ of cock.

“Holy fuck, holy _fuck_ …” she breathed. “You’re both inside me. Holy fuck…”

Patrick draped over her back, kissing her shoulder and breathing heavily. She turned her head to kiss him messily, thanking him for going so slowly.

Stevie’s head was positively spinning. Her body was ringing all sorts of alarms, the loudest blaring dissonantly in her brain. It was too much, too much, too much. Her small body did not want to be stretched like this. She was not built to take this much cock at one time.

But Jesus _fuck_ , she felt goddamn _transcendent._ Her pussy and ass pulsed in the best ways, and it was all overshadowed by the repeating thought: _my boyfriends are both inside me, my boyfriends are both inside me…_

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Stevie,” David babbled. “Taking two cocks so beautifully…”

“So gorgeous…” Patrick mumbled against her neck.

The pain in Stevie’s body slowly ebbed. It was replaced by swirling, lightheaded pleasure. She smiled.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” she said.

“Do you want us to try moving?” Patrick asked.

She nodded. “Yes, please.”

Patrick and David moved their hips at different times, leaving her empty for a moment. Then, Patrick’s cock slid back in, quickly followed by David’s. It felt like she was completely stuffed anew, and it was _incredible_.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” she gasped. “That’s it. Fuck me, fuck me in the ass and pussy.”

Gradually David and Patrick sped up, but at different paces. Patrick fucked her at a steady, consistent clip, whereas David rolled into her, fucking her slowly. It was wild to feel two cocks inside her moving independently, rubbing against each other within her, separated by only a thin wall, occasionally filling her at the same time.

Stevie loved it. She loved it so much, and she made sure they knew.

“Fuck me, fuck me, yes, yes, _yes_ ,” she babbled. “Two fucking cocks inside me… fucking me so good… make me yours, make me yours, make me yours…”

David and Patrick made sure she knew they were enjoying it, too.

“Ass so tight on my cock… fucking feels so good… feel David inside you…” Patrick said huskily in her ear.

“Your pussy is _so wet_ , Stevie… so good, so good… so _tight_ …” David moaned, digging his fingers into her hips even more.

“Fuck me harder,” she begged. “Faster, faster, _please_ …”

David and Patrick fucked her faster, their cocks plowing into her, and all Stevie could do was hold on. Her body began to quake as her arousal reached a fever pitch. She wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Guys, I’m so close, I’m gonna cum…!” she whined. Her orgasm was rapidly building from deep within her.

“Me, too…” Patrick said.

“Wanna cum with you,” David moaned.

“Wanna fill up your ass and pussy with cum,” Patrick growled. “C’mon, Stevie. Cum for us, cum for your boyfriends…”

Like a trigger, Stevie’s orgasm ripped through her. She _screamed_. Her body seized, clenching as hard as it could on the cocks inside her, but she was so crammed full of cock that she was _vibrating_. Her pussy pulsed violently, _gushing_ cum like a fountain.

Around her, she heard a chorus of shouts and groans as David and Patrick came inside her. First was a burst of heat in her pussy, then the new warmth of cum in her ass. Both cocks twitched and spilled more and more cum into her.

Stevie’s heart was beating so hard it was threatening to break through her ribs. She collapsed on David’s chest, and Patrick fell on top of her, all three of them panting.

As they caught their breath, they could hear the TV still on in the background. The ball was dropping.

“Six… five… four… three… two… one… Happy New Year!”

Stevie laughed. She couldn’t believe she was ringing in the new year with her boyfriends’ cocks crammed in her ass and pussy.

“Happy New Year, guys,” she said through her giggling. She clenched the best she could around them, making Patrick start laughing, quickly followed by David.

“Happy New Year, indeed,” Patrick said.

Patrick kissed Stevie’s shoulder, then got up and very, very carefully pulled out of her. She immediately felt his cum begin to trickle out of her gaping hole. As a habit, Patrick scooped up his cum with his finger and pushed it back into her.

“ _Fuck_ , Patrick,” Stevie swore as she tried to clench her ass and, well, _couldn’t_. She was going to feel that for a couple of days.

“I know,” David mumbled. “You’ll get used to it.”

Stevie slumped to the side and off David’s cock, letting it slide out of her and fall to his belly with a _plop_. She was exhausted, stretched out, and stuffed full of cum.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Stevie,” David said as he glanced down at his groin. The entire area—his cock, his balls, his thighs, his pubis—was _covered_ in Stevie’s juices. She didn’t even notice how wet the insides of her thighs were until she saw David’s.

“Wow,” Patrick said. “I’m gonna grab a washcloth.” On shaky legs, he climbed out of bed.

“You know it’s a lot of cum when he doesn’t want to clean it up with his tongue,” David remarked. He opened his legs to reveal a wet spot as wide as his hips. “Okay, if you’re going to remain our girlfriend, we are going to have to establish some rules regarding putting down a towel.”

Stevie knew she should be embarrassed about soaking the sheets during their first time having sex at home, but she was too high on endorphins to care.

Patrick returned with a washcloth, a towel, and fresh sheets.

“Thank you,” David said as he took the washcloth and towel. He kissed Patrick. “Best husband.”

“We can do the sheets before we go to sleep,” Patrick said.

David folded the towel beneath his ass, then wiped himself off with the washcloth. He tried passing it to Stevie, but her body wouldn’t move.

“Sorry, I just had two cocks in me. Nothing works right now,” she said with a smirk.

David rolled his eyes before pulling her knees apart. He tenderly wiped off her legs and pussy. When he ran the washcloth over her ass, she winced.

“It’s going to feel weird for a bit,” David said. “But you don’t look too bad back there.”

“Thank you, David,” Stevie said. “Such a good boyfriend.”

David blushed. “Well…”

“He is,” Patrick chimed in, climbing back into bed with them, cuddling up to David. “Good boyfriend, great husband.”

Stevie snuggled up to David’s other side. “You’re both the best boyfriends I’ve ever had.”

“And you’re not just saying that because we’re the first ones you’ve dated at the same time,” David said.

She shook her head. “Nope. I love you two.”

It took Stevie a second to realize what she said. Shit. She looked frantically at David and Patrick.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say—"

“We understand. We love you in the same way,” Patrick said tenderly. “We’ll all know when we’re saying it in _that_ way because it’ll be like pulling teeth to get it out of David.” He smirked at his husband, who seemed less than thrilled about his joke.

“Okay, I can say ‘I love you,’ Patrick!” David said.

“But can you say, ‘I love you, Stevie’?” Stevie asked cheekily.

“I—” The words stuck in David’s throat as she and Patrick knew they would.

“We’ll get there,” Patrick said, patting David’s hand.

David huffed in frustration. Stevie found it very cute that he couldn’t say it yet. One day.

Stevie draped her arm across David’s chest, hugging him close. Patrick grasped her bicep gently, stroking her skin with his thumb, and David rubbed her back. She closed her eyes and sighed. This was perfect. Her heart was so full of love.

Cutting through the stillness, David said, “Oh! Stevie, you can watch Mariah’s set now.”

He struggled to sit up from under Patrick and Stevie’s limbs, but he did break free. Patrick gave Stevie an apologetic look, except she knew what she was getting into - and she knew how to fight back.

As David cued up the video, Stevie hobbled out of bed.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” she announced just as the video began to play. David whipped around to stare at her, stunned.

“Wait, where are you going?” David said. “You need to see this!”

“David, if I get a UTI because of Mariah Carey, you will never hear the end of it,” she informed him. She glanced at Patrick, who was trying not to let David hear him snickering.

David glared at her as Stevie leisurely picked up her bra and panties and sauntered off to the bathroom, closing the door extremely slowly. Patrick was nearly red in the face from keeping his laughter contained.

“Bye, Patrick! Bye, David!” she cooed as she gave him a snarky smile and waggled her fingers.

“I hate you,” David said bitterly.

“I love you, too, David,” she said cheerily before she shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Stevie's underwear](https://us.brastop.com/products/kinga-natasha-padded-balconette-bra-black)


	14. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later.

“David! Come downstairs so we can unwrap presents!” Stevie yelled impatiently up the stairs. She looked to Patrick, who, like her, was also still in his pajamas as he quietly sipped his tea on the couch. “What is he doing up there?”

“I have no idea,” Patrick said with a sigh. “Every time I tried to go in the craft room, he threw a spool of thread at me.”

Stevie plopped herself on the couch beside Patrick, who set his tea on the coffee table to properly cuddle his girlfriend. She curled into his chest, soothed by his steady heartbeat against her ear.

“Happy Anniversary, by the way,” he whispered to her.

Joy bubbled in Stevie’s chest. In all the commotion surrounding Christmas and Hanukkah, she forgot it was also their first anniversary as a triad.

“Happy Anniversary,” she said before kissing him soundly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he said.

Stevie smiled brightly, and Patrick couldn’t stop himself from kissing her again. After a few minutes—when Patrick realized David wasn't coming down any time soon—he gently lowered Stevie back on the couch and laid on top of her, still kissing her. Stevie chuckled when his hand slipped under her shirt to fondle her breasts.

"Mm, trying to get some sugar in before my boyfriend comes downstairs?" Stevie said flirtatiously, and then she gasped playfully. "What if your husband walks in and sees us?" Patrick always felt so deliciously naughty when she said stuff like that.

"I'll take my chances..." he said with a devilish smirk before leaning in for another kiss.

Heavy footsteps clomped down the stairs as David entered the living room in his matching pajama set and thick slippers, carrying a gift covered in obnoxiously bright birthday wrapping paper.

“I couldn’t find the Christmas wrapping paper,” he said before placing the gift under the tree with the stack of others.

Stevie and Patrick stopped kissing to look at David, but Patrick did not remove his hand from under Stevie's shirt. He continued to stroke his thumb over her nipple, making it harden into a nub.

David put his fists on his hips and smiled at his husband and girlfriend, getting frisky on the couch.

“Do you two want me to give you some time alone, or…? ‘Cause I can come back if you two need to, _y’know_ …” he joked.

“Oh, my god,” Stevie chuckled, rolling her eyes.

Patrick stood up from the couch and gathered David in his arms.

“Merry Christmas, David,” Patrick said. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” David replied. They kissed long and languidly in a tight embrace, their hands tenderly roaming each other's backs.

David sighed happily. While Stevie slept in this morning, he and Patrick had some time alone when David gave Patrick his first Christmas gift: slow, sensual sex against the kitchen wall. Even after that, David could keep kissing Patrick forever.

Stevie cleared her throat. David and Patrick broke apart, dazed, to look at her.

“Hi, can I kiss my boyfriend, please?” she asked, jokingly impatient.

Patrick stepped away, playfully bowing with deference. “Oh, please, go right ahead.” He left to make his partners' coffees while they connected.

Stevie rolled her eyes and smiled as she fell into David’s arms.

“Happy Anniversary, David,” Stevie said.

“Mm, happy anniversary,” he said warmly. He bent down and kissed her. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

David brushed his thumbs over her hardened nipples poking at her shirt.

"I see these lovely ladies are awake this morning," he said with a smirk.

Stevie sighed dramatically. Her boyfriends were such horndogs, but she loved that even after a year together, they still made her feel like the sexiest woman alive.

"Alright, you can touch them since your husband already got a feel," she said, pretending to be bored.

David shrugged, playing along. "What's fair is fair." He palmed her tits over her shirt, enjoying the way they hung so beautifully and were soft and supple in his hands.

They stared at one another, very pleased with themselves and the game they developed over their months together. David leaned down and kissed her tenderly before one final squeeze.

Stevie chuckled to herself as she found her spot by the tree. _Such_ horndogs.

"What?" David asked with an amused grin. "What are you laughing for?"

"Just imagining what would happen to you two if I got a boob job," she said.

"Which direction?" he asked cautiously.

She shrugged. "I dunno. Either, I guess."

David sat down on the floor across from her as he thought about both scenarios.

"Well, I think we all know if you got a reduction, we would break up with you. In an instant," he jested. "But if you got them enlarged...

Patrick returned to the living room with two steaming cups of coffee, which he passed to David and Stevie.

"What are we talking about?" he asked as he grabbed his mug of tea.

"What we would do if Stevie were to get her breasts enlargened," David said.

"Oh!" Patrick said, suddenly very interested in the topic. "I think you would break us."

David nodded. "Yeah, our brains would just liquify—"

"And no one could run the store—"

"But it really depends on how large we're talking—"

"Exactly!" Patrick said. He and David were in such silly moods this morning. "Like, are we talking a little bit bigger, or are we talking like..."

David suddenly remembered. "Watermelon-sized boobs."

"Watermelon-sized boobs! Yes!" Patrick echoed.

"Because if we're talking _that_ size?" David said. "Forget it. Our brains are gone, and you could never get our hands off of you." Patrick nodded in grave agreement.

Stevie was trying very hard not to laugh.

"You two are _ridiculous_ ," she said adoringly. "Let's open presents."

"Y'know what though, David?" Patrick said like a brand new idea just struck him. "I think I'd be fine with cantaloupes."

David nodded emphatically. "Yes, absolutely. I _fully_ endorse cantaloupes _—_ "

"Guys! Stop!" Stevie exclaimed through her laughter. "I'll take all your thoughts into consideration for the boobjob I'm not currently getting."

"Oh, did you hear that, Patrick? She said, 'Currently,'" David teased.

Patrick pointed at Stevie. "So you're saying there's a chance..."

"Oh, my god, you two are in _such_ a mood this morning," Stevie groaned. Her amusement at their goofy mood was starting to wane. "We're opening presents now! David, you go first."

“I can do that,” he answered, still tickled with himself and Patrick for their A+ teasing.

As David scanned the pile of presents for a good one, Patrick leaned toward Stevie and murmured, "Sorry if we were annoying."

"It's okay," she whispered warmly. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Patrick replied, then gave her a quick kiss.

David settled back into his spot, holding a rather large gift with his name on it in Patrick’s handwriting.

“‘To David, from Patrick & Stevie’,” he read. “What did you two get me…” He tore into the paper, and when he opened the box, his jaw dropped. “You didn’t!”

He unfolded a black and white sweater from the new Givenchy collection. It had been sitting in his cart for months, waiting until he had enough extra cash to buy it. He wondered which of them broke into his phone to check his browsing history and who he'd have to apologize to for, um, _specific_ search phrases.

“Guys, thank you so much,” he said before giving them each a kiss.

“Patrick, you’re next,” David said.

Patrick picked out an envelope from Alexis. It was a cute glittery Christmas card, and inside was a ticket to a Yankees v. Blue Jays game in NYC next year with a note.

 _Me, my bf, and my dad have the other three tickets. Can’t wait to see you!  
_ _P.S. I’m also buying your flight! I wanna see my BIL!_

“So, Stevie and I aren’t invited? That’s kinda rude,” David remarked.

“‘P. _P_.S. Leave your husband and girlfriend at home’,” Patrick read with a smirk. “‘P. _P_. _P_.S. Please read this aloud so David definitely knows he’s not invited.’”

Stevie bit her lip to keep from laughing at David’s growing ire.

“Well, I guess you and I will just have a nice week together while Patrick’s gone,” David said to Stevie, trying to swallow the bitter pill of being left out of a trip to New York. “Since my sister is a bitch.”

“Wait,” Patrick said. There was another addendum that curved along the edge as Alexis ran out of room. “‘P. _P_. _P.P_.S. Carlos just got a fifth ticket so Stevie can come, too!’”

David was utterly stunned. “What is this, a coup?! And who taught her how to write letters? Four postscripts?!”

"Five," Patrick corrected him as he rotated the card. "'P. _P_. _P.P.P_.S. David is still not invited.'"

"I hope she gets another hairstylist with poor hand-eye coordination," David said cattily.

Patrick grinned as he set his card aside. He was excited to spend time in NYC with Alexis and Mr. Rose and meet Alexis’s new bartender boyfriend, Carlos.

“Stevie?” David said, gesturing to the tree.

Immediately, Stevie noticed the gift with the birthday wrapping paper had her name on it. She gave David a look.

“Oh, what a surprise, this one’s for me,” she said wryly, reading the card. “‘To Stevie, From David.’”

She tore into the paper, revealing a box that looked eerily familiar.

“I swear to god if this is more reindeer lingerie, David…” she said as she lifted the lid.

It wasn’t. This lingerie was sexy as fuck. It was a wine-red mesh babydoll slip with a beautiful white jacquard pattern along the cups’ edge and a delicate clasp holding the bra together. She lifted it by the straps to see the whole thing. The bottom was flowy and flirty, like a fairy dress.

“This is beautiful, David. Thank you,” Stevie said genuinely.

The matching panties’ sides were the same pattern as on the bra, but no fabric beneath them. She knew it would look so good stretched over her hips. She couldn’t wait to put this outfit on later.

Underneath the panties was a tiny green envelope with her name embossed in gold. It was very curious to find inside a gift she just opened, but Stevie suspected it could be a gift card or something for more lingerie, knowing David.

She opened the envelope. Inside was a business card with similar gold embossed letters. It read, “To Stevie, From David and Patrick.”

What was it? She flipped the card over, and there was nothing on the back. She peeked in the envelope to see if she missed it, but it was empty.

“Guys, I can’t—”

When she looked up, David and Patrick were both on one knee in front of her, each of them holding a small black velvet box.

Stevie stopped breathing. Her heart raced in her chest. Was this really happening?! Was she about to wake up and discover this was all a dream?

“Stevie,” David began tenderly. “Being friends with you for the last few years has been one of the greatest pleasures of our lives. You’re my best friend, and you’ve always been the rock for our marriage in ways you’ll never know. But this last year…” He paused to wipe his eyes, then said to Patrick, “Sorry, I told you I would cry.”

“It’s okay,” Patrick said kindly. He took David’s hand in his, then turned his attention back to Stevie. “This last year has been the best year of my life, and the best year of David’s life, because you were with us as more than just a friend. Asking you to be our girlfriend was one of the best ideas we’ve ever had. We love you so much more than we ever thought was possible.

“And we know we can’t do it legally, but that doesn’t matter as long as it means something to _us_ ,” Patrick continued. “We’re willing to do it however you want, too. Individually or both of us at the same time.”

“We know how much you like that,” David added, making all three of them chuckle.

Patrick smiled fondly at her. “You’ve made us better men by being with us, Stevie. And we want you to keep making us better men.”

Stevie was shaking in anticipation as Patrick opened his box to reveal a silver band studded with diamonds. It had three bends in it like it was the letter ‘M.’ It was an odd choice, but Stevie loved it all the same.

“Stephanie Lorraine Budd, will you marry me?” Patrick asked.

Tears rolled down Stevie’s cheeks as she nodded.

“Yes,” she whispered.

Joy rushed into Patrick’s body. It was the same feeling as when he proposed to David, which made him grin like a fool.

Stevie held her left hand out for him to tenderly slip it on her finger. She kissed him firmly on the lips since she couldn’t find the words.

David cleared his throat. Stevie and Patrick parted sheepishly.

“It’s my turn now,” he murmured humorously.

Stevie sat back on her knees, holding her face in her hands. Her cheeks were hot and wet from her tears, and she could tell there were only more on the way.

David gazed at her, taking in how breathtaking she looked in the twinkling lights of the tree. It amazed him that somehow, he ended up with Stevie as his wife at the end of it all.

He opened his ring box. Inside was a twisted silver band, and at the top was a single, bigger diamond, surrounded by a heart. It was stunning.

“Stephanie Lorraine Budd…” he said, then paused dramatically.

Stevie laughed in anticipation. “Oh my god, David!”

David grinned. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes, you idiot!” she exclaimed, launching herself into his arms to kiss him silly. When they parted, David carefully slid his ring on beside Patrick’s.

With both bands on her finger, she gasped. It looked like a single diamond ring, not two separate pieces.

Oh, fuck. These bastards made her engagement ring a metaphor for their relationship. Stevie cried harder the longer she stared at it.

“Oh, Stevie!” Patrick said caringly as he gathered her in his arms. “It’s okay…” David joined them, hugging her from the other side.

Stevie sniffed, trying to stop herself. “I know it’s okay. It’s _so_ very okay,” she replied. “I’m just… I wasn’t expecting this, and the ring—rings? Ring?”

“Ring, singular,” David corrected her. “It’s one set.”

She felt the waterworks starting again, but she wouldn’t let them come up.

“Okay, the _ring_ is more than I could’ve hoped for,” she said. “You two really outdid yourself.”

“David had the idea last night,” Patrick said.

Stevie looked at David, who was smiling proudly.

“I thought it would be fun to tie it in with something that started it all,” he said. “Sure, it’s no reindeer lingerie, but I thought you’d like this more.”

Stevie laughed. “I do, I absolutely do.”

“We needed it to catch your eye right away because we couldn’t wait. Hence, birthday wrapping paper,” David explained.

“Wait, if you did this last night, how did you get the card?” she asked.

“Oh, that was from another gift. I thought it would make for a good reveal this morning.”

Stevie laughed in disbelief. “Well, it was.”

She sighed contentedly, leaning back in Patrick’s arms. She was _engaged_ to David and Patrick. It was not lost that they proposed to her separately, allowing her to say yes twice.

“I know it just happened,” David said, obviously leading to something. “But do you know what you want to do regarding a wedding or wedding _s_?”

Patrick laughed. “David, we just proposed. Give her a second. Not everyone is like you and plans their wedding when they’re seventeen.”

Stevie considered David’s question, though. Over the past year, she developed individual relationships with both of them. Each pair went on their own dates, had their own weekend trips, spent alone time together. The love she felt for both of them was different, albeit no less than the other. Stevie was entirely head-over-heels in love with David, and she was entirely head-over-heels in love with Patrick. Now, she was going to marry them.

As excited as Stevie could be about becoming their wife, there was still a tinge of sadness that lingered. She would never _legally_ be their wife, and she would never ask them to get a divorce.

“We don’t have to have a ceremony at all,” Stevie said. “If it’s just for us, we can just skip all of that and do whatever.”

She should’ve known she was going to offend David, but she was surprised that offended Patrick as well.

“Mm, no, we will have _at_ _least_ one ceremony,” David told her. “I need the pageantry, and I need to see someone other than my sister in a wedding dress at my wedding.”

“Stevie, we want people to know that this is real,” Patrick said. “We want to stand in front of however many family and friends, however many times, and tell them you are our _wife_.”

Butterflies erupted in Stevie’s stomach. _Wife!_

David stroked her hair, getting her attention. “A few months ago, Jocelyn was in the store and joked about when we were getting married. We said we wanted to, but we weren’t since we couldn’t, and that we’d probably graduate to using the nebulous word ‘partner’ to describe you to show that we’re a little more serious than boyfriends and girlfriend.

“Well, a couple of days later, Roland came in,” David continued. “Jocelyn had told him about us, and he and the town council wrote a marriage license just for us.” He went to their bureau where important papers were kept and quickly returned with a piece of paper. At the top in big fancy letters, it read ‘MARRIAGE LICENSE.’ “It’ll just be recognized in town, not in the province, but…” David pointed to the signature lines at the bottom. “They included a third spot.”

“That was when we decided we were going to propose,” Patrick said, softly brushing the hair out of her face. “It was something in the universe telling us this was meant to be.”

Stevie stared at the blank license. From the very beginning, Roland and Jocelyn had been two of their biggest supporters in town. She lost count of the number of times she heard Roland tell motel guests and other clients that she had _two_ boyfriends, Patrick and David, who owned the store and married each other. He would proudly add that he always knew those three crazy kids would eventually get together. It was obviously very inappropriate and not his information to tell—she reminded him of this daily—but she liked how protective he was of them. To have the mayor openly endorse her unconventional relationship encouraged her to love David and Patrick as loudly as she could.

Whenever Jocelyn was in the store, she asked how David and Patrick’s girlfriend, Stevie, was. The question annoyed David (“She’s making it weird, Patrick.”), but Patrick found it admirable that she so openly approved. Stevie discovered that Jocelyn had meddled with events more than once to ensure that they were treated like other couples.

It didn’t surprise Stevie that the mayor and his wife would do something like this. She was still in utter disbelief that she was holding a marriage license in her hands, that their marriage could be _legal_ , even if only in Schitt’s Creek.

If the idea of this Christmas was to make Stevie sob the entire time, David and Patrick exceeded expectations.

Stevie threw her arms around both of them, hugging them tightly.

“This is the best Christmas present I’ve ever received,” she mumbled into Patrick’s shoulder. She pulled back and gave both of them a kiss. “Thank you.”

“Merry Christmas, Stevie.”

“Merry Christmas, Stevie.”

After a moment of silence, David asked, “Do we wanna finish opening presents?”

Patrick glanced at Stevie. “Yeah, I think that’s a great idea.”

“Yes, yes, let’s,” Stevie answered, wiping tears from her eyes.

David and Patrick opened their next presents, but Stevie was only half paying attention. She was too busy admiring her beautiful engagement ring and imagining how they were going to tell everyone. She kind of wanted to be casual about it, let people notice the ring on their own. But they had to tell their families. Ugh, but if they told family, then the entire Rosebud Motel Group would know instantly, and there went her plan to be casual—

“Stevie? Stevie?” David said.

She quickly tucked her hand in her lap.

“Hm?” she said, glancing between her fiancés.

“It’s your turn,” David said.

“See, David, I told you if we proposed first that she’d be distracted,” Patrick said to his husband.

“No! I’m not distracted!” Stevie lied, jumping into action to find a gift under the tree with her name on it. “‘To Stevie, from Patrick’.”

She ripped open the paper and opened the box. Her jaw dropped.

Inside the box was a _massive_ purple dildo. It was as thick as Patrick and as long as David—the best of both their cocks.

Stevie held the silicone behemoth and looked at Patrick, whose face had turned a bright shade of red.

“It’s a new dildo for your strap,” Patrick explained bashfully.

“Okay, now _I’m_ distracted,” David said.

David gave her lingerie. Patrick gave her a giant dildo. And David _and_ Patrick proposed.

Stevie’s pussy was _wet_.

“We can open gifts later, right?” she asked as she got to her feet, knowing David and Patrick were thinking the same thing she was.

“I think so,” David said, standing up as well.

“They’ll still be here when we’re finished,” Patrick added.

Stevie grabbed the lingerie and the dildo before hightailing it upstairs, followed closely by Patrick. David paused to grab another box from under the tree.

“Stevie, I’m gonna need you to open this one, too,” he yelled as he hurried up the stairs behind them, shaking the box. “They say this lube is better for toys… and you better be putting down a towel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Stevie's lingerie](https://www.lightinthebox.com/en/p/women-s-lace-mesh-babydoll-slips-suits-nightwear-patchwork-jacquard-white-black-purple-s-m-l_p8123755.html?prm=1.3.0.1)   
>  [Stevie's engagement ring](https://www.kay.com/diamond-bridal-set-14-ct-tw-roundcut-10k-white-gold/p/V-991144700)
> 
> \--------
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and getting to the end of this fic! I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a comment if you liked it because I want to write more in this universe. I have so many ideas for David, Patrick, and Stevie, and I would love to share them with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @davidroseshusband
> 
> If you have any ideas for what else you'd like to see in this 'verse, please message me on tumblr or drop a comment below.


End file.
